Where's the Starbucks?
by RangerOfOlympus
Summary: Percy's powerful. Too powerful for his own good, sometimes. So what happens when Zoom hears about Percy and brings him to the Flash's world to kill the Flash? Well, that was his intention. Percy may not have really understood...
1. I am Kidnapped by an Evil Speed Demon

**A/N: Okay, I really shouldn't be doing this. I already have two stories that I need to finish, but I couldn't resist. This is the second Flash/PJO crossover I've done (the first one was "Heroes of the Past, Villains of Today"), but this is not, I repeat, NOT the sequel. This follows a different storyline. I read a story a while ago by silverwolvesarecool where Percy was one of the "metahumans" Zoom sent to kill the Flash, and I really liked that idea. There was one thing I wished she had included in the conversation, though, so I wrote an entire story based off it. Yay! I know the title's kind of weird, but it'll make sense in the next chapter. Well, enjoy.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Percy's POV

It all started when the lightning guy popped out of the swirly blue glowing thingy in the center of my cabin.

I mean, I honestly didn't do anything. I was just lying on my bed trying to get some sleep without having flashbacks to, ah...you-know-where, when suddenly the room was filled with blue light. I rolled over onto my side so I could see what was happening in time to see some creepy guy in a blue suit jump out of some kind of portal.

He landed with one knee and one hand resting on the ground. When he raised his head, I saw he was wearing a mask that was dark blue. The mouth had strange holes over it, like in _Matrix_ when Neo's mouth is about to be covered by his own skin. The man stood slowly and purposefully, seeming pleased by his surroundings, and this alone was a warning to me. In my experience, bad guys were always the ones who saw unfamiliar surroundings and smiled.

"Does the word _privacy_ mean anything to you?" I asked trying to seem unperturbed.

The lightning dude looked straight at me and demanded, "Are you the son of Poseidon?" Or at least, that's what I thought he said. He had really weird inflections and sounded like he was trying to spit seeds into my face while talking or something.

"No," I responded with as little sarcasm as possible. If this creepy guy wanted me for something, probably not a good idea to tell him exactly who I was. Unfortunately, I was surrounded by evidence known only as: my cabin. Great.

Lightning man seemed to look around for a moment and take in all of the ocean/blue/seashell stuff and turned back to me. "Right." He bent down a little bit and grabbed me by my shirt collar, pulling me into the air slightly. I immediately uncapped Riptide and swung straight through him. Something weird happened though. For a second he looked like he was vibrating and then the sword passed right through him.

"Great," I groaned. "A mortal."

The thing smiled. "Not exactly. You're coming with me."

He opened up another one of those portals and started to pull me (and Riptide, which was back in my pocket) towards it, but I dug my heels in like a stubborn little kid. "Hang on, hang on. Can I at least write a note? You know, tell my friends I've been kidnapped and all that?"

Lightning man sighed exasperatedly, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

He put me down, and I smiled. "Great." As soon as my feet were on the floor, I turned and ran. Maybe I could get some kind of mortal weapon… But I didn't even make it to the door. Lightning flashed and Death Face appeared in front of me. "Uh, that was fast."

I assumed Death Face smiled, but I couldn't tell 'cause of the...you know, Death Face. "I'm the fastest man alive."

I smiled nervously. "I'll just be writing that note now." I uncapped Riptide again, but this time placed the cap on the hilt, shrinking the sword back into a pen. I grabbed a piece of paper on a little table nearby and quickly jotted down in Greek (English would've looked like a three year-old's writing):

 _Annabeth-_

 _Don't worry, I've been kidnapped by some creepy dude with honest-to-goodness lightning on him. In a few days, I'll bash his face in and find my way back. He's taking me through a glowing portal-thingy, so it might take a few hours. If I'm not back in...oh three days or so, start worrying. Love ya!_

 _~Percy_

Death Face peered over my shoulder and tried to read it, but couldn't. It was all Greek to him (get it?). Giving up the attempt, he fixed his black eyes on me and dragged me through the portal before I could blink.

When we came out of the portal, I felt a little like I'd just shadow-traveled but with more violent side effects. Death Face dropped me unceremoniously to the ground and I caught myself on my hands and knees, ears ringing.

Death Face started talking again, but I couldn't make out the words until the ringing in my ears subsided. "...or you will never see your friends again. Do you understand?"

I nodded pushing myself to my feet. "Yup. Never see my friends again. Got it." Little did this guy know I could track them down easily. Besides, I didn't even know what I was supposed to do.

Death Face turned and headed back through the portal. I stood, somewhat unsteadily and took stock of my situation. Riptide in my pocket (thankfully, I wasn't in my pajamas), a couple golden drachmas, maybe twenty bucks in mortal money, and no idea where I was. Wonderful.

As far as I could tell, it was the middle of the night where I was, so I couldn't be far from New York. That was good. But, it also meant all businesses would be closed. Not good. I'd have to wait until morning to contact camp, or do anything else really.

A little ways away, I could see a forest and thought _Hmm…_ I wasn't exactly fond of sleeping in forests; it did mean sleeping without a bed, after all, but I had done it before. And it was a little better than resting in a dark alleyway in the city. People were more likely to kill you there, as far as I could tell; and I would rather not deal with some mortal trying to slit my throat as soon as I go to sleep.

I shrugged and turned to the hills, gradually disappearing from the fringes of civilization...again.

I walked about three or four miles into the woods before finally stopping to look back. When I did, I breathed, "Woah." Now, I came from New York, so I was used to skyscrapers. But wherever I was had one really impressive building. It was huge and round like a colosseum. The building seemed to slant inwards and then jut back out at the base and had four tall towers around the ring. I felt like I might have seen something similar to the building before, something Annabeth dragged me into that was all science-y. Despite the fact that it was lit up like a Christmas tree, something seemed...off about the place, like something else was supposed to be there.

The place's weird vibe made me pause for a minute, but I soon settled down to sleep. After all, I had a long day coming tomorrow.


	2. I Never Get My Coffee

**A/N: Well, here I am again. And let me just say, I did not expect to be back this soon. I already had this chapter typed up, but was planning on posting it next Sunday. Well, that was before all of you stepped in. You guys, I am really impressed! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! I opened up my inbox this morning and there were like eight e-mails waiting for me _about this story_. Only like eight hours after I published it! WOW! Anyways, as ****promised the title will make a little more sense after this chapter.**

 **Shoutouts: Thanks to LC03, avert 1523, Perla17, TheUnknownSouthJutlander, and Davechaosity319 for favoriting. Thank you to cupcakes124, DalekEmperorUltron, Perla17, northwoodNick, Davechaosity319, murry21, and Underwater Fangirl for following!**

 **As for review responses...Davechaosity319: Thank you so much for reviewing! Every time I see one it's like a light turns on...somewhere. I'm terrible with similes. But it makes me happy! And you're right, that would be an interesting idea... :)**

 **AACM25: Yeah, it was Deluge. And I totally agree! Silverwolvesarecool is a great author and has wonderful ideas, but Zoom...he's not _that_ scary. I mean, especially with a name like Zoom. I mean in the first like five episodes of season two, I laughed every time they mentioned his name because it was just so _stupid_. Then the sixth episode came around and...well, things were a little different after that. But still. Percy is _Percy_. He's literally been through hell and back, so some guy in an obviously fake mask is not going to scare him out of his wits. And come on, people. Annabeth is not the only thing Percy cares about. Find some other incentive! Anyways, now that I got all of my ranting out, thanks so much for your review! :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

When I woke up, I went back into town to see if I could get a definite location before calling camp. After a little searching, I found an internet (I know, kinda risky what with the monster stuff) cafe and found out I was in some place called Central City. It was in Missouri, which made me glad I hadn't gone any farther. I could be home in a few hours.

I figured that the campers and, most importantly, Annabeth, would have found my note by then, so I went outside to send an Iris message. Out in an alley, I controlled a little bit of water to create a rainbow. I tossed a drachma into to rainbow and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood."

I paused for a moment. The drachma fell straight through the rainbow and hit the ground. Perplexed, I looked down at it and frowned. That never happened. Iris always took the coin. Although, there was this one time that I threw a coin in and Iris took it without sending my call at all. And we weren't even in the middle of a war or anything! She just took my drachma!

Ahem. Anyways, I picked up the drachma and pocketed it. My hand brushed the mortal money in my pocket, and I decided to go out for coffee. Yep. No means of transportation to camp other than my feet, communications are down, twenty bucks in my pocket, and I'm gonna waste my cash on overpriced Starbucks coffee. Seriously, why is this a surprise? It is me, after all.

Only the Starbucks thing wasn't working out. No joke; I actually found a city without a Starbucks in it. I mean, woah. Was this place as civilized as it looked? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Starbucks pretty much has a monopoly on coffee. Wondering just how remote this "Central City" was, I looked for the next best thing to Starbucks.

I ended up going to this little place called CC Jitters (I think, I couldn't really read the sign) which seemed to be as popular with the locals as any Starbucks, judging from the line. The most popular drink seemed to be something called "The Flash." What kind of a drink name is that, am I right? What were they getting at? Like you get a _flash_ of caffeine and then it's gone? What was with the lightning bolt?

"What's the Flash?" I wondered out loud.

The man in front of me turned around with an amused smile on his face. "You new here or something?" The man was tall, over six feet, and had brown hair and light green eyes. "I'm Barry, by the way. Barry Allen," he continued sticking a hand out.

"Percy Jackson," I replied taking it. "I guess you could say I'm not from around here. I'm just...passing through."

"Well, you must be to not know what the Flash is."

"Why is that drink so popular, anyways? I mean, literally the last six people in line have ordered one. I've had some good coffee, but not that good," I said.

Barry gave me a tolerant smile. "The Flash isn't just a drink, it's actually named after a superhero that protects this city." I raised an eyebrow. Superheroes? Did he really expect me to believe him? I mean, yeah, the Greek gods were real, but I'm pretty sure I would've noticed superheroes, even if they were in another state. "It seems impossible at first, but as soon as you seem him run you'll believe it."

"What do you mean run?" I put in.

"Oh, the Flash has super speed," Barry added. "He's saved quite a few people using it."

"Are you sure the Streak wouldn't be a better name?" I questioned.

Barry grimaced and seemed about to reply, but his phone buzzed interrupting him. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. "Sorry, I have to go." Barry left his place in line, hurriedly shoving his phone back into his pocket. He left the coffee shop at a jog and disappeared around the corner.

"Oookay…" I drawled watching his swiftly retreating back. There was something off about that guy…

I turned back towards the front of the line. By now, I was almost at the register. The TV in the corner caught my eye.

It was broadcasting a live news report of...was that a demigod? I took a closer look and saw that the man on screen was using a huge wave of water to knock down buildings. Something orange-ish red flashed across the screen before solidifying into the shape of a man. So this was the mysterious Flash.

The demigod(?) on screen continued to destroy buildings, even after the Flash yelled something unintelligible at him. The Flash charged the man, running on top of the water, like I did in my fight with Hyperion years ago. Unfortunately, the demigod seemed to know exactly what to do to stop the Flash.

He made a wall of water where the Flash was going to be half a second later and made it...hard somehow. I was pretty sure the Flash expected it to be a normal wall of water that he could just run through, so he did nothing to dodge. Let's just say that the Flash, whoever he was, was going to have some bruises later. While the Flash was down, the demigod approached the Flash and surrounded his head with water. The Flash tried to get out, but I don't think his brain was functioning properly, because he kind of just pawed at it.

I watched the people in the coffee shop, trying to gauge their reactions. How much would they see through the Mist? But most of them watched the television screen like it was just another Tuesday, which it was, I guess. For anyone used to demigods. I was pretty sure at least ninety percent of the population in Central City was unaware of the pagan gods being real and all that. So why were these people so relaxed?

Eventually, on screen the Flash realized he need to move and ran off, leaving a puddle on the ground. The demigod turned to the cameras, an evil smile on his face, which viewers could see clearly for the first time. One problem: it was my face.


	3. I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU SON OF A FISH!

**A/N: So, I know I only just updated yesterday, but here I am again! I know I have some people waiting for the next "Bad Timing" chapter, and I promise I'm working on it. It's just that I'm super excited for this story and need to get it out. Also, everyone out there has been _awesome._ I've gotten a ton of support, so thank you for that. Anyways, do you kind of understand the title now? I hope you get it. I've just always thought it was weird that in the real world Starbucks is everywhere, but the only coffee shop they ever go to in _The Flash_ is Jitters.**

 **Shoutouts: Thanks to AACM25 for favoriting and to tagerung, suzga, AACM25, Stafisch, WhiteWolf Lover2004, and FisherTheFish for following! Now for review responses.**

 **AACM25: Thanks, and I think so too. And I thought it'd be pretty funny if Percy's doppleganger was a criminal. Don't worry, Percy'll figure out he can't get home pretty soon. As for the techie stuff, that's in this chapter. :)**

 **Zaydozer: So, you liked that? I just thought that since no one else showed us Percy's doppelganger, I should do something about that. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

Third Person POV at STAR Labs

A few hours after Barry had run back into the Cortex gasping for air and with water in his lungs, Cisco was typing away on his tablet. He hit a button on the device and it beeped, prompting Cisco to leap up shouting, "I got it!"

Barry, who was close to nodding off, looked up from his position at the desk. "Got what?"

"How to neutralize our meta's powers," Cisco clarified impatiently. Barry immediately sat up straighter, Joe stopped leaning on the wall and looking off into the distance, and Caitlin glanced up from...whatever she was doing with that microscope. "See, I figure he was underwater, or maybe even drowning, the night the particle accelerator exploded. The dark matter then basically infused the water into his DNA. Now water, as you should know, is extremely polar because the oxygen atom has so much more mass than the two hydrogen atoms. I think our meta uses the polarization of his DNA to pull other water molecules in any direction."

"What about that thing he did where the water got all hard?" Joe asked.

Cisco lifted his index finger before guessing, "I think he basically turned the water into ice without the cold." Seeing that this was not helping Joe's understanding of the problem at hand, Cisco elaborated. "Okay, so naturally, water becomes a solid at zero degrees Celsius, or about thirty-two degrees fahrenheit. Well, if this meta can control water molecules, then he could force the molecules into a fixed position without using temperature to change the state of matter."

Joe nodded. This made a little more sense. "I think maybe I can rig something up to neutralize the polarization in his DNA temporarily. I just have to figure out what to use…"

Barry nodded encouragingly. "And his accomplice? What are we doing about her?"

"I didn't see anyone else," Caitlin chimed in. "Was he working with someone?"

"Mm-hm. While I was fighting him, I saw this owl flying around in the sky." His friends gave him exasperated looks. "Guys, it was the middle of the day. And when the owl landed on one of the buildings, it shape-shifted into a blonde girl. I think she was scouting for him or something."

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure," Joe said with a vague wave of his hand.

"Do we know who he is yet?" Barry inquired.

"Actually, yes." Cisco hit a key on the computer and Caitlin, Joe, and Barry came to stand over by the screen. "This guy actually doesn't have a criminal record, so it was harder to find him than we expected. Eventually we found him, though. In his high school yearbook."

Caitlin shook her head. "The young ones are always the saddest."

"His name's Peter Johnson," Barry read from off the screen. "He and his girlfriend Annabel Chase just graduated high school. Apparently they were out on a date at the beach when the accelerator went boom. Peter went under and...yup, almost drowned. His heart stopped for two minutes. Do you think he could be working with his girlfriend?" Barry asked before glancing down at the picture from the high school yearbook. When he saw the pictures on screen, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Caitlin looked over sharply. "What's wrong, Barry? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he managed to stutter. "It's just, I met this kid at Jitters. He was new in town; didn't even know who the Flash was."

Joe sighed. "Well, he may have been new before the explosion, but he obviously knows what's going on now."

"No, Joe. You don't understand. I met that kid this morning literally a minute before the meta alert app went off. I did say that he didn't know who the Flash was, right?" Joe realized that his reasoning was kind of stupid, since the Flash hadn't existed prior to the particle accelerator explosion. "He said his name was Percy Jackson," Barry continued, "and it didn't sound like he was lying."

"Well, he must have been," Caitlin shrugged. "But wait; that doesn't match up. A minute before he attacked you he was in a coffee line?"

Barry nodded. "Mm-hm."

Cisco's computers wailed for a moment before the engineer silenced them. He glanced up at Barry. "Meta alert. It's Johnson again. Facial recognition just picked him up at Seaview and Apollo." Cisco paused for a moment. "Apollo. A disappointing name for a street. I would've come up with something cooler."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at her friend's antics while Barry called out, "I'm going after him!"

Joe sighed with an eye roll of his own. "Of course he is."

"Comns are already open," Cisco said heavily.

Percy's POV

I quickly lowered my head and vacated my place in line, mind racing. What the Hades had I just seen? Okay, that actually wasn't the question. I knew what I had seen. I'd seen myself attacking some speedy superhero. But how? How could it be me? I mean sure, the half-blood on the screen had the same powers as me, but I had literally been standing in a coffee shop while the attack was happening.

So what now? I had been wanted before, back when I was twelve, but this was taking things to a whole new level. This time, someone with my face had committed a crime, but I was completely innocent. Okay, I was sort of kind of responsible for the Chimera blowing up the Arch, in an indirect way. But should I hide? Try to contact camp again? The second one might be a little better.

I waited a few hours to try and let things settle down a little more before contacting my friends. Don't ask how, but I eventually found a place to hide. As soon as I thought enough time had passed, I once more headed into an alley to Iris message camp, glancing at the street names as I went. Seaview and Apollo. How very appropriate. I controlled a little water and made the rainbow again. I threw a drachma into the rainbow and called out the customary...summons, I guess you'd say, but couldn't make the connection. The drachma fell to the ground once again.

I bent over and picked the coin up. "I don't get it," I muttered. "Why won't Iris take the-" I was cut off by a red streak appearing in front of me. I quickly shoved the drachma into my pocket, unwilling to show the rare gold coin to someone who would probably think I stole it. Why was the Flash here? Then I remembered what happened in the coffee shop. Oh, gods. He thought I was the demigod that attacked him. "Look, man," I held up my hands, making sure my sleeve still covered the Roman legionnaire tattoo. Let's just say that the thing had caused some...problems before. "I didn't attack you. I know this sounds nuts, but-"

"Save it, Johnson," the Flash cut me off for the second time. "You can make excuses later. For now, you're coming with me."

"Johnson? Who's Johnson? Hang on…" I peered closely at the Flash. Luckily, he was close enough that I could see his green eyes. So not Mr. D, then. I should've known; Dionysus was much fatter. I leaned back. "Never mind."

"Um...right. You're coming with me."

"Right," I snorted. "So you can, what? Lock me up in your secret prison? Also, you already said that. You should come up with something new. Like..."You were too slow." Yeah. That'd work, see, 'cause you're fast."

"Um…" the Flash shifted uncomfortably from left to right. "Right. Wait, why would you think I have a secret prison?" I raised one eyebrow suspiciously, and the Flash suddenly got defensive. "So what? I have a prison. I kind of need it for people like you."

"Unbelieveable." My mind raced. There was no way I could outrun this guy, for obvious reasons, but if I could call Blackjack or Mrs. O'Leary I could get back to camp and, hopefully, escape. I needed a diversion. "No way!" I shouted suddenly pointing at a skyscraper in the distance. "There's a giant gorilla on that building over there!"

I wasn't really hopeful that the Flash would fall for it. It was kind of an insane thing to say, but I guess it was my lucky day. The Flash spun around instantly, muttering a curse under his breath. "I swear, if it's Grodd again…" I didn't really listen to the rest. I was busy running away.

I dove around the corner and whistled, hoping that either my dog or my horse would hear me. I kept running for a few seconds and wondered where Mrs. O'Leary was. With her shadow-traveling, she should have been here a while ago. And besides, I had maybe ten seconds at best before the Flash figured out I was foxing and caught me.

Then I saw the bridge, maybe two hundred feet from where I was and thought Hmm… I'm not exactly fond of jumping off bridges, because it makes me look a little crazy. Especially since I know I don't have anything to worry about. I have been known to jump off a bridge screaming, "I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU SON OF A FISH!"

Yeah, that was not my finest moment. Let's just say that I was having a bad day, got really mad at a sardine that was annoying me, and jumped off a bridge and into the harbor to give the fish a talking-to.

This time, I climbed up over the railing and looked back. I saw a red blur starting to move towards me and jumped off the edge. While falling, I placed my hands behind my head and looked up into the face of the Flash. He looked sad, like he wished he could've "saved" me. I started laughing and yelled, "Your city needs a Starbucks!" Then I broke through the surface of the water.


	4. This Guy's Getting Annoying

**A/N: I'm baaack! And I broke my chapter-a-day streak. Oh well. Did you guys like the ending to the last chapter? I read it to some friends and they thought it was pretty funny. I don't really have anything else to day except for thank you! Especially to Just Phantom, hpotter90, Poseidonson546, alkirius, Perseus314, and xXKingXx for favoriting and to Just Phantom, .737, jharell819, shadow7002, LordFiolr, TyquanUchiha, Poseidonson546, angierocks, and lileewink for following!**

 **And now to my only reviewer, EmilyXaviera: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed this. :)**

Third Person POV at STAR Labs

"He...he just jumped off?"

Barry rubbed his forehead with his right hand, looking up at Joe's question. "Yeah. You heard him, right? He said something about a giant gorilla, I thought he saw Grodd, I turned, he ran...to the bridge."

"He yelled something as he jumped off," Caitlin observed. "What'd he say?"

"Johnson said something about my city needing a Starbucks. Those were his final words, and they don't make any sense. What _is_ a Starbucks?"

"I can only think of one thing," Cisco mused. "Starbuck singular, the character from the original _Battlestar Galactica_."

"I'm pretty sure the boy wouldn't say something about a fictional TV character as he was plummeting to his death," Caitlin decided.

"Well, you never know," Cisco huffed turning back to the device in his hands. The thing was slowly taking shape, although it was rather useless now. The gadget had been built to neutralize Johnson's powers, but the kid had killed himself jumping off that bridge. Nevertheless, Cisco was incapable of leaving a project unfinished. Barry peered over and saw the device gradually taking the shape of a sword.

"Something else he said was weird, though," Barry mused. "He said _your_ city needs a Starbucks. _Your_ city, like he wasn't from here."

"You did say he seemed new in town when you met him," Caitlin reasoned.

"Yeah, but," Barry glanced down at the screen with Johnson's information on it, "this says Johnson's lived here his whole life."

"Well, I think," a voice said from behind the four of them, causing all to jump, "that we're looking at a breacher." Barry turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway. He let out a sigh of relief. Only Harry. That's okay, then.

"Don't _do_ that, Harry!" Cisco half-yelped.

"What's with the sword?" Harry asked, confused. "Wouldn't a gun or wand or something work better for whatever you're doing?"

Cisco shrugged. "I'm getting tired of building just guns and wands, so I thought I'd try something new. All you need to do is point the sword, preferably preceding that with something like, "I challenge thee to a duel," at the meta and push this button." Cisco tapped the area next to the aforementioned button. "Then the sword will turn on and, hopefully, neutralize the meta's powers."

"What do you mean hopefully?" Caitlin queried.

"It hasn't actually been tested yet." Cisco's tone sounded like that was more of a question than a statement.

"I don't think it'll need to be," Joe reasoned. "The meta's already dead. There's no way he could've survived that fall." Cisco's alarms blared again. "I just had to say something, didn't I?" Joe continued raising his eyes to the heavens. "What's happening Cisco?"

The engineer turned the computer monitor to show Peter Johnson walking fugitively down the street, subtly glancing left and right out of the corners of his eyes. "I think we got a dead man walking," Cisco declared.

"Who's that?" Harry investigated.

"Not now, Harry," Cisco called out in a singsong voice.

Barry glanced down at Cisco's gadget, which looked finished, that was resting on the chair. "Is it done?"

"Yeah," Cisco confirmed. "Just...be careful. I haven't had time to see whether it explodes or not when you press the button so… Yeah. Be ready for that."

Barry rolled his eyes before flashing into his suit and out the door, taking the sword.

Cisco quickly opened the comns and shouted, "It's name is Killer Whale, by the way!" Joe and Caitlin were giving him funny looks, so he defended himself with, "What? It's water related." When that did nothing to convince them, Cisco went on. "I don't see you coming up with anything better," he finished with a huff.

Caitlin shrugged and turned to explain what was happening to Harry.

Percy's POV

Okay, this was getting annoying. Every time I think I'm safe for the moment and can focus on getting home, the Flash shows up. True, this was only the second time, but still. I just want to go back to my deadly life of monsters and murderous gods, titans, and giants. Was that too much to ask? Also, I was running out of time on the deadline I gave Annabeth and the others: three days. It was now nighttime on my first whole day in Central City.

Anyways, I was walking down the street, minding my own business, when the Flash skids to a halt in front of me holding...a sword? Hang on; did this mean he was a demigod?

"Really, man? Can you just leave me alone?"

The Flash stepped forward, undaunted by my harsh sounding speech. Unfortunately. "Look, kid. I get that you're scared. The explosion changed everything for you. It gave you powers you don't understand and can't always control, but you don't have to hurt people. You don't have to lash out. I can help you."

I looked at him seriously for a moment. "Really?" I asked in small voice.

The Flash nodded. "Yes."

I burst out laughing. "Right, right," I said finally once I could control myself. "Listen, dude. First off, I don't know _what_ explosion you're talking about; second, I don't need help. I can control my powers just fine."

"Then why attack me?" the Flash asked. He paused for a moment, putting a hand to ear like he was listening to something. "Oh. _Oh_." He turned back to me. "Did Zoom bring you here and tell you to kill me?"

"Nope," I responded promptly. Who the Hades was Zoom?

"Okay then," the Flash sighed holding up the sword. "I guess I'll just have to bring you in."

I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure as to whether I should draw my own sword. Generally, when someone points a sword at you, that's a good idea, but this time I wasn't sure. The Flash wasn't holding it like a swordsman. And his finger was moving towards some kind of button… Oh. I figured it out as soon as the blade started glowing. It was meant to take away my powers somehow.

To see if it had worked, I stretched out my senses and made a little stream of water flow towards me. Thankfully, the Flash hadn't noticed. Well, not yet. Then I got an idea.

I held up my hands and stared at them with a horrified expression, like I was confused or something. "Oh no!" I cried. "My powers are gone!"

"Really?" the Flash asked hopefully.

I immediately dropped my hands and my horrified expression. "No." I swiped my hand across my body and knocked the Flash aside with a wave of water.

"Well, this is new," a voice from behind me sneered. "I thought I was the only one who could do that." I turned and stared into the face of my look alike.


	5. Super-Genius Equals Super-Evil

**A/N: I'm back in the saddle again! I'm back! (Anyone ever heard that Aerosmith song?) Once more, thank you to everyone who's reading this, especially to** **ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS, Chooch77, 10thphoenix, kazekami1620, Random Badass, WinterLuna2019, Luna George, and The Falcons for favoriting. Also to ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS, Chooch77, 10thphoenix, Random Badass, and HelloOlympus for following!**

 **As for reviews, Davechaosity319: I'm glad you liked the ending of that chapter. I often have a hard time with where I'm going to cut off my chapters. Don't want to end too soon or leave you guys on an uninteresting note, so it's a bit of a balancing act. Thanks! :)**

 **Underwater Fangirl: Here's the update you asked for. Enjoy! :)**

"Stay away, demon!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at...it. The other me simply sneered again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Flash's head swiveling back and forth like a bobblehead between the two of us.

"Is that really your best theory?" Me-2 asked condescendingly.

"Well, unless it's just Frank messing with me again, yeah. Wouldn't be the first time I saw a demon shape-shift." I leaned closer. "You're not Frank, right?"

"No," Me-2 agreed. "I am most certainly not Frank, whoever that is. Fascinating," Me-2 continued with hardly a pause. "I did not think cloning technology was this far advanced, the exception, of course, being Danton Black, who could replicate himself. I believe you are familiar with the man of whom I speak," Me-2 said to the Flash before resuming his creepy monologue. "Unless…" he paused for a moment. "The theory of the multiverse is true, in which case you would be...me from another earth."

I stared at my double for a second. "I understood, like, none of that."

"Disappointing," Me-2 drawled. "I had hoped that, were the theory true, my intelligence would at least follow me. It appears not, unfortunately."

I opened my mouth to reply, but all of a sudden, I was...moving. And so was Me-2. We were both being whisked along at incredible speed. Oh. It's the Flash again. You know, I was really starting to hate this guy. And this city.

I thought about busting out my sword and chopping away at the Flash's legs or something, but I thought that (1) that might be a little too drastic and (2) I might get myself killed doing that. Now, I'm not a genius, unlike Me-2 over there, but even _I_ knew the basic concepts of momentum. The Flash travels at supersonic speeds, which means that if he dropped us, we'd be falling at supersonic speeds. Not fun.

When we stopped moving, Me-2 and I were in some a kind of cell decorated with blue. The dumb thing was that the door was made of glass.

Great idea guys! Stick a couple of people with water powers in cells with glass doors (hint: water breaks glass)! I rolled my eyes before facing the camera in the corner and calling out, "Uh, whoever's up there, I just wanted to say: you're an idiot!"

I turned my back to camera and reached out with my senses, looking for water. Luckily, pretty much all buildings have this fancy-schmancy new invention called indoor plumbing. A huge flood answered my call and pounded up against the glass door until I refined it, forming a single, hardened battering ram. The water whacked itself repeatedly against the glass until the door broke open, allowing me to step out. When I did, I saw Me-2 staring at me.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? Use my powers?" I clarified. Didn't this guy have the same powers as me?

"Yeah. Mine aren't working in here."

"Well, sucks for you." I shrugged as I was walking away. Then the owl dropped from the ceiling. No, I'm serious. An owl actually fell off the rafters or something and just lay face down on the floor for a second. "What the…?"

Me-2 just rolled his eyes. "Not _again_ Annabel." He waited for a moment later longer. The owl didn't move. "I could use some _help_ , Annabel!"

This time, the owl stirred and gradually stood. Suddenly, the animal started stretching out getting longer and taller, and then a little wider. When it had finished shape-shifting, it had taken a form I was very familiar with: Annabeth. Except...it wasn't Annabeth. Something was wrong.

"Annabeth?" I questioned tentatively. Did she follow me here or something? But it couldn't be her. As far as I knew, my Annabeth couldn't turn into an owl.

The other Annabeth giggled, tossed her hair, and asked in a valley girl voice, "Like, who's Annabeth?" Even before this...this imposter spoke a word, I could tell it wasn't Annabeth. Annabeth almost never messed with her hair; she was generally too busy killing one monster or another. That was the first clue. Second: I had only heard Annabeth giggle like twice. In _years_ of knowing her. And the accent...well, someone as intelligent as my girlfriend would never speak that way.

"Never mind that," Me-2 interrupted from his cell. "Annabel, pull out that device I gave you." Annabel nodded and obediently pulled some kind of small computer out of her pocket. "Good," Me-2 continued. "Turn it on and then press the red button."

Annabel (I guess that's her name) turned the device and then paused. "The, like, red button?"

Me-2 rubbed forehead with one hand. "Yes, Annabel. The red button."

Annabel hesitated. "Are you, like, sure? 'Cause like, last time-,"

"Annabel, what have we said about making plans, asking questions, and the like?"

"To, like, let you do that kind of stuff," Annabel replied with a sheepish smile after a second or two of thinking.

Needless to say (but I'll say it anyway), I was pretty freaked out at this point. The scene was so...backwards. If anyone let _me_ do most of the thinking, they'd probably end up in prison or something.

Anyways, Annabel pushed the red button on the computer and a few moments later Me-2's cell door hissed open. Annabel ran to Me-2 and put her arms around him.

"Good job, Bird Brain," Me-2 muttered to her.

"Thanks, Wise Boy."

I just stared. Annabeth and I always called each other by pet names. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. We didn't really plan for that to happen, it just did over the years. And here I was, watching Me-2 and Annabeth-2 call each other twisted takes on _our_ nicknames. What was _happening_? How was this even possible?

The I heard a sound that I had sadly become all too familiar with in the past two days: the crackling of electricity. I rolled my eyes as I was turning around.

"Do you want me to destroy another one of your fancy cells or something?" I demanded tiredly.

The Flash paused for a moment. "How...how did you do that?"

I raised a single hand. "Water powers, dude. Did you think glass was just gonna not break or something?"

"Yeah," the Flash admitted slowly.

"Why are you even talking to this guy?" Me-2 snarled. "Let's just kill him."

"Okay, first off: why? And second: what the heck are you? Although, I guess that should have been my first question…"

The Flash's head was starting to resemble a bobblehead again as Me-2 and I continued to talk. "Why kill him?" Me-2 gestured to the Flash. "Because he's a thorn in our side," he took Annabel's hand, "and _we_ want this city. The Flash worked with the man who caused the explosion."

"It was complicated," the Flash protested. "He pretended to be someone he wasn't."

"Yes, yes, I _know_ ," Me-2 interrupted. "Harrison Wells was not actually Harrison Wells; he was Eobard Thawne, a speedster from the future who murdered your mother." The Flash gave Me-2 an astonished look. "Oh yes, _Flash_. I know exactly who you are. Exactly who to use against you. Perhaps that little friend of yours... What was her name now? Oh, I remember." He smiled evilly, something I hoped to never see my own face do again. "Iris West."

The Flash's face contorted into one of the angriest expressions I have seen on a non-demigod/demigod related thing. He took Annabel and Me-2 and shoved them into cells before coming back for me.

"Woah, dude," I said putting my hands in the air. "I'm on your side. Kind of. It'd help if I knew who you were. And who they were. And, uh, where I was."

"Relax," the Flash responded in though some kind of voice modulator. "My friends and I just want to talk to you."

"Great," I answered with a sarcastic smile.


	6. Coffee Shop Guy Pops Some Bubbles

**A/N: Guess who? Man, after that last episode, I needed some time to just think happy thoughts. Barry not in the speed force...HR not dead...Barry not in the speed force... Then my thoughts would be interrupted by something like: NO NO NO NO NO, BARRY NO! WHAT IF THEY DON'T MAKE ANOTHER SEASON AND WHAT IF HE'S TRAPPED THERE FOREVER AND AHHHHHHH!**

 **Yeah, so...that's my head right now. Whatever. Thanks to Dgolden42, Death's Desolation, KiraFoxHime09, Shadowknight23, amazingkingxman, Trickster True, Omega Alpha Hydra, joloisez, and percyolympian for favoriting and to Dgolden42, ChicaLoca21, Death's Desolation, LadyYaoiJ, KiraFoxHime09, Trickster True, Omega Alpha Hydra, colanitre, What About Yesterday, Mythical Paradox, Bordeaux Lady, and Maks648 for following! As for review responses...**

 **Robin371: Aww! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Earth-1 Percy, I had a lot of fun writing him. As for Percy's earth...that'll come later.**

 **brade1991: Trust me, it will be.**

 **Bass Beast: Thanks! Doesn't it seem like Starbucks is everywhere in the world?**

 **Personofmanythings: Thank you!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

The Flash led me slowly (for him) up to some circular room that seemed to be his base of operations. Inside the room were a bunch of unfamiliar people. There was one African-American guy who looked like a cop or something, a guy that reminded me of an older Leo with longer hair, a serious-looking redhead, a good-looking African-American girl that looked like she could be the cop's daughter, and another man who stood kind aloof, like he wasn't sure he belonged. All seemed relatively relaxed, but that changed once I walked into the room. Yeah. I tend to have that effect.

"Ba-Flash, are you crazy?" the redhead demanded.

"No," responded, still speaking through the voice modulator. "We need answers. He says Zoom didn't bring him here, but he's clearly not from this earth, as you so kindly pointed out to me in the field," the Flash finished somewhat venomously, glancing at the guy who didn't seem to gel with the rest of the people.

"Timeout, timeout," I interrupted making the time out sign with my hands. "Who's Zoom? 'Cause, whoever he is," I chuckled a little, "I pity him. He has a _stupid_ name."

"So…" the cop drawled, "not from Earth-2 then."

The guy who looked like an older Leo spoke up. "Okay, so Zoom is like this creepy-looking guy who wears a suit like Flash's over here, only his is blue. He sounds like he's spitting at you when he talks, and he's completely evil and is intent on sending metahumans over here, to Earth-1 to kill the Flash."

"Oh, you mean Death Face," I concluded. "Yeah, he did bring me here. See, he told me to do something as soon as we got here, but I couldn't hear him because my ears were ringing. So, I'm on a different Earth? How does that even work?"

The Flash walked over to a whiteboard-like thing that was made of glass. He drew a couple circles on it, narrating the entire time. "So, imagine that there are infinite realities, basically, out there and each one's a little different. Maybe on this one Steve Jobs never created the iPhone, on this one the Confederates won the Civil War, and on this one the particle accelerator never exploded."

I racked my brain, trying to think about big explosions that had happened recently, but nothing came to mind. Except for, well...the explosions that did _not_ involve mortals. "You have drawn bubbles," I observed like the intelligent person I was.

The Flash continued, "All these earths vibrate on different frequencies, but they exist in the same space." He drew lines connecting all the bubbles- sorry, earths. "So, if you go fast enough, you can travel to these other earths. That's what Zoom did with you; he dragged you along."

"You popped the bubbles," I fake-pouted. Then I processed what the Flash was saying. "Hang on, I'm on another _earth_?" The Flash, and everyone else in the room, nodded confirmation. I got an idea. What if they didn't have the gods here…? "This is going to sound a little weird, but did a series of really destructive freak storms sweep through the country about...oh, three or four years ago?" Maybe if Typhon hadn't done his little try-to-destroy-Mount-Olympus thingy here, it was because the gods didn't exist at all.

The redhead at the computer desk raised an eyebrow and replied, "No. Did that happen on your earth?"

"Yeah," I answered absently. "It was pretty nasty. But, if I were to say," I raised my voice until I was shouting, "that Zeus was a...territorial...idiot who should stop carrying on with every mortal girl he runs into and Poseidon is an awesome god who should rule over the entire universe," I lowered my voice again, hoping these people would think nothing of my outburst, "nothing would happen?" I said those last three words innocently, like it was just a silly question. But I kept an ear open for the sound of thunder.

"Yeah, there's no way anything would happen if you said that on _any_ earth," the cop's daughter told me.

I waited a second longer, but no thunder came. "Oh my gods, yes!" I muttered. "I can use a cell phone!" Then, out loud I continued, "Right, right. I just wanted to be sure. I've always had a...thing for Greek mythology. I just thought: if superheroes are real, why not the gods? Guess that's never gonna happen."

The guy who no one seemed to like very much spoke up. "So, if you're not from my earth, which one are you from?"

"How should I know?" I scoffed. "Until tonight, I didn't even know that was possible. One thing, though. You should probably get me home pretty soon. See, when Death Face kidnapped me, I wrote this note to my girlfriend to tell her I had been captured, and I said I'd be back in three days. I've been here for about two days, and my girlfriend tends to get...violent when I go missing for more than the time I've given her."

"Do teenagers just get kidnapped all the time on your earth, or something?" the Flash asked incredulously.

"You'd be surprised," I muttered. Stinkin' Hera. At least this time I had my memories… "I just have friends who are...tough. And occasionally - no, I'm not gonna say that. Never mind."

The Flash looked around the room and reasoned, "Well, we can focus on getting you home in the morning. For now, we all need sleep."

"True," I agreed, although I wasn't sure how much sleep I'd get. I _was_ tired, but I was farther away from Annabeth than I thought. That would be a problem, as she and Nico were the only ones who really understood what happened down...there.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of footsteps. I realized everyone was heading for the door and leaving me alone. "Okay," I called after them. "That's cool. I'll just crash here!" There was no response. "Could've been worse," I admitted to myself. At least here there was something like a bed. Technically it was a gurney, but I wasn't about to get picky. I slept in a tree last night. I shrugged and lay down on the sterile white sheets, praying to the gods (who didn't exist here. Yay!/Not yay.) that I would sleep peacefully. For once.


	7. I Sleep on a Gurney

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm on Memorial Day break so I'm trying to get some writing done. I just finished this chapter, so I'll probably be going back and editing the other ones in a sec. Since I just published another chapter, the list of people who followed/favorited/reviewed isn't as long. If you haven't done that yet, do it now! And you can just skip over this next part. Even though you probably do anyway... Thanks to kadehex, ipodcrush, THE green Blob, NexUmbra, and SeMoBe for following and to ipodcrush, NexUmbra, and Pirouette Prisoner for favoriting! No reviewers this time, but that's okay 'cause it's been less than twenty-four hours. Enjoy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Third Person POV at STAR Labs

Team Flash came back to STAR Labs early the next morning, ready for another day of metahuman… stuff. Pretty soon after they left, they realized they had made a really dumb mistake: they left Johnson's doppelganger alone. Not only did this mean he had nothing to sleep on but a gurney, it also meant that he could have messed with their systems or freed the metahumans in the pipeline. Oops.

Luckily for them, Johnson's doppelganger (they'd have to find out his real name this morning) was still in building, sleeping on the gurney. One thing though...he seemed to be having a nightmare of some kind, and a violent one at that.

The doppelganger muttered deliriously, something about demon grandmothers and janitors, and tossed from side to side.

"Maybe the janitor at his school was evil, or something," Cisco guessed.

Caitlin gave him a disparaging look. "I highly doubt that. But I'm gonna wake him up. We need his help, kind of, and he's starting to freak me out a little bit." The rest of the team grunted in agreement as Caitlin approached the teen.

She touched his arm lightly with one hand and he immediately woke up. Before they could blink, Johnson's doppelganger was on his feet, a glowing bronze sword in hand that had appeared from nowhere. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be rapidly attempting to take in his surroundings. When he finally noticed he was holding a sword at Caitlin's neck, he seemed to recognize her and stepped back.

"Sorry about that," he said casually. "But, uh...old habits die hard."

"Dude, is that a real sword?" Cisco demanded rushing forward.

"Um, what sword?" Johnson's doppelganger but the sword behind his back. A moment later, his hand came back empty.

"Woah…" Cisco breathed. "Coolest metahuman power ever!"

"I'm not a metahuman, whatever that is," the teen stated.

"Well, what's your name?" Joe asked. Thank goodness. The author was getting tired of using terms like "the teen," "Johnson's doppelganger," and "the doppelganger."

The teen promptly replied, "Percy Jackson."

"I told you, Joe. That's what he told me last time," Barry reminded Joe.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "I haven't told anyone else my name except…" his eyes widened, "that guy at the coffee shop. Bart Allen, or something. I knew you were acting kind of weird."

"Barry," said person corrected removing his cowl. His friends all gave him annoyed looks, but he protested, "What? He's leaving soon anyways."

Iris caved. "Alright, fine. I suppose if we're going to work with him, he should know our names. Besides, he was bound to find out eventually. His doppelganger is a genius, after all."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, Me- _2_ is a genius. I wouldn't have figured anything out, if not for that last comment. Thanks, though. I tend to trust people more if I know their name."

"Right, well, whatever," Cisco interrupted. "I'm Cisco Ramon, she's Iris West, that's her dad Joe West, that's Caitlin Snow, and the sourpuss over there is Harrison Wells. Call him Harry. It's less creepy that way."

"What's creepy about the name Harrison?" Percy inquired.

"It's the history, man. The history," was Cisco's bleak reply.

"Great. Fine. Now how do I get home?" Percy demanded, suddenly on edge. "We pretty much have the rest of today before my girlfriend, and the rest of my friends, go nuts. I have a feeling they'll find their way here."

"Well," Caitlin started tentatively. "I think maybe if I could get a blood sample I might be able to figure out which earth you're from. Then we could get you back there."

Percy hesitated. "I'm not so sure I should do that."

"Why not, man?" Cisco interjected. "Caitlin's not going to kill you or experiment on you or anything."

"My DNA is...different."

"Yeah, yeah. We know the particle accelerator exploded and messed up your DNA giving you superpowers. Heard it all before," Joe answered tiredly.

"Uh, no. There was no particle accelerator explosion on my earth. My DNA's different in a...different way."

"Well, then I'm not sure we can help you," Barry admitted. "It'll be a lot harder to find out which earth you're from."

"If I'm honest," Caitlin corrected, "I'm not entirely sure this will work. We haven't really tried it before, but I'm fairly certain there will be some irregularities in your DNA that correlate with one particular earth."

"Fine. But you're gonna get weirded out. Just telling you." Percy walked forward, baring his arm for Caitlin. She quickly extracted the blood, but then noticed something she hadn't before.

"Is that a burn on your arm?" She gestured towards the bottom of a black mark that was showing at the end of his sleeve.

Percy smiled somewhat fondly. "No. It's a reminder." Then he turned and walked out the door. "Let me know if you find anything!"

"Where are you going?" Iris demanded. "How are we supposed to contact you if you're not in the building?"

"I'm not leaving the building!" he called back. "I need to whack something. You wouldn't happen to have anything I can destroy, would you?" Without waiting for a reply he continued, "Never mind. I'll find something."

Earth Twelve: Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth stared at the note Percy had left saying he'd be back in three days. That was three days ago. Needless to say, Annabeth was mad. Her boyfriend kept disappearing at super-inconvenient times. True, no disasters were going on _this_ time, but what if something came up? What could've happened that Percy would take longer to get home than three days? And the portal Percy described…

Ugh. Annabeth hated not knowing. She had to figure out how to get Percy back, wherever he was.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a sort of vibrating noise and a pulsating blue light. Annabeth quickly looked up and saw the same portal Percy had described. Without thinking, something she didn't do very often, Annabeth charged into the portal and hoped she would end up in the same place as Percy.


	8. I Confuse a Lot of People, but Not Me

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! This is starting to look like it could be a pretty long story...yay! Ah, I love writing these interactions. You know, sometimes I wish someone would invent a device that would let you make movies with your mind. Like, you picture the characters, what they say, what they do, and then it appears on screen! I would've made so many movies by now...**

 **Followers: Anonymousnette, Rick Riordan's Apprentice, Bookworm0226, andrew213, BasicCourtesy, LegacyOfIris, klf15, Silver Simmons, Lotto2355, aang42, , and sankrisid. Thank you ever so much! Apparently, this story has _72_ followers now, which is more than any other story of mine...I think. Whatever the case, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **Favorite-ers: Anonymousnette, Rick Riordan's Apprentice, Bookworn0226, andrew213, thedconn, klf15, Silver Simmons, zanthian123, bigrig56, and aang42. Thank you thank you thank you! 51 favorites; that's how awesome you guys are. Keep it up!**

 **Anonymousnette: I couldn't tell whether your review was positive or negative, but based on the fact that you both favorited and** **followed, I'll take it as a compliment. Yes, Peter Johnson. Even on Earth-1, Dionysus retains his influence. :)**

 **Kkthekloolone: Thank you so much. I'm glad you are enjoying this and even happier that you reviewed! :)**

 **I found treasure (Guest): Awww! Thanks you so much! And don't worry, if I don't continue this story, it's just gonna bounce around in my head for the rest of my days, so... :)**

 **Davechaosity319: ...and now you have it. :)**

 **7halfbloods (Guest): Here's the update! Enjoy it! (And that's an order. Not really, but enjoy it.) :)**

Percy's POV

I walked out of that room as quickly as I could, unsure of what I had just done. The gods don't have DNA. They were going to ask me why I wasn't a puddle of goo on the floor once they found out I only have half a DNA helix, and then I'd either have to come up with some excuse or tell them the truth. I was leaning more towards the second one, partly because I wasn't sure I could come up with a believable excuse, and partly because it would be a lot easier to motivate if they understood how dangerous my girlfriend was.

I wandered through the corridors for a while, trying to familiarize myself with the building I was in. Somehow, I ended up in the prison that the Flash, or Barry, I guess, had locked me in before.

There were still glass shards everywhere from when I smashed the cell door open. I could see Me-2 leaning against the wall of his cell looking bored.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Is it still Percy, or what?"

Me-2 looked up quickly at the prospect of conversation. "You have an English name, but you're American? That's one of the strangest things I've ever heard."

"I'm named after the Greek dude," I corrected. "Only hero to ever actually live happily ever after."

"Hmm. Thankfully, my mother gave me a sensible name: Peter. Peter Johnson."

I nearly choked on my laughter. "Peter Johnson? This has got to be the Fates messing with me." Me-2 - Peter looked confused, and for a good reason. I can be quite cryptic when I want to be. What's that you say? Okay, okay, shut up. I get it. I'm not cryptic at all. Sheesh. "It's just that, on my...earth, I have this camp director, Dion- Mr. D, who always calls me Peter Johnson. He refuses to learn any camper's name correctly."

Peter cocked his head to the side, considering me. "The Greek gods are real on your earth, aren't they?"

"W-why would you think that?" I stuttered.

"First off: I'm a genius, as I've said before. Second: you're a moron, so I can see right through your little tricks. You keep mentioning Greek names, Greek deities, everything you've said has had something to do with the Greeks!"

"I feel like that's a bit of an exaggeration right there…"

"It's called a hyperbole."

"Yeah, I'm never gonna remember that."

"I, like, totally feel the same way," Annabel broke in from my left. "I can _never_ understand like, anything he says, but I love him anyways," she finished with a sigh.

"I don't get you," I mused. "Peter, or whatever you want to call him, has my powers but you...you have powers my Annabeth doesn't."

"That's because we're different from _your Annabeth_ ," Peter sneered. "You're demigods, aren't you?"

"And you're not?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "No. We're metahumans."

"Yeah, I just got here, so I have no idea what that means."

Peter let out an exasperated sigh. "About two years ago, a particle accelerator was blown up by that guy I mentioned earlier: Eobard Thawne. At the time, we knew him as Harrison Wells. The accelerator released dark matter-" he caught my nonplussed look, " _weird stuff_ into the city. This _stuff_ changed some people's DNA and gave them powers. We were two of the people affected. If I hadn't been, I would've drowned."

"Okay..." I paused for a second trying to process things. "So you were drowning, you get water powers. What about Annabel? As far as I can tell, she just randomly turns into a bird."

"We're...not sure," Peter admitted. "But Annabel's always had a deep connection with animals. Especially birds, and owls at that."

Who knows where our conversation would've gone after that? No one. Because we were interrupted by my...frenemy (with emphasis on either _enemy_ or _fr_ , I can't tell) speeding down to come and get me. "So, something's up with your blood…" he started.

"I told you so," I grumbled.

"You're going to have to tell them," Peter warned. I ignored him, only pausing to stick my tongue out at him as Barry and I were walkin away. Maturity is a grand thing, you know.

A few minutes later, Barry and I were back in that giant round room full of computers and other stuff I would generally destroy on sight so that I wasn't met with yet another army of monsters out for my blood. When I walked in, everyone turned to stare at me (again).

"So," Joe started. "You wanna tell us why you only have half a DNA helix? I don't know much about science but I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"Well, I really don't want to tell you, but I think based on your facial expressions that I don't have a choice."

"No," Harry broke in. "You really don't."

"Cool," I said sarcastically. "Are you sure you want to know?" I asked nervously, unsure of how to start. "Because what I'm about to tell you is kind of a secret and if you were to come to my earth, it could potentially kill you."

Cisco guessed, "Were you involved in some kind of...illegal activity?"

I paused for a moment. Was living in camp run by children and a centaur, conducting quests across the globe, destroying the occasional building or bus, and saving the world every once in a while illegal? "Well, most of the authorities don't really know about it, so...maybe."

"Too bad," Caitlin commented. "Most of the doppelganger we've seen have been the opposite of their counterparts. I guess we were hoping if you were a criminal on this earth, you'd be a hero on yours."

"Ouch," I sighed. "Then again, you don't really know the whole story, so that's okay. Look, you remember when I started shouting about Zeus and Poseidon and you guys started thinking I was crazy? Well, I was trying to check if there were Greek gods here because on my earth...they're real. Yeah, if I said what I said back on my earth, I would be a pile of ashes right now. If my father wasn't watching, that is, 'cause Zeus doesn't want my dad mad at him."

Iris (like the flower or the goddess?) raised an eyebrow. "Then who's your dad?"

I started fidgeting with my hands idly. How do I explain this? "So, you know how in the old stories, the gods would have kids with mortals, and they would go around doing a bunch of crazy stuff? Yeah, I'm one of those. We're called demigods, or half-bloods if you prefer. My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea. Which means my life is crazier and more dangerous than other demigods'."

Unsurprisingly, I was met with a bunch of skeptical expressions. "This explains your abnormally messed up DNA how?" Barry broke in.

"Well, gods don't have DNA, so what you're seeing right there is all my mom. Sally Jackson; wonderful lady. But abnormally messed up? I've never seen anything that was normally messed up."

"All metahumans' DNA is different in some way from a normal human being's, but not this different," Caitlin explained.

"Okay, great," I responded. "Now, can you figure out where I'm from? Those friends of mine that I mentioned? Yeah, they're demigods too and get a little murderous at times. Our instinct is kind of like...attack first and ask questions later. And did I mention? We attack with swords. And daggers. And the occasional shotgun. Although, the weapons might not actually work on any of you." Everyone gave me that You're crazy look again, so I explained, "Our weapons our made of Celestial bronze. Like my sword here, Riptide." I pulled it out and showed it to them. "Celestial bronze is modified by magic to not harm mortals. But if you're DNA is different…"

"Let's test it!" Cisco said excitedly. "Barry heals fast, so Percy can just chop away or whatever."

Barry looked at Cisco like, _Thanks. I'm really feeling your concern for my well-being._

I was starting to like Cisco. He definitely reminded me of Leo, what with the tech stuff and the general craziness. But that plan was a horrible one. "I'm not sure you want me to just chop away. If I'm right and Celestial bronze can hurt metahumans, I'd probably cut him in half or something. I could just try a little tiny cut though."

"Sure," Barry agreed hopelessly.

"Uh, if you're gonna do the hand, take the glove of first, Barry. I don't need _another_ hole in my suit." If I didn't know better, I would've said that was Leo.

Barry rolled his eyes, but took off one of the gloves and set it down on a nearby table. I raised Riptide up slightly, lowering it slowly towards his hand. "This'll only take a second. Sorry if I chop off your hand. Here we go!" I slid Riptide over Barry's hand with hardly any pressure, drawing blood everywhere the sharp edge touched. "Congrats," I told him. "You are now the first mortal to be harmed by Celestial bronze."

"Wonderful," Barry responded. But I noticed that the cut was already healed. Handy.

"Anyways," Caitlin started, "we haven't been able to figure out what earth you're from yet, because we thought we only had half a sample. I should be able to figure it out pretty soon though."

I nodded. "Good." How long had I been here again? Maybe three and a half days? Wonderful. Everyone back home was going to kill me.

Well, we were all just kind of standing there doing nothing when a dagger decided to imbed itself in Barry's shoulder. The force behind the knife made Barry stagger forward a little bit and clutch the spot where the dagger broke through the front of the suit.

"Barry!" Joe shouted, which was kind of unnecessary. It was a natural reaction, I guess. In one motion, the cop pulled his gun out it's holster and pointed it at the open doorway, which Barry had now vacated.

Yeah, apparently, these people really needed to work on their security. Or at least stop standing in front of open doorways that are at blind corners. Someone had just waltzed in and thrown a dagger at Barry, and I had a feeling I knew who it was.


	9. We Admit to Blowing Stuff Up

**A/N: Ugh. This chapter did not want to come out. Just gonna warn you right now, it's kind of a filler chapter. Although, one of my favorite people does make an appearence... Mwah ha ha ha! It also gets a little more serious, but I felt like it was necessary. Meh. The next one'll be better, I promise.**

 **Followers: fangirl2410, GM12, Surumethekraken, XBlacknight, serenacp0, OWolfunderfullMoonO, Schmitty16, mayimoveon, Pen-Always-In-Hand, Black Troublekat, NuttyShaggy, tocksters, GrandNinjaMasterRen, and Sgorm1230. I love you guys! Thank you so much. We're up to eighty-eight followers now, according to FanFiction, and let's keep that number rising!**

 **Favorites: sankrisid23, Wolfman2010ism, GM12, XBlacknight, serenacp0, Schmitty16, Turtlepower12, Lord-of-Walruses, Pen-Always-In-Hand, Black Troublekat, NuttyShaggy, LivingLife4ever, and Sgorm1230. I love you guys too! Sixty-four favorites now, so...keep it up!**

 **sankrisid23: Here she is! My favorite daughter of Athena has finally joined the fray...:)**

 **fangirl2410: Aww, thank you! I'll try to get the next chapter out fast. :)**

 **AACM25: Yeah, I know... Thinking about it right now, it could be Barry's connection to the spped force that made him important, but that's not what I was thinking before. Would it be mean to say I just really wanted an excuse for Annabeth to hurt Barry with her dagger, or is that okay? If you read the other story I wrote, you might notice a pattern. Apparently I just really like it when demigods attack Team Flash. Am I the only one? Heh heh. :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Yay! I like making people laugh. It makes me laugh. And I like laughing. :)**

 **Anonymousnette: I just love making Mr. D references. Really, I'm pretty sure I've made one in all my PJO stories. He he. :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Team Flash (Did they call themselves that? Whatever. I'm going to call them that.) was freaking out and trying to get the dagger out of Barry's shoulder. I got the feeling they had done this a lot.

"Whoever's there, show yourself!" Joe yelled at the door. There was no response.

I put my hands in the air in a placating gesture. "Okay, calm down." Was it my imagination, or did I hear a little movement from the hallway? "Everything's okay. Just put the gun away."

"Everything's not okay!" Iris cried. "We were just attacked."

"Put it away, Joe," I commanded. "I'll explain, just _put it away_. No one points a gun at my girlfriend and lives."

"Your _what_?" the six people in the room demanded at once.

Joe lowered the gun in his surprise, and I called out, "You can come in now, Wise Girl."

Annabeth came from around the corner, a stormy expression on her face and fists clenched at her sides. "Really, Seaweed Brain?" she half snarled. "What happened to three days? I swear, every time someone kidnaps you, I have to come get you. You can't just come home on your own."

"You do realize there were times that _I_ had to come get _you_ , right?"

"Whatever." I held out my arms for a hug, and she obliged. "I was worried, Percy. Why haven't you taken this guy down yet?" she continued turning to Barry, who was being tended by Caitlin.

"Yeah, he's not the one who brought me here."

"Percy, I've looked at the news reports and this guy makes lightning when he runs. In you note, you said a guy with honest-to-goodness lightning on him."

"I should've specified the color. Death Face's lightning was blue," I clarified.

"His name is Zoom," Harry reminded me.

"I'm never calling him that. But, Wise Girl, how did you find out where the Flash would be?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It was simple. I read the reports and found out that almost every time the Flash goes up against a metahuman, he runs back to this general area. Then I looked at the nearby buildings and figured that only STAR Labs would be technologically advanced enough to help with superhuman criminals."

"I gotta tell you something, Annie. We're a long way from home," I started tentatively.

"I know," she responded instantly. "We're on another earth, meaning the theory of the multiverse is true which," she took a deep breath, "I can't even tell you how excited I am. When the rest of my cabin hears, they are going to freak. So, how do we get home?"

I leaned a little closer to her a whispered, "You might want to apologize for attacking their friend."

"Right, right. Sometimes I forget that not all people are used to being attacked by teenagers. Listen, sorry I attacked you," she continued turning to Barry. But for all I knew, you could've been some kind of monster."

"We don't have to worry about that here," I informed her. "Apparently our earth is the only one with the Greek gods."

"Yeah, I figured they weren't here after an Iris message failed twice. But on no earth except ours? Come on. We have the worst luck."

"I feel like you need a better excuse than monsters," Cisco growled. "All of them died in the old stories."

Annabeth cocked her head to the side. "Uh, no they didn't," she began sarcastically. "There's this super special evil place called Tartarus. When monsters are killed in the mortal world, their essence is sent to Tartarus, where they reform. Then, they come back to the mortal world and try to kill us over and over and over."

"Happy fun times," I confirmed. "I did tell you that being a demigod is super dangerous, right?"

Joe smirked. "So, you've got a bunch of teenagers who are trained to just attack people without making sure they're actually threats first?"

I nodded. "Yep. Pretty much."

"So, that's what you meant when you said you could be involved in some less than legal actions?" Caitlin confirmed.

Annabeth answered for me. "Well, we may have blown a few things up over the years and uh, there was one incident where a few mortals ended up on this boat…" she exhaled sharply. "That was nasty."

"They're still alive, right?" Barry asked, voice tight.

I bit my lower lip nervously. "Um...unclear."

"Yeah, the boat was kind of infested with flesh eating monsters, so probably not," Annabeth added.

"Anyways, what I meant when I said what we did might be less than legal was that the authorities might don't know everything we do. There's this thing on our earth called the Mist-" Cisco winced and I stopped. "What?"

"Well, it's just - just," he started with a stutter. "Oh, come on!" He glanced around the room. "Am I the only one who remembers this? Year one, Kyle Nimbus, AKA the Mist?" Barry, Joe, and Caitlin rolled their eyes.

"We remember, Cisco."

Annabeth interrupted, "So, the Mist shields mortals minds from seeing things that would potentially melt their brains. That's why they don't know. One thing I'm guessing my idiot boyfriend neglected to tell you, however, is that demigods are also known as heroes. There's a reason for that."

"Our earth…" I started, "it's got problems." How should I tell them about the multiple wars we had been through? "See, a lot of the titans and giants from the old stories still hold grudges against the gods and their children. In the past few years...some of them have risen up. The first was Kronos. Despite being chopped into tiny little pieces, he somehow managed to corrupt a friend of ours. Eventually, Kronos clawed his way out of Tartarus and started a war that ended up killing a lot of our friends."

"And you were present during this war?" Joe questioned.

I glanced at Annabeth, and she nodded. _Keep going._ "I led it," I admitted nervously.

Harry cut in, "Where was the military through all this? Why'd they let an eighteen year old lead a war that could end the world?"

"We were fifteen," Annabeth corrected. "And the military couldn't have done anything. Kronos put all the mortals in Manhattan to sleep with the help of Morpheus, the god of sleep, and slowed time around the island. He also had an army of monsters that the mortals couldn't even see properly. We stopped them eventually, but...camp was never the same again. That was the first war."

"The second time," I rubbed my forehead tiredly, "it was Gaea trying to rise. The earth goddess," I clarified. "Hera, that-" There was more after that. Trust me. I'm just not sure it's printable. Like, at all. Anyways, I finished my string of curses, leaving Team Flash wide eyed, "kidnapped me and stole my memories. She sent me to the Roman camp for Roman demigods, who had been our unknown enemy for years. We ended up involved in another quest to save the world, only this time...we were against the world."

Annabeth continued, "In the end, Gaea rose. The Romans attacked our camp with their superior numbers, but eventually realized we weren't the enemy. Their "allies" were monsters though, and as soon as the Romans worked with us the monsters turned on us. We fought, and Gaea came. We couldn't even trust the earth anymore. A close friend of ours sacrificed himself to put her back to sleep."

Team Flash gave us sympathetic looks. "Oh, he's all good now," I reassured them. "He came back a while later."

"So you have a Lazarus Pit on your earth too," Barry grunted.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? No. Physician's Cure."

"I see that no matter what earth you're on, somehow your dead enemies keep getting thrown back in your face," Cisco commented. "You know, sometimes I think we're living in this universe - well, multiverse - where there are these people that control our lives and make them crazy on purpose. Like, Authors, or something."

Annabeth nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm totally sure that's true…" She turned to Barry. "I see your friends are just as crazy as ours."

"Crazier," Caitlin agreed.

"'Kay, I can hear you," Cisco practically yelled. "I'm standing right here, guys. Right here."

There was a long pause before I spoke again. "So...what now?"

Alarms blared throughout the building.


	10. Me-2 is Way Too Smart

**A/N: Wow. Two chapters in one day. I am on a roll! Actually, I'm not. I'm sick and bored, so I watch the Flash and write FanFiction. Hey, don't look at me like that! Y'all do the same thing (right? Please tell me I'm not alone!). Anyways, I forgot to tell you guys this in the last note, but I went back and edited the previous chapters a little, so they should be in better shape now. There's a little more about Annabel's role in Johnson's take-over-Central rampage (get used to those hyphens; you'll see more of them) and a few coversations that I think are a litle smoother.**

 **Favorites: Only one this time: Lauriver4ever. Thank you, dear reader! That brings us up to sixty-five, so yay! I really like it when the numbers end in either fives or zeroes, not sure why. I'm just weird that way... Lauriver4ever, you were also my only follower this time around, so I'm just not even gonna make another thing. Just-**

 **Oh, just kidding. Followers: Lauriver4ever and Bookmaster3470. Bookmaster3470, you folloed literally right as I was typing this, so congrats! You made the cutoff! Love you guys! Keep it up! That's, what ninty followers? Woah, am I dreaming? _Two_ numbers - make that three, thirty reviews - that end in either a five or a zero? My dream has come true! Also, apparently you reviewers have gone nuts, because I got like _seven_ in a _hour_. YAY!**

 **fangirl2410: I'm glad that I could make you glad by making me glad by writing this story that makes people glad. Okay, what the hel - I mean _heck_ did I just say? Just...whatever. I'm happy (don't say glad!) that you were...happy with the update and hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **Davechaosity319: I have done a little reading on the subject, in passing, but I regret to say I don't seem to be as well versed in the matter as you. But I totally get the ranting thing. There was this one time at school where I started discussing minature black holes and then I was all like, "But if physicists think that miniature black holes can be used to travel to alternate universes, how does the Flash get to alterante universes? Does he somehow shrink himself or perhaps physicists only need the energy generated by these minature black holes to travel to other universes and the'd use something larger to actually transport themselves there..." I could literally feel myself turning red in the face, but I just didn't stop.**

 **Lauriver4ever: Okay, so you were like four of the reviews I got, which makes you an awesome person, especially since you followed, favorited, reviewed four times, and favorited at least one of my other stories. And, just so you know, the numbers is parentheses are the review numbers. Here we go. (1) I hate them with passion and would gladly engage them in mortal combat...if I wasn't a mortal and they weren't immortal, that is. (2) I know, right? Writing Annabel gave me chills... (3) SHE'S HERE! (4) Trust me, they will meet their doppelgangers, and I've already got plans for Team Arrow... Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

"What now?" Harry grumbled.

Cisco ran over to his monitors muttering, "I swear, every time we're about to relax…" He typed in a few quick commands on one of the numerous keyboards. "What the hell, man!" he yelled out of nowhere.

Harry gave him a disparaging look. "What?"

"My system's been hacked. The only person who's ever done that was Felicity. And whoever hacked us freed Johnson and Chase from the pipeline!"

Annabeth cocked her head to one side. "Johnson and...Chase?" Her eyes widened as she turned to me. "You met our doubles? Let me see them."

"Wise Girl, they just escaped. And I'm pretty sure you would get frustrated with your double, and possibly mine. They're very...different from us."

"Who cares about your doppelgangers?" Joe demanded. "Bear, can you go after them before they escape?" Barry stood, wincing a little and said, "I can try." In a flash - dang it. I was trying to avoid bad puns. Barry sped - nope; that's a pun too. You know what? Who cares? Barry ran off in a burst of lightning.

"I don't suppose you'd have any information on my double, would you?" Annabeth asked the room in general.

"Doppelganger," Cisco and Harry corrected in chorus.

"Whichever," Annabeth sighed.

"We do," Iris responded, "but we need the computers right now. When Barry gets back, though, feel free to look at what we've got. On those two. I'm not so sure we can trust you with the other information we have here."

I exhaled quickly. "Woah. Keeping a daughter of Athena from knowledge. Hardcore. And pretty stupid." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth nod.

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "You do realize she just burst in here and attacked one of our friends, right?"

"You're still mad about that? Really, it was an easy mistake." I gave Annabeth a warning glance. I think I can fix this if you don't say anything else that conveys your edginess and occasionally murderous behavior. She glared back at me like, Am I really supposed to trust you with diplomacy?

"How is attacking a hero an easy mistake?" Joe demanded. "She said she read the news reports-"

"She is right here," Annabeth muttered angrily.

"-why didn't she notice that the Flash is a hero?" Joe finished.

"Wouldn't be the first time a hero has gone bad," Annabeth complained.

"Well not this hero," Cisco huffed as he worked to find Johnson and Chase on a security feed.

Barry voice crackled over the comns, "You know guys, as much as I appreciate the support, that's a little distracting."

"Sorry, Bear," Iris said into the microphone.

"I'm fairly certain that they're dating," I whispered into Annabeth's ear.

"Who, the Flash and that girl?"

"The Flash's name is Barry and that girl's name is Iris. And don't you think so?"

Annabeth deliberated for a moment. "Mmm, I don't know. I'm not sure they are just yet, but I think they're close. You saw the way Fla- Barry was looking at her?"

"Please," I scoffed. "How could I not see it? He looks like Mrs. O'Leary whenever we play Get the Greek and I'm still holding the dummy. Big, pleading eyes that just don't stop looking at you."

"Not the analogy I would've gone with, but you're right," Annabeth admitted. "He does look like that." I saw Caitlin glance up and got the feeling she had heard almost everything we said. I decided to start one-sided introductions. "Okay, so that guy over there's…"

Third Person POV, Wherever the Heck Barry is

The first places Barry checked were the hallways that led away from the pipeline. Unfortunately, the metas had not been stupid enough to linger (although Barry suspected that was due to Johnson) and there were no tell-tale signs showing him which way they had gone, such as a trail of feathers or wet footprints in the hallway.

Barry dashed outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the two metas, but saw nothing. Just to make sure there was absolutely no trace of them, he started combing the streets; and that was when he saw it.

Streaks of blue lightning racing through the streets. Zoom. Barry quickly sped up, chasing the blue lightning that always evaded him in the end.

This time, though, it stopped for a moment next to two familiar figures: Johnson and Chase.

Johnson faced Barry with a sneer on his face. "Tell that tech idiot that his system was ridiculously easy to hack. Hell, I did it from one of his cells."

Chase glanced over her shoulder. "You were like, way too slow. Ta ta!" She wiggled her fingers in farewell before Zoom grabbed the teens' shoulders and whisked them out of sight.

"Guys?" Barry touched his comns. "I lost 'em. They're working with Zoom."

"Then come back, Barry," Caitlin instructed. "We don't have a way to track him yet, and we don't know how to beat him yet."

"Yeah. Okay." Barry flashed away before he even finished speaking.

Percy's POV (A/N: Sorry, I can't stay away from it for long.)

Seconds after his team called him back, I heard the crackling of electricity that I had come to associate with Barry, and not Jason or Thalia about to use their children-of-Zeus powers and zap me with a lightning bolt. Then air rushed into whatever room we were in and he just materialized, almost like when the gods did their not-teleporting-actually-really-fast-air-travel thing. Barry just made a lot more wind.

"I saw them," he panted. "Zoom took them before I could do anything though."

"Huh. That's interesting. Well, while you were doing that, I came up with their names," Cisco announced to no one in particular. "Johnson shall be known as Rogue Wave and Chase - um, the other one - shall be known as Screech."

"What's with the code names?" Annabeth asked, confused. To be honest, I was a little confused too. I got the feeling stuff like this happened a lot, which made me want to know some of the other names they had come up with. Cisco actually seemed okay at it, unlike a certain other person I could mention (cough - Leo - cough). Rogue Wave is a lot cooler than Aquaman or Waterboy. Or is that just me? "Do our doppelgangers have powers or something?" Annabeth continued, taking no notice of my temporary zoning session.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "Johnson has water powers and Annabel can shape-shift, into an owl at least."

"Annabel? Mr. D called me that once. That - that's really her name here?"

I nodded. "Guess what mine is? Peter Johnson."

Annabeth blinked rapidly. "I'm...not sure how to respond to that."

Caitlin gave Cisco an unimpressed look. "Why Screech? Rogue Wave I get, but not Screech."

"It makes perfect sense!" Cisco protested. "She turns into an owl all the time, and owls screech."

"Owls hoot," Iris corrected, speaking to him like he was a small child. Poor guy. I had been on the receiving end of that tone (not to be confused with the you're-an-idiot tone) plenty of times. Generally from my girlfriend and Thalia.

Cisco shrugged. "Well, yeah. Some of them." Caitlin and Iris almost simultaneously put their heads in their hands.


	11. My Diplomacy Fails

**A/N: Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This update was _way_ overdue, and for that I am tremendously sorry. On the bright side, it's a little longer than the others. Yay! Anyways, I like just got off school, so my schedule is way more open than it was previously. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more often. Unfortunately, I have a short summer this year. I'm going into my freshman year of high school. Yay.**

 **Follows: ActualTurtle3, Shadowtalon62, Nichole winchester, The Son of Greece, Warick,** **rockmen exe, Rake1810, chimichangalover012, CrystalWaters72, Mysterious Man8, Akita-J, The-Pug's-Quill, TrueChildOfTheOlympians, and Mambo360jumb0. I love you guys, as always. Keep it up! We have...let's see...what the?! _109_? You guys rock!**

 **Favorites: Bookmaster3470, EyelessEmpire13, ActualTurtle3, The Son of Greece, Mysterious Man8, and Mambo360jumb0. As always, I love you. The support you guys give me is _so_ helpful when I'm writing. there are...hmm, seventy-four of you now. YAY!**

 **Guest: You reviewed twice so... (1) I'M SO SORRY! I meant to respond to your review in the last chapter, but I didn't. So so so so sorry! Anyways, _of course_ I don't mind constructive criticism. If I wanted to hear nothing but nice things, I'd only show this to family and friends, and even then I'd probably get a few negative comments. I get what you mean about the whole mistrust factor, but keep in mind that "Jay" hasn't betrayed Team Flash yet. They are a _little more_ trusting right now. I tried to put in more of Percy's thoughts... I'll let you be the judge on how I did. (2) I can see where you're coming from. Sorry if you don't really like the way this story is coming out. I'm not exactly an experienced writer... In truth I have like, zero experience.**

 **Lauriver4ever: Oh, trust me, there will be confrontation. There _will_ be.**

 **Bass Beast: Glad you like it! And hey! Here I am. Hi!**

A couple hours later, Team Flash (why do I keep calling them that?) was still searching for any sign of Johnson and Chase. Well, Earth-1 Chase. You know what? I'll just call her Annabel. Joe, Barry, and Iris had all gone back to their day jobs, leaving no one from Team Flash (seriously, I need to stop) but Harry, Cisco, and Caitlin. I was still trying to figure out what the deal was with "Harry." He seemed like someone who does not like being quiet and keeping their opinions to himself, but that was exactly what he did. It was almost like he was trying to make himself seem...I don't know. It was weird.

Anna _beth_ , not to be confused with Anna _bel_ was sitting at one of the numerous computers and reading up on our doppelgangers. Under the supervision of the ever-suspicious Caitlin, of course.

At one point, I think Annabeth got to their school histories or something because she went a little crazy. "What?" she demanded of no one. "This can't be right."

Caitlin walked over and peered over her shoulder. "What's up? Did you find something that could help us track them?"

Annabeth gave her a look like she was one of the Gray Sisters or something. "No; I wasn't looking for anything like that. I could if you want me to. It's just...my doppelganger's GPA is a _two point five_."

"Is that better than yours, or something?" Cisco muttered from his chair.

My eyes widened. Oh, boy. Leo 2.0 was dead. I learned a long time ago that you do not insult Annabeth's intelligence. I suppose I should've mentioned to Team Flash before that Annabeth was super-smart so that we could avoid this kind of situation, but I didn't think a dumb Annabeth was possible. But looking back on it, I should have said something. Annabeth's a lot more sensitive about insults to her intelligence than most people. I think it's because she has that stereotypical dumb blonde look.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth growled with mock politeness. I'm not really sure how growling and being polite go together, but Annabeth made it work somehow. Anywho, her tone was enough to make even Harry look up from tinkering with...woah! What kinda gun was that?

Cisco froze, seeming to realize that he had made a grave mistake. But it was too late. "Um...I meant...uh… I don't what I meant anymore. You're obviously very smart." Annabeth started to look more appeased, but then the idiot decided to keep talking. "That's why you decided it would be a good idea to attack Central City's hero…"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and started to reply, but just then Barry and Joe walked in. I glanced at the time and saw that it was later than I had thought. Well, you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun. Except, in this case that was totally irrelevant, because we weren't having fun at all. And the time hadn't flown.

"Find anything new?" Barry asked as he strolled in like he owned the place. Oh, wait. He did. What? I do research. Sometimes. Okay, _Annabeth_ does research and I try to listen to her.

"No," Annabeth answered for the rest of Team Flash (okay, seriously, I'll stop now). "They might have, if they let me help. But _no_ ," she drawled. "They're still mad because I stuck a knife in your shoulder. And honestly, if I'm the first friend that's attacked you, then it's a good thing I did. 'Cause you were in for a rude awakening."

Barry seemed to be deliberating for a moment before finally replying, "Well, you're not the first friend to attack me. The other guy did it with arrows, but I knew him before that. When the first thing someone does is attack you, it's hard to trust them."

"Point taken," Annabeth admitted. "But I did say I was sorry."

The confrontation over (sort of. Kind of. Not really. Forget I said anything), everyone turned back to what they were doing. Barry walked up to Cisco and Caitlin. "Do we have a way to track him yet?" They both shook their heads ruefully, but Annabeth spoke up.

"Well, this says that Johnson can control water because the water infused with his DNA and polarized it. Couldn't you track him through that?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, that'd work because…" Oh, shoot. I just dug my own grave, hopped right in, and stretched out on my back with my hands over my chest. The only thing missing was someone to shovel the dirt in. Just kidding. That person wasn't missing because Annabeth was right there. Oops.

"Because why, Percy?"

"Uh...because...you suggested it!" She turned away from me still wearing an exasperated expression, but I saw that she smiled when she thought I wasn't looking.

"It could work, but if I search for the same polarization that water has, we'll get a ping from every random puddle of water in the city," Cisco pointed out.

Annabeth smiled at him patiently, like she smiles at me when I'm being stupid. "You wouldn't search for the same polarization as water; the polarization of Johnson's DNA would have to be a little higher to overcome the water's polarization. Then, put in parameters to search for a body with about as much mass as Percy here."

"That could work," Cisco admitted. Then he sat down in front of his computer and let his fingers fly. Moments later, he was done and the computer was doing its work. I thought that was pretty impressive, considering I have trouble just turning a computer on. Don't give me that look. You would too if you couldn't use one without some bloodthirsty monster locating you and tearing you to shreds.

We kind of stood there for a moment and Annabeth and I had a silent conversation. I said something like, _They're gonna ask us to help them catch our doppelgangers, aren't they?_

Annabeth furrowed her brow. _Not sure. They don't trust me much yet, but I think they will soon. I thought they had a way to help us get home. Why aren't they working on that while they wait for a location?_

 _They're too distracted,_ I responded. _I don't think they've had this problem before._

 _Hopefully they get to work soon. Otherwise I might have to give them another...reminder of our presence._

I snorted. _'Cause that helped so much last time._

 _I think we should go meet this friend that attacked him… It'd be interesting to see how tough he is. Barry did say he was attacked with arrows. Maybe his friend can use a sword, too._ She gave me one of those grins that always made me nervous. Logically, I knew she wasn't going to attack me - well, actually, I didn't know that - but someone was about to face her knife. _I certainly hope he can fight with a knife. But I'll probably back off. I've been a little too aggressive on this earth._

I chuckled. _Ya think?_

Joe's eyes flicked back and forth between us. "Why do I feel like I just missed an entire conversation?"

"You did," I assured him. Although, looking back on it, that wasn't really a good thing to say. Annabeth and I were trying to get these people to trust us, and I basically just told them we could have secret conversations that they couldn't follow and we could plot anything behind their backs. Oops.

The temporary stunned silence that followed my thoughtless (as per usual) statement was broken by someone's phone ringing. "Oh, that's me," Barry realized. He pulled his phone out his pocket and glanced at the screen. Then he glanced back up, wearing the same deer-in-the-headlights look the Stoll brothers had whenever we caught them in the middle of pulling a prank. Which really didn't happen very often… "It's Ol-Arrow," Barry corrected himself at the last minute. Judging by the look he gave Annabeth and I, I'd guess Barry wasn't the only one with a secret identity.

"Better see what he wants," Caitlin shrugged.

Barry pressed 'accept' and put to the phone to his ear, running a hand through his already messed up hair. Why did that guy even bother to do anything with it in the morning? He just messed it up later. Pointless. "Hey," he said into the cell. "What's up?" He listened for a second, and so did I. I'm pretty sure Annabeth was too. We're just naturally curious that way.

I couldn't catch much of the conversation, but I did hear a few scattered words. "Barry...bad guys...my city...them out."

Hopefully Barry heard the whole other half of the conversation and not just a few words like I had. If he only heard as much as I did, he was probably mostly deaf. But, apparently Barry was not deaf because he responded, "Do you know their names?"

"Johnson...Chase...why...here?"

Barry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course it would be them. We're trying to track them, but weren't getting anything in Central. They're working with Zoom; he must have run them over to you guys."

I sniggered. _Zoom_. Sure, from what I could gather Zoom was a really bad guy, but still. His name was Zoom. It made me think of those ZuZu pets. You push the button on their backs and they say something like "Zoom zoom!" and then they take off. Even Death Face was better than Zoom; it was more imposing, right? I mean, when you hear "Kronos," do you think warm and fuzzy? No. Because it sounds evil. But Zoom? Come on, guys.

Anyways, the next few words were the only complete thought I had managed to overhear. "Get over here. Now."

Barry hung up and opened his mouth, about to explain the situation to his team. They weren't inclined to eavesdrop as Annabeth and I were because they could expect an explanation. We couldn't. I mean, if we hadn't listened in we wouldn't have known if it was a social call or if they had called the police or the military or something to come and lock us up. Crazier things have happened.

Well, like I said, Barry was about to explain, but Annabeth interrupted him. "Let me guess. Your friend in another city, whoever he is, is having trouble with Johnson and Annabel and wants you and your team to come out there and help him take care of them." She noticed that they were all staring at her like she was a telepathic gorilla or something and smiled. "I'm just magic that way."

I rolled my eyes. "What she means is that she heard a few scattered words of your conversation and used her considerable intellect to fill in the blanks."

Annabeth nodded.

"Whatever the case," Barry put in, "she's right. Arrow wants our help. Joe, you, Iris, and Wally should stay here. Can you cover for me for a day or two with Singh?"

Joe gave Barry an affirmative shake of the head before grabbing his jacket and heading out. "I'll let Iris and Wally know. You guys'll be heading out right now?"

"Pretty much," Caitlin confirmed. "We just need to grab some clothes."

Barry turned to Annabeth and eye, who were watching the exchange like a tennis match. Seriously, how do these people not have whiplash 24/7? "You two'll come with us. Hopefully we can work on getting you home from Star City. Also, I'm not sure I want you two running amok in my city. No offense."

"People always say that when they say something offensive," I observed.

"He has a point," Annabeth admitted. "Left alone, we'd find some way to get ourselves in trouble, even without the gods. He'd come back a couple days later and find his city on fire and us attacking something in the middle of the street."

Barry glanced around the room. For some reason, he looked a little disturbed by Annabeth's prediction. Go figure. "Alright then. Let's get packing."


	12. Seriously, I Should Throttle the Fates

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! How's it going? Well, it's been eight days since my last update, which is a little longer than I wanted to leave it. I'm going to try to do weekly updates now. Hopefully the chapters will be better since I'll have more time to edit them. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Team Arrow's here, and they have a surprise for you! I'm not totally sure how much I like the ending of this. At first I was like: OH MY GODS YES! Now I'm more like: If y'all like it, I like it. So, tell me what you think!**

 **Followers: cuylersean, kookiepup12, Djbernemen, The Great Marv, violaspunkybookworm, TrulyIndependant, deathmonkeys11, lolzgirl12801, WolfassassinKing, cloudyazurephoenix, Peyton Tempest, Owlover1, and FireFlames2018. Here is my song for you:** **Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,** **Never gonna run around and desert you.** **Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye,** **Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you (Rick Astley, "Never Gonna Give You Up"). You're welcome. Seriously though, you guys are awesome! There are _121_ of you now. _121_!**

 **Favorites: cuylersean, The Great Marv, cloudyazurephoenix, Owlover1, and FireFlames2018. Y'all also followed, so you already got a song, but I'll give you another one. And you can tell everybody this is your song.** **It may be quite simple but now that it's done,** **I hope you don't mind,** **I hope you don't mind,** **That I put down in words,** **How wonderful life is while you're in the world (Elton John, "Your Song"). 79! Let's go, people!**

 **Musical Lover from Quotev: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked that little bit. I always enjoy trying to stick as many references to past experiences as I can into my stories.**

 **ActualTurtle3: Indeed, my friend. Indeed.**

 **Bass Beast: Shh, don't spoil my secrets! ;) Oh, and thank you.**

 **Lauriver4ever: Oh, I have plans, my friend. I have plans! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

 **Kk (Guest): Here you go! Enjoy...**

 **Owlover1: Here is the first of many more chapters. Enjoy!**

 **IcyFox17: Thank you so much for your enormous review! I loved hearing your response and was glad I was able to make you laugh. That's one of my main goals with this story, as I think that these two sets of characters clashing would make for a completely ridiculous episode (ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, CW?!). And this is a little weird. I mean, mixing Greek gods with metahumans? Ugh. Good thing these people aren't real...or are they? As for the duel...I have two words: BRACE YOURSELF! (He he. Get it? 'Cause that was the note Poseidon gave to Percy... Okay, I'm done now.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

As I sat in the seat of the train, I drummed my fingers on the window I was looking out of. The scenery was flying by, and I wondered if this was how Barry saw the world when he was running. But after that, I went back to being bored. Apparently it takes six hours to get to Star City. _Six hours_. Demigods don't do sitting still, and these people expected me to sit there for _six hours_?

Well, by "these people" I really only meant Cisco and Caitlin. They had elected to leave Harry behind as well and the rest of our car was empty. They said something about not wanting two arrows sticking out of Harry's back. The only reason Annabeth and I were allowed to come along was that Barry didn't want us blowing STAR Labs up, or something. A wise decision, if you ask me.

But _of course_ , Barry wasn't actually here right now. He got to run ahead and skip the pure boredom that is a train ride.

Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration. Cisco and Caitlin actually did hold our attention for a while by telling Annabeth and I as much as they were willing to about their adventures and how Barry got his powers.

The part about the particle accelerator mostly went over my head. I really only got that it blew up and gave a bunch of people powers, which Peter had already explained to me. Cisco and Caitlin went into a lot more of the scientific details. Annabeth was nodding along, and sounding a lot more intelligent than I did, as usual. "It's a good thing that didn't happen on our earth," she mused. "There's actually a particle accelerator in Long Island. If it had blown up, the dark matter from the explosion could have reacted badly with demigod DNA."

Oh, so _that's_ why STAR Labs looked familiar from a distance. I'm pretty sure Annabeth and I have flown over the Long Island particle accelerator on Blackjack a few times.

"We better not tell Leo about that particular part of this," I decided. "He'd probably walk in there and blow it up just to see what would happen."

But that was about an hour ago. Annabeth had buried herself in some architecture book or another, but I had nothing to do. "I'm bored," I said to the room in general.

"Read a book," Caitlin suggested without looking up from her own novel.

"Don't have any," I whined. Hang on, where did that word come from? I don't whine. I...um… Forget I said anything.

"You can borrow one of mine," she offered.

"I'm dyslexic." See? No whining to be found here...heh heh heh.

Caitlin finally looked up at me, which meant I had successfully irritated her enough to catch her attention. "Then find something else to do."

I glanced around the car. It was all empty space, which meant there was nothing to do, unless… I turned to Annabeth. "So, Wise Girl. Been awhile since we trained, since we're far away from camp and all."

Annabeth looked up. "Yeah. So?"

"This car is empty, aside from us."

She smiled slowly and put her book aside. "You're on, Seaweed Brain." Before either Cisco or Caitlin could blink, we were both on our feet, weapons in hand.

"Are you really going to do this now?" Caitlin protested.

Cisco just sat there like he wished he had a bowl of popcorn to go with the show.

Neither Annabeth nor I (ooh, getting fancy with the "nors," aren't I?) responded to Caitlin. We were a little busy, in case you couldn't guess.

Annabeth lunged at me with her knife and I quickly raised Riptide to deflect it. Annabeth's momentum carried the knife down even after I pushed the blade to the side, leaving her open for an attack. I went for her legs, only to have the edge of my blade caught on her knife's hilt. She had only gotten quicker in the past few years.

Then Annabeth seemed to turn into a hurricane like the Tazmanian Devil (she wasn't actually a hurricane, though. I've done that before, and it ain't easy), pressing me back with the sheer number of quick slashes. I was only just able to parry all of them.

We reached the back of the car, causing Cisco to crane his neck to see the fight better and Annabeth to give me a trademark evil grin. I knew she thought she had me, but I wasn't done yet. I jumped on top of the last seat in the car and flipped back over her head. Annabeth spun quickly and raised her blade to parry my strike.

Unfortunately for her, it was a feint. I turned Riptide back down towards her lower body almost as soon as I started to swing high. I was sure I had her.

Hah. As if. She recognized the feint before _I_ knew I would be doing it and hit Riptide's hilt with all her strength. The blade fell out of my hands and clattered onto the floor.

"Thought you had me, didn't you?" she demanded.

"Only for a second," I replied with a smile. Annabeth beating me in our sparring sessions was nothing new. She won about half the time; I won the other half. We were pretty evenly matched. Although, that one time we switched weapons, it was no contest. Annabeth disarmed me in, like, five seconds flat.

I picked Riptide up and Annabeth and I turned to go back to our seats. Cisco was grinning widely and looked like he wanted to jump up and down clapping his hands. "So cool," he breathed." Caitlin just rolled her eyes.

About an hour later we pulled into the station in Star City. By that time, Annabeth and I had delighted Cisco and given Caitlin a headache by sparring over and over and over and over. Despite the number of times we fought each other, we weren't tired at all. A life of running from monsters and racing up climbing walls with lava pouring down them for fun does wonders for your endurance.

"Do you think Green Arrow will tell them who he is?" Cisco asked Caitlin as we walked through the train station. He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder to point at us because we were trailing behind them. We could have caught up with them, but Annabeth and I were trying to determine whether or not there were any threats in our immediate area. I suppose that knowing the gods weren't real on this earth should've given us more breathing room, but we just weren't wired like that. I mean, Annabeth's had more than a _decade_ of training.

"I don't know," Caitlin answered. "He's more protective of his identity than Barry is, but I hope he will. One of us is bound to slip up and call him by his real name eventually. It would make things a lot less complicated if Green Arrow just tells them right out."

"Wouldn't it be cool if they knew him on their earth?" I got the feeling that Caitlin was used to Cisco hopping up and down beside her and asking questions like a little kid. She had that same resigned look Annabeth always gets when she's explaining some Greek myth to me.

Eventually, we got to what I assumed was their lair. Cisco and Caitlin led Annabeth and I into some kind of office and then took us to a secret elevator. We rode down in silence, except for the elevator music.

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

 _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

 _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

 _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

"Why did it have to be this song?" I groaned as we went down. "This brings back bad memories of laurel trees, Hera statues, and grass floors."

Caitlin and Cisco edged away from me as the elevator dinged and the doors hissed open.

Woah. Green Arrow's lair was pretty nice, but these guys were really going for the green theme. There were entire sections of the room that glowed with green light and...plants? Why were there plants in there? Plants seem a little...I don't know...domestic for a superhero's base of operations.

I was occupied with looking at all the fancy lights and the numerous suits on display, so I almost didn't notice when some guy in a green suit melted out of the shadows. Almost. (Reflexes, anyone?)

Cisco and Caitlin yelped (sheesh, these people are jumpy), but that was really the only sound. The five of us just kind of stood there for a while, sizing each other up. Well, Annabeth, the guy in green, and I were. Cisco and Caitlin weren't doing anything. They seemed pretty at home here, like there was nothing to worry about. Idiots. How did they walk into a room full of arrows and other pointy things and not be on high alert?

Mr. Green was wearing something that looked like one of the suits that was on display, so I assumed he was the Green Arrow. How did I figure that out, you ask? I will tell you my brilliant thought process. (1) He's dressed all in green. (2) He's carrying a bow and has quiver full of arrows on his back. I know. I'm a genius, right?

I thought that the Green Arrow looked a little more imposing in his suit that Barry did, what with the hood and the mask and all. The weirdest thing, though? Something about his face looked familiar, and it wasn't from anything I'd seen on this earth.

I glanced over at Annabeth. Clearly, she had noticed the same thing, as her brow was furrowed like it always is when she's puzzling something out.

"So...where's Barry?" Cisco asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"He said something about getting food," Green Arrow replied. "Stop throwing names around. You'll give away both our identities."

Cisco smiled awkwardly. "They kinda sorta already know who the Flash is…?"

Green Arrow sighed exasperatedly before continuing. "I see you already caught Johnson and Chase. Why aren't they cuffed?" I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of being confused with Johnson. Last time, it got me stuck in a cell. True, I had broken out easily enough, but it was still annoying…

"Oh, no…" Caitlin started to correct, but Green Arrow interrupted.

His eyes narrowed. "Then...they caught you."

Before he was finished speaking, he had already raised his bow and fired two shots: one at me, one at Annabeth. Cisco and Caitlin both shouted in alarm, (their concern was very much appreciated) but Wise Girl and I had it handled. At almost exactly the same time, we raised one hand each and caught the arrows that were speeding right towards our shoulders. I thought that Green Arrow chose a poor target. He was aiming for our right shoulders, so he's not gonna hit our hearts and a shot like that isn't really going to disable us in any way. We can still run away. If he didn't want to kill us, he should've gone for the legs. At least then we wouldn't have been able to get up and get out.

Now, that thought process might seem a little weird to you. I was deciding how this guy could have incapacitated me better, but that's just how my brain works, I guess.

"Nice shot," Annabeth complemented still holding the arrow. "But not good enough."

Of course, Barry would decide to come back then. Not when we actually could have used his help dealing with the inconvenience of having arrows fired at our faces.

He was holding a white paper bag with a logo on it that read "Big Belly Burger." What the heck is that? Anyways, he saw the arrows Annabeth and I were holding and stepped in front of us, food still in hand, just as Green Arrow was raising his bow to try again.

"Hey, woah! This is not Johnson and Chase."

"You expect me to believe that they both just happen to have identical twins?" Green Arrow growled.

Barry set down his food and sighed. "No, neither of them have twins. This is Johnson and Chase from another earth. Zoom brought Johnson's doppelganger over here to kill me. His girlfriend followed him a few days after."

"So they _are_ metahumans," Green Arrow confirmed.

"Not exactly," Cisco started to explain. "See, one their earth-"

"Annnnnd hold it right there," I interjected. "He wants to know our secret, we get to know his."

Annabeth nodded. "Our kind may not exist on your earth, but it's still a secret. One that we tell very few mor- normal people. So, _Green Arrow_ , tell us your name and we'll tell you what, and who, we are."

Green Arrow glanced at Barry. "Can I trust them?"

"I think so?" Barry responded. "They kinda found my identity out by accident, but they haven't done anything to betray us. Yet."

"If this goes wrong, I'm blaming you," he grumped as he pulled down his hood.

As soon as I saw his blonde-ish hair, the pieces started to come together in my mind. Then he raised his head and took off his mask.

"Gah!" Annabeth and I yelped at the same time as we jumped back slightly. Half a second later, Riptide was in my hand and Annabeth had drawn her dagger.

"What, do you know him or something?" Caitlin asked.

"That's one way to put it," I responded as I stared into the face of Luke Castellan.


	13. More Weapons are Pointed at My Face

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's this week's chapter. And just a heads up: I'm leaving for a week in Montana in...six days now. So next week's chapter will be a little early and the week after that a little late. Sorry. Anyways, apparently you guys Luke Castellan as Oliver Queen a lot more than I do, because I have a _bunch_ of reviews to respond to. Yay! One more thing before we start. I did not mean for this to turn into a three-way crossover, it just sort of happened. And it's probably gonna get bigger and bigger once Percy and Annabeth start trying to get home in earnest...**

 **Followers: _IcyFox17_ (I am so sorry I skipped over you! Prithee, forgive my mortal soul!), Vaughnilla, SirRoland, ZeAwsumOtaku, and KiSierra. I love you guys! There are 126 of you now, so keep it up!**

 **Favorites: _IcyFox17_ (Again, forgive my mortal soul!), Vaughnilla, ZeAwsumOtaku, TheLastFlyingGrayson3, KiSierra, and ireallyloveanime46. I love y'all! Keep it up! We're up to 84 now. Yay!**

 **Okay, y'all. Brace yourselves. This is going to take a while.**

 **AACM25: Well, it's nice to see you again and thank you! I try to keep the characters as close to how they actually are as I can, _especially_ when it comes to Percy, because he's so dang fun to write! And the duel...ah, the duel. Mwah ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **Owlover1: Yeah, that's why I almost didn't do that last bit. Oliver does look pretty different, but if you think about it, his younger self with long hair had hair that was more blonde. And honestly, I think Stephen Amell would make a better Luke Castellan than the actor the idiots who did the movie picked. But thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Yes, he is... Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **fangirl2410: Spoilers... :)**

 **seagurl3: Of course, my friend. Of course. Anytime. :)**

 **Puppylove84: Oh, you liked the cliffhanger? Feast your eyes on the cliffy at the end of this one! Once you get there, that is. Don't just skip down to the end and read the end. That would make me sad. Not that I would know if you did... :)**

 **Sibyis Langdon: I've done this way to many times for one AN, but... Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!**

 **IcyFox17: Well, I'm glad someone could guess at it. It's actually one of my favorite things to do, that guessing what's going to happen next and just thwarting all the twists a movie try to throw at me. Even with Savitar...well, let's just say that the whole season I was all like, "Savitar is Barry! Savitar is Barry!" This chapter is longer than the last one, so enjoy. And, once more I am so incredibly sorry I skipped over you somehow. Curse my imperfect eyes! :)**

 **Guest (1): That is by far the most enthusiastic reaction I've gotten, I think. Thank you! :)**

 **Bass Beast: Ah, but can you ever truly trust anyone? Can you? CAN YOU? Well, the answer is yes, but in this special case... Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this. Thank you! :)**

 **Demigods9 (Guest): Thank you! I'm so glad you liked this. I hope this chapter is just as good. :)**

 **Meow (Guest): Oh. I did not know that, but for the sake of this fix, pretend that it's not. I just chose twelve 'cauase of the _twelve_ Olympians. He he. Oops. :)**

 **Guest (2): Here you go! Enjoy! :)**

 **KiSierra: Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy this chapter, please. I'm begging you on my hands and knees! :)**

 **Lauriver4ever: Right?! Stephen Amell could totally play a Luke. And remember this takes place three or four years _after_ the Second Titan War, so he's about the right age. :)**

 **HaywireEagle: Well, your reviews weren't exactly complementary, but thanks for taking the time to let me know what you thought! I know the Tartarus thing is overused, but I really didn't do much with it, as you should know. And honestly, I didn't do it to force drama. I'm just kind of reminding you guys that while Percy is this** **lovable goofball, he's also seen some pretty scary stuff. Also, I haven't finished all of season four of _Arrow_ , so I'm not super well-versed in that fandom. If the gods do exist on Earth-1, however, they definitely don't exist in the same way. I don't recall Oliver ever being charged by a Minotaur. Or did that just happen later in the franchise? And I know Percy's a little too stupid in this fic. I just wanted to make this as goofy as possible (because that's who I am), so I made him a little dumber than he is. But, again, thanks! :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

But no. It couldn't be him; he was dead. _This is just because of that whole multiverse thing,_ I told myself. _Deep breaths, deep breaths, lower the sword_. Yeah, that wasn't happening. The sword was going to stay pointed right at his face until that son of a- Ahem. Can you blame me? Picture this: one of your enemies (and a _dead_ one at that) who you thought you'd never see again is standing right in front of you. Fun.

"Cool!" Cisco exclaimed. "So what's your earth's Oliver Queen like?"

My mind immediately shouted, _THIS IS NOT COOL! NOT COOL!_ Annabeth and I were still staring at "Oliver Queen." Annabeth turned her head in my direction without taking her eyes off of L-Oliver. "I'm not sure if I should hug him-"

"Or attack him," I finished for her. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Let's go with neither," Oliver said (was that nervousness I detected?) through his teeth.

I smiled tightly and let out an obviously fake laugh. "Ha ha ha. I'm leaning towards the second option. But first," I turned and grabbed Barry's arm, "can I talk to you for second?"

Barry nodded and followed me until we were standing just outside the elevator door. I looked back and saw Cisco and Caitlin trying to make conversation with Oliver.

Caitlin seemed to be having more success, as she was asking after the health and well-being of Oliver's team (he has a team now? Where were they?). Cisco was messing with all the computers and other bits of tech in the room.

Annabeth was kind of thwarting their efforts at being friendly, however. She was still staring at Oliver with an evil glare and fingering the blade of her knife. Oliver was trying to figure out what our secret was in between answering Caitlin's questions, I think (I'm not great at reading lips), but Annabeth maintained her stoic silence.

"What is going on with you two?" Barry demanded once we were out of earshot. "I get that you've got this whole children-of-the-gods thing going on here, but you're acting like you've seen an evil ghost."

I rubbed my temples, trying to dislodge my shock and annoyance. It didn't work. "Okay, you remember that friend I told you guys about? The one that was corrupted by Kronos?" Barry nodded, like, _Yes. I'm not an idiot. What does that have to do with anything?_

Then he seemed to get it. "You mean...he's-"

"Yes. Your 'Oliver Queen' is the doppelganger of the physical form of basically the incarnation of evil."

"Oh. Well...this just got awkward."

I glared at him. _Really? Do you think? What could possibly make this situation awkward?_ "Look, are you sure that there is no way this guy is from my earth?"

"Yeah."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called, "could you come over here and stop me from turning this guy into a pincushion?"

"Only if you help me," I responded. But I walked back to her side with Barry trailing behind me. "Any more _surprises_ for us?" I muttered to him as he passed me. Barry's only response was an apologetic smile.

"So," Oliver cleared his throat. "Can we talk more about who you are and why you want to kill me in a way more violent than necessary?"

I was deliberating on how to respond, and if I should even respond at all or just let Annabeth talk, but just then the elevator dinged. I could have smacked my head against a wall, if it weren't for the fact that banging your head on the wall makes you look crazy and causes brain damage, something I do want. That's all we need: more people. With my luck, there'd either be someone else that I knew from my life or a gun shoved in my face. With one look at Annabeth, I could tell she was thinking along the same lines. I wasn't sure about her, but I definitely wanted to run over and whack those dummies dressed in super suits with Riptide shouting, "STUPID! ALTERNATE! EARTHS!"

The elevator's doors slid open revealing three girls and one guy. Two of the girls were blonde, although one wore glasses and the other didn't. The other girl had short dark hair and an almost angry expression. I say almost because it was like she was trying to hide the fact that she was angry, but I had seen those same eyes in the Minotaur multiple times. The only guy was tall, and seemed taller since all the girls around him were fairly short, and African-American with huge arms, like someone from the Hephaestus cabin.

No! Shut up, brain! If you start thinking like that, this earth's Leo or Nyssa or maybe even Harley is gonna pop out of the walls.

Before I even had time to start groaning, the blonde with glasses had yelped and almost dropped her tablet, the other blonde and the brunette were crouched in stances like they wanted to fight (trust me, they didn't. Not really), and the Hephaestus guy (no! Bad Percy, bad!) had drawn a Glock 17 and pointed it...yup, you guessed it. Straight at me.

Annabeth eyed the two girls who were ready to fight like, _I'm on the hunt, I'm after you, and I'm hungry like the wolf._ Hang on, why did I just put song lyrics in here? Well, whatever. Duran Duran could've been inspired by Annabeth's glare, for all I knew. I walked right up to the guy pointing a gun at me until the muzzle was pointing right at my forehead. "Don't waste your bullets."

"What, your water powers let you catch bullets now?" he challenged.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid. I can _dodge_ bullets."

Barry cut in, "Dig, it's cool."

"What do you mean _it's cool_? Johnson and Chase are standing right here and you and Oliver have got your masks off like complete idiots."

Barry sighed in exasperation, like he was tired of explaining this to people. Oh, _he_ gets to be tired of this now? _I'm_ the one who keeps getting confused for my doppelganger and threatened with potentially deadly weapons. "This is them from another earth. They're not bad people, as far as I can tell. So, we don't need to shoot them. And besides, I _can_ catch bullets."

I gave Barry an incredulous look. "So, you can catch bullets, but you couldn't catch a _dagger_ my girlfriend threw at you?" Then I looked back at Annabeth. "Not that your aim isn't spectacular, Wise Girl." She acknowledged the compliment with a nod of her head and finally relaxed, seeming to decide that neither of the girls were going to attack her.

"Ollie, why do you have your hood off?" the brunette asked.

"A trade," he replied promptly. "A secret for a secret. They're not metahumans - they're something else from another earth - but they wouldn't tell me what until I told them who I was."

The blonde with glasses chimed in, "So why were they eyeing you like you were one of their dead enemies reincarnated, or something?"

"Because that's what he is," Annabeth responded.

"What?" Cisco, Caitlin, Oliver, and the four people in the elevator chorused.

"Long story," I explained. "Short version: doppelganger," I pointed at Oliver, "friend. Then bad. Try to kill. Start war. War kill lots of people. He die. We live."

Annabeth smacked her forehead. "Sometimes, I'm embarrassed to be seen in public with you."

I smiled. "But you love me anyway."

"Do you have names on your earth, or is that just us?" the blonde without glasses asked in a not-so-subtle attempt to find out who we were.

Annabeth and I both gave her looks like, _How dumb do you think we are?_ "I'm Percy, and this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Your turn. Then we can tell Mr. Trait- that is, _Ollie_ , over here the information he traded his identity for." We got quick introductions after they finally stepped out of the elevator, which were really nothing more than names. But that's all we gave them, so...can't blame 'em. Felicity (yeah, that's right. I learn names fast) walked over to Oliver and gave him a quick kiss as I said, "Okay, Wise Girl. You explain this time. I did Team Flash."

Annabeth clearly wasn't happy about it, but she explained our parentage and how the Greek gods were real and blah blah blah blah.

Diggle's eyes were wide. "Every time life finally starts to feel more normal, something like this happens. Are you totally sure you're not metahumans? Like, have you actually met your...godly parents?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, a few times. Besides, there was no particle accelerator explosion on our earth. Technically gods aren't allowed to meddle in mortals' affairs, but sometimes they make exceptions. Although, you generally don't want to be in a god's presence, especially if they _aren't_ your parent. There's a good chance they'll either give you some life threatening quest or zap you into a pile of ashes."

"Okay, but how did you get here?" Laurel asked. "From what I've heard, it's really hard to just hop into another universe."

I smiled sarcastically. "Well, _I_ was brought here by Death Face-"

"Who?" Thea interrupted.

"Zoom," Barry explained. Team Arrow (oh my gods, now I'm doing it with these guys too!) nodded like _this_ made more sense.

"Anyways, _Death Face_ brought me here to do something, but I didn't really hear what he wanted me to do. He said if I didn't do it, I'd never see my friends again, but I just kind of ignored him. This was before I knew I was on an alternate earth. Apparently, he wanted me to kill the Flash," I shrugged. "Well, that's not happening. Unless you turn out to be some monster that smuggled itself here from my earth. Then you're out of luck."

Barry gulped.

"I followed a few days after," Annabeth said as she picked up the story. "I think Melty Mouth-"

"Will you ever call _Zoom_ by his real name?" Cisco muttered in an annoyed tone.

"-accidentally ran back to my earth. The portal stayed open for a few seconds, so I ran in and hoped I'd end up where my boyfriend was." Annabeth took my hand. Hmm. Melty Mouth. I like that nickname. I might have to use it more often.

"Why the old fashioned weapons, though?" Thea questioned. "Not that I'm judging; Ollie and I both use bows and arrows. Dig here's really the only one out of all of us that uses a gun." Okay, so from that I'm just gonna assume that Thea, Laurel, and Diggle wear the other three suits on display.

"Well, actually, we do have a twelve gauge shotgun in the armoury now," Annabeth corrected. "Although, I think the Ares cabin stole it, or at least enlisted someone from the Hermes cabin to steal it for them."

"I think what she means is _why_ do you need weapons?" Diggle corrected. "You're just kids." I swear, if I had a drachma for every time I heard that, I'd be as rich as King Minos. Why is it that everyone always just assumes that all the monsters died? I mean, just because they were killed doesn't mean… Yeah, okay. Never mind. I see how people could think that.

"Because of those monsters we mentioned earlier," I explained. "They try to kill us, so we kill them first. Then they reform in Tartarus later. I like to use a sword, like most demigods." I glanced at Riptide. "Annabeth uses a knife. Most of us prefer older weapons."

Felicity finally spoke up, "Are you any good with those things? I mean, how much training can you really have at your age?"

Sigh. "I've actually had quite a bit of training," I informed her trying not to sound like she was getting on my nerves with these demeaning questions (which she was). "More than five years. Annabeth's had more than ten."

Oliver gave me a small smile with one corner of his mouth. I think it was supposed to unnerve me. Well, if it was, it didn't work. "Then you won't mind if we spar?"

"Not at all," I responded promptly. Yes! Finally, I get a chance to whale on this guy's _gáidaros_. If you're waiting for a translation...well, that ain't happening. Luke had been a master swordsman. This guy… Well, he may have Luke's face, but I doubted he had his skill with a sword. "I think Annabeth will want to spar with you too, though. Can you use a knife?"

"Naturally," Oliver replied. Oh, he was a smug one.

"Would you like to go first?" I asked Annabeth with a smile.

"No," she answered. "I'll let you go first. Then I'll spar with him after you win. That will make his emotional humiliation more complete, I think. Being bested first by a teenager, and then by a teenage girl. Have fun, Seaweed Brain."

Oliver led me over to an open area and took out two swords. Then he set them down on a nearby table a started to take the top half of his suit off.

Barry came over to talk to me. "Look, I'm not sure this is the best idea."

"Why? Because we don't have time or something?"

"No," he countered, "because when I asked Oliver to train me, he stuck two arrows in my back. I heal fast. You don't."

"Well, actually, if I touch water, it heals me, so…"

"Don't let him hear that."

"Too late," Oliver called, though his voice was somewhat muffled by the fabric of the suit he was pulling over his head."

"Don't worry," I reassured Barry. "He won't be able to do anything. He won't have the chance."

Barry shook his head and walked back towards Oliver. I heard him mutter, "Please don't kill him," before he walked off. Really? How about a little faith in my abilities here? After all, I've kept myself alive since I was twelve. Well, that's not entirely true. I've had a _lot_ of help. But I digress. I followed Barry with my eyes as he walked away and realized that everyone else in the room was watching us.

"Why did you take your shirt off?" I asked Oliver.

"Well, if you're as good as you say you are, this could take a while," he responded.

I shook my head. "No. It won't. And that just leaves you more susceptible to injury. Am I right, Wise Girl?"

"Yep," Annabeth responded with hardly a pause. "From what I can see, that suit is made with a Kevlar weave, so it would deflect a lesser strike from a mortal sword. Against Celestial bronze, however, it wouldn't make a difference. There'd just be one big hole in the suit."

Cisco raised his hand. "Could we not do that, please? I like _just_ made that suit for him."

Then, without giving me so much as a warning, Oliver snatched up the two swords and ran straight at me. I stood my ground calmly - well, more like lazily - and waited for him to come within range. So far, I was not impressed with this guy's tactics. Once he had reached me, I deflected the two strikes that came in quick succession and, before he could blink, rolled between his legs. I came up standing behind his back and waited, the tip of my sword touching the ground. I raised a single hand and beckoned in the universal sign for _Bring it_.

Oliver came at me again and pressed me with a flurry of quick strokes. At my legs, my side, my head, a stab at my torso. Just to mess with him a little, I stayed defensive doing nothing more than deflecting his strikes. Even as we fought, _I_ fought off memories of my first days at camp. _Keep your guard up, Percy!_ A jab from the practice sword. _Not_ that _far up!_

Eventually, I got bored. Making defensive play after defensive play was a little tedious. Time to go on offense.

I quickly turned the table so that I was the one pressing Oliver back. Only, for a moment I didn't see Oliver. Despite the fact that there was no scar on the left side of his face, I was fighting Luke. My strikes came faster and faster until Oliver was narrowly avoiding being impaled. I don't remember what happened next; just that all of a sudden he was on the ground and my sword was poised to strike above his chest.

I moved my sword away and cleared my throat, offering Oliver the hand without the sword. "Sorry."

His only response was to take my hand and pull himself up.

"You're not bad," I commented. "For a mortal." I don't think he liked that very much. How could I tell? He gave me what was supposed to be (I think) a death glare, but a death glare to me is when a hellhound is leaping at you snarling with fangs bared and red eyes glowing like coals, so…

"My turn!" Annabeth declared. "And I, unlike you Percy, don't play with my food." Then she walked a towards me until she was right next to me. "You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," I answered. "It's just...fighting him feels like fighting Luke. Be careful. I almost took it too far." Annabeth smiled at me and nodded. I went up to where everyone else was standing to watch the fight and sat down in one of the swivel chairs as Oliver switched out his swords for a Bowie knife.

"You didn't even break a sweat," Diggle observed as he came to stand by me.

"I've had a lot of practice," I said meeting his eyes evenly. "And for a while, I was just messing with him."

Annabeth and Oliver started sparring. As he had done with me, Oliver made the first move. As he ran towards her, Annabeth stowed her knife back in it's sheath up her sleeve.

"What is she doing?" Laurel muttered.

"I hope she knows," Thea commented.

Caitlin looked bored. Diggle watched passively. Barry seemed to be watching everything, trying to make sure that neither Annabeth nor Oliver ended up with a knife in their gut. Felicity seemed more focused on the shirtless Oliver, who for some reason had a million scars, than the actual fight. Cisco was resting his chin on his hands and his eyes danced with excitement. Again, I got the feeling this was less like a real fight to him and more like a movie. As for me, I just smiled. My Wise Girl could handle anything. Oliver was going _down_.

When Oliver reached Annabeth, her right hand shot out, twisting the knife out of Oliver's hand. Then she punched him in the gut with her free hand and judo flipped him, leaving Oliver breathless on the floor. Cisco really did start jumping up and down and clapping then.

"She just...she took him out without a weapon! Ha ha! This is so freakin' cool!"

There was a stunned silence until Oliver cocked his head, which looked weird because he was still on the floor. "Hang on. I've been thinking...you said earlier that Zoom wanted you to kill the Flash." I nodded, confirming the fact. Typical. He's just been beaten twice by people he thought were below him, so he changes the subject. "Well, if Zoom wanted you to kill Barry...he'll be back for you. From what I've heard about Zoom, he doesn't tolerate loose ends. And if your doppelganger is working for him now…"

"He'll come to make sure you can't help us work _against_ him," Barry realized.

"I thought you guys realized that," Annabeth piped up a little nervously. "I assumed you were confident in your ability to stop him and that's why you hadn't done anything to keep us safe."

Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry exchanged panicked looks. "That's not it at all," Caitlin admitted.

"We need to move," Cisco declared. "Zoom probably lured us here so he could-"

As the lights flickered, blue lightning flashed into the room and solidified into Melty Mouth's form half a second later. When the lights came back on, the sparks of blue lightning that coursed up and down his body were just as noticeable as they had been before. Now, however, we could all clearly see his black eyes.

"Maybe you should've thought a little... _faster_ ," he spat at us.


	14. Why are You Hitting Yourself? Huh? Huh?

**A/N: Hello, everyone! As promised, this chapter is a little earlier. I'm leaving for Montana** **tomorrow afternoon and will be gone for...ten days, I think. You'l probably get the next update on the seventeenth or eighteenth, so sorry about that. But I might have two chapters done by then, so... Yeah. we'll see.**

 **Followers: JThorpe5, twirlgirl4life1, Rudiger Smoot, and Aliase99. THAAAANK YOUUUU! There were only four of you this week, but I still love you and all the others who've previously followed. Keep up the great work, guys! Remember, this stuff definitely keeps me writing.**

 **Favorites: JThorpe5, Rudiger Smoot, Aliase99, and wolf4life95. Love you too guys, and I double love those of you who favorited _and_ followed.**

 **seagurl3: Awww! Your review was _so_ sweet. Thank you so much! And trust me, I totally get the possibilities thing. I'm I the only one who's ever written fanfiction for fanfiction? Heh heh heh... I need a life. :)**

 **MythicalParadox: No, I didn't forget. I know that they respected Luke, but he was still the face of Kronos. It's very hard for them to trust Oliver, since he has the same face but they don't know him at all. For all they know, he could be _another_ traitor. And this time, they'd take it harder _because_ they respected Luke in the end. Thanks for letting me know your thoughts, though! :)**

 **India: Naturally, naturally.**

 **Sibyis Langdon: Shhh! Don't spill my secrets... :)**

 **KiSierra: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Percy and Annabeth's attitudes; I always try to focus on them and keep their dynamic as close possible. As for how Zoom knows where they are...he's Zoom. He just knows. :)**

 **Guest: Hmm. Sorry you feel that way. I'm not trying to let Percy and Annabeth do whatever they want, but if it seems like that, that's my bad. I'm not trying to make it seem like Barry's afraid of Percy, and honestly don't think he would be in any way. And I'm definitely not trying to diss _Arrow_. If it seems like that, it's probably just because I don't know the fandom as well. But if you don't like this, don't read it. And honestly? If your going to say something less than complementary, don't hide behind the "Guest" thing. I won't be upset with you for criticizing as long as your brave enough to tell me who you are.**

 **Owlover1: Of course she did! She's _Annabeth_.**

 **Anonymousnette: Yes, it really is. These poor dears.**

 **Demigodfromvegas: Thank you so much! One of my main goals is to keep characters as close to how they are portrayed as I can.**

 **Lauriver4ever: My feelings exactly. I'm glad you like all the nicknames for Zoom, because his names was one of the pet peeves I had with the show. I mean, someone that evil should have an evil name, right?**

 **IcyFox17: I'm glad your still enjoying this, and glad you liked the cliffhanger. I haven't really done too many of those in this story... Perhaps I should add more! Mwah ha ha ha ha!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Melty Mouth stood in the center of the Arrowcave (where are these names coming from?) looking pleased. Although, I'm not sure how I really knew that, because I couldn't see his face. Let's call it...intuition.

Everyone in the room froze, except for Annabeth and I. I was wondering why for a second before I remembered that, like, seventy-five percent of the people in here had a secret identities that had just been compromised. Oops.

Annabeth waved to Death Face with one hand while twirling her knife in the other. "How kind of you to join us."

I was about to say something, and trust me, it would've been intelligent and witty, but just then Barry stepped forward. "What do you want, Zoom?" Annabeth's mouth twisted into a smile that she tried to repress, but I couldn't help it. I laughed. The way Barry said that stupid nickname so seriously, like he was saying _Kronos_ or _Hades_ or something just seemed hilarious, even with the Big Bad Wolf himself standing in front of us.

I lost interest in the conversation pretty fast, seeing as how I have the whole can't-sit-still demigod thing. I felt like saying, "Yeah, just call me when you need his face bashed in. I'll be there," but I thought that might be a little rude. After all, Melty Mouth needed to get out his little villain rant-y thing. So, with nothing better to do, I started spinning around in my swivel chair. I saw Annabeth giving me a disapproving look out of the corner of my eye, but those things are _fun_. Every once in while my shoes would scuff the ground and cause someone to look over at me. The first time, it was Diggle. The second time it was Oliver. Eventually, everyone had glanced over to give me a disbelieving look.

Zoom (I'm sorry, I'll never say his name again) laughed, which turned out to be a really creepy imitation of my own. "I think you've already figured that out."

He still sounded like there was something stuck in his throat. Or, you know how sometimes, when you get sick, there's all this stuff blocking up your throat? That's what he sounded like. So, anyways, I stopped spinning in the swivel chair to look Clawhands in the eye. "Sorry, what?" Melty Mouth looked at me like many gods had before. _What is this small bug, and why is it speaking to me?_ "I think you have something stuck in your throat," I continued. "Do this," I put one hand on my throat and cleared it.

I don't know why for sure, but I think I confused Death Face to the point that he didn't know what he was doing. He slowly mirrored me, touching his throat with one hand, and was about to clear his throat when he realized what he was doing. Instead, he settled for, "Shut up. I could kill you in less than half a second."

Annabeth, who had been quiet up until then laughed out loud. "Yes, because no one has ever said that to us before," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Clawhands seemed kind of perplexed that we weren't terrified into quivering heaps of jello, but he tried for the I-am-evil-fear-me confidence he had before. He looked around the room, taking in everyone's mask-less state. "Hmm. Your Green Arrow is _Oliver_ Queen. I was expecting the father." His eyes traveled to Thea. "The youngest Queen, naturally. Oh, and Laurel Lance," I think he smiled again, but, you know, the mask. "That _is_ a surprise." Then Death Face's eyes roamed over to where Diggle and Felicity stood. "No idea who you are."

By now, I was bored. This guy was here to kill me, apparently, but he just stood there talking and talking and trying to prove that he was all cool and informed on their identities and everything. I hoped he was done there, but of course he wasn't. He finally settled on Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin, who had grouped together to stand as one. "Flash and his little friends." Then his head whipped back around to stare at Annabeth and I. I stifled a yawn. Annabeth cleaned the dirt from under her nails with her dagger. "And, of course, the son of Poseidon and his lackey."

Annabeth's head shot up at that. "Lackey? _Lackey?_ I'm no one's lackey, Melty Mouth. And you'll remember that, or you'll find my dagger shoved up your-"

I interrupted Annabeth's tirade before she could say something I would be unable to repeat to you. "What's your point, Death Face? So, you know who everyone is. Big deal. If you're here to kill us, let's just start fighting already."

"You can't fight me alone," Zoo- um, Clawhands growled.

There it was. The opportunity to tell him I was superior! That nuh-uh, I could take him down single handed (literally)! That I could tear him apart using nothing but my mind! So of course, Oliver (read: LUKE OH MY GOSH WHY THE HADES WOULD I EVER TRUST YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF TO SAVE OLYMPUS BUT WAIT IT'S NOT ACTUALLY YOU) had to interrupt me. And if you could just ignore most of that last part, that'd be great. Oliver and I were best buds...in some other alternate universe that was definitely not this one. "But he's not alone," Oliver replied. Aww. He cared whether I lived or died! Well, actually he probably cared whether he, the rest of Team Arrow, and Team Flash survived. Dang it. I used _the names_ again.

"That's right. He's not." Barry confirmed. When Annabeth cleared her throat behind him, he corrected himself, "They're not."

Zoom let out a cruel chuckle. "You truly believe you can fight me. Very well; all of you will die, save Flash. But don't worry; he will join you soon after I take his speed."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Thea chimed in. "Let's just get to the fighting."

Oliver (see full description above) quickly drew an arrow from his quiver and fired it, which turned out to be kind of pointless, as Zoom caught it with as little effort as Annabeth and I. Barry dashed in and started exchanging blows with Zoom at high speeds, disappearing into flashes (darn these puns!) of lightning as Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity fell back to the raised platform. I guess they weren't much for fighting. Oliver, Thea, Diggle, Laurel, Annabeth, and I tried to join in, but there's only so many people who can attack one person moving at supersonic speeds at a time. Also, you might find this kind of strange, but fighting someone who has superspeed is _hard_. They're all like dodging and weaving and punching you in the face before you know they're there. Superspeed? Super _annoying_.

So really when I said that the rest of us went to help Barry fight Zoom, I mean we all stood there and tried to get a clear shot, stab, slash, or punch, depending on your weapon of choice. As lightning flashed (shut up, Percy! Shut up!), Annabeth, who was by my side (as usual) whispered, "Puppetmaster." Now that might not make perfect sense to some of you, so I'll explain.

If you will remember, Wise Girl and I had a nice (well, it was actually horrible, but what's the difference, right?) vacation in the pit of doom known as Tartarus. While we were down there, we were introduced to a howling hag named Akhlys, who turned out to be a goddess. Why a goddess would choose to look like the embodiment of death _should_ have looked like (met him in Alaska. Don't ask) when she could be young and beautiful, I will never know.

Anyways, while we were down there, I pulled this little stunt where I may have kinda sorta controlled the water inside her body and started to, ah...choke her just a tiny little bit. I mean, technically she was a goddess, so she couldn't die, but it was a useful skill to know I had. So, if things got bad in this little scuffle going on (you didn't forget about that, right?), I could literally use Zoom as a puppet and get him to do all sorts of stupid things.

But the mortals didn't really understand that. So, they'd probably try to attack Zoom first and then I'd end up having to control Zoom to keep him from killing them. Yup. Just another day in the life of Percy Jackson!

Only a few seconds later, there was a sudden bang, and then Barry was lying slumped against the wall looking...let's just say pretty bad. There were numerous cuts and bruises all over his face and one of his arms looked broken. Ouch. Cue Caitlin running forward to check on him. (I would've been more concerned if I didn't know about the super healing.) Fortunately nothing vital seemed to be injured, but I'm no doctor.

Zoom quickly knocked all of us over. Just so you know, do _not_ sign up to be the extra that gets speed punched by a homicidal maniac. It hurts. And so does the ground. Anyways, Annabeth and I were the first to rise. Well, Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity were up too, but Caitlin and Cisco were more kneeling by Barry and Felicity was sitting behind a computer monitor, like she was hoping to hack something and fix everything, so I didn't really count them.

The adults on the ground gradually stopped coughing and trying to spit out their own lungs and came to stand with us, ready to fight. And when I say everyone, keep in mind that I mean everyone except Barry. He looked like he was trying to get up again, but Cailin and Cisco were literally holding him down.

"I always win," Death Face (I'm sorry, I know I used the real name at least like, ten times) spat at me triumphantly.

"Oh, is that why you're about to lose?" I asked innocently. Then I reached out with my senses and felt water.

It was all around us, since we were underground, but I focused on the water in the villain in front of me. Something about it was different, almost elevated. Not elevated like it was better, but it seemed faster. Not in a good way, like when you float down a river and feel the current speeding you along. More like when you're in the ocean and the rip current is pulling you out to sea. You can feel yourself speeding up, giving in to the pull, but you fight it anyways because you know that it could end in your death.

Not that I would know about these things, seeing as I can control the currents and can't drown.

"Goodbye, son of Poseidon," Death Face sneered. But I couldn't see the sneer… Oh, never mind. You already know that.

That was when I controlled him. Melty Mouth was about to charge forward and end me and my friends when he froze, blue lightning flickering over his body. His eyes flicked up and down and up and down, as those were now the only things he could control. Then, through his teeth, which I had basically frozen, he was able to say, "What...did...you...do...to...me?"

"That's my favorite little trick," I replied happily.

"You see," Annabeth interrupted proudly before I could say anything, "People are mostly made up of water. When they are babies, they're about seventy-eight percent water and the amount gradually decreases as a person grows. The average man is about sixty percent water."

Diggle interrupted the interruptor, "Can you skip the science lesson and get to _how the hell he's able to do that_?"

"You mean Hades, Diggle. And since Percy can control water, he can control the water inside of Mr. Psychopath over here." It was probably a good thing I let her do the explaining. I was just gonna say I had mad skills. Oh, well.

"So...he can do that to anyone," Laurel clarified.

I nodded, even though I was starting to feel the strain of holding Zoom for so long. It ain't easy, you know.

Annabeth seemed to pick up on my gradually tiring state, thankfully. "Knock him out, Percy."

"No! Don't...do...that," Zoom ground out.

"Okay," I responded. Then I made Zoom punch himself in the face over and over and over and over until he was lying unconscious on the floor. Ah, if only I could've learned to do that in time to use it on Octavian. Such a shame.

Everyone seemed pretty surprised, as they all just stood there blinking for a second. "Well that worked," Cisco finally put in, breaking the silence.

After that, everyone seemed to unfreeze, and Barry raced off with Zoom. I assumed he was going to put him in his private prison. Not thirty seconds later he was back, the cuts and bruises on his face already fading and his arm looking less crooked.

"I hope that holds him," he sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Caitlin agreed.

Cisco and Caitlin walked off to talk to Team Arrow (Styx! Sorry, ignore me) but Barry pulled me aside. "Hey, thanks for helping me catch him. You could've just killed me and then gone home - not that you would've been able to," he backtracked with a smile, "I am the fastest man alive, after all - but instead you helped me put him down."

"Oh, no problem," I replied. "Besides, I didn't know what the Hades he wanted me to do when I got here, and killing people isn't something I make a habit of."

"Well," Oliver called out to the room at large as he cleared his throat, "we've still got a few metahumans to catch."

"Finally," Annabeth muttered. "I can't wait to meet Annabel."


	15. I Practice My Evil Laugh

**A/N: I'm back! Montana was AMAZING and incredibly beautiful. I ate _so_ much beef. I'm just gonna go eat salad for a month. Anyways, this chapter is one day earlier than I was planning because I was excited to write the next one. Enjoy this chapter please! Also: I finally figured out how to do a ****line break! Yay!**

 **Followers: silvermints, nathanblack95, FavFan, Mig-37, xgodxsendx, no name to speak of, Percabethmyotp1, Lilyup, Wolfmoon of ShadowClan, and QUEENofMYfandoms. You guys are awesome! I think that brings us up to...141! Awesome!**

 **Favorites: TerraSorren01, FavFan, Mig-37, xgodxsendx, Wolfmoon of ShadowClan, and b3astops. Whoohoo! I love you guys. There are 96 of you now, so let's keep that number rising!**

 **Owlover1: I thought the same thing, my friend. :)**

 **Sibyis Langdon: Yeah, you were. It was kind of obvious, I guess. :)**

 **IcyFox17: Oh, your reviews make me _so_ happy. I know Annabeth doesn't like Percy doing that, but I thought that with Zoom's speed it was really the only solution. I'm so happy I could make you laugh, and hopefully this chapter will do the same. Although, the next couple chapters are my favorite... :)**

 **nathanblack95: Thanks! And yeah, I know the title's terrible. I suck at titles. :)**

 **KiSierra: Thanks! And Montana was awesome. The lake I stayed by was gorgeous... :)**

 **(Guest): It's fine that you don't have an account. Anyways, I "waste my time" writing this because (1) it got stuck in my head and wouldn't come out and (2) most people seem to like this. As for the grammar, I do my best. I'm sorry it's not perfect, but I am a kid. Deal with it. But I do definitely plan on rewriting this, but it will not be on** **Wattpad. I don't know what that is or how to use it. Well, I'd say more, but I'd probably say something I'd regret, so... Yeah. Bye.**

 **FavFan: Yeah, I know. I think a lot of people just ignore it because Annabeth didn't like it, but it would solve a lot of problems. Kind of like when I watch Arrow and I'm like, "Just call Barry. That'll fix your problem." Or I watch Flash and go, "Sick Felicity on it, for Poseidon's sake!"**

 **Underwater Fangirl: Well, this one might be a little small, but in the sequel... He he he! :)**

Annabeth and I crouched behind the forlorn dumpster, waiting for Barry to - how did he put it? - _make his move_. As it turned out, Peter and Annabel made their own way back to Central City which meant we could leave Team Arrow (and Oliver, thank the gods!) behind. _Un_ fortunately, it also meant we had to deal once more with an overprotective Joe and Iris, the creepy jerk Harry who always spoke in either whispers or shouts for some reason, and general dislike from most of Team Flash (I'm not even trying to stop anymore).

Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry were actually a lot more friendly, but we had helped them catch the infamous Mr. Psychopath - I mean, Zoom - who was now residing in his very own private cell. The team was desperate to find out who he was, but couldn't safely open the door to the cell until they found a sedative that would work on Melty Mouth. The others had been filled in on our involvement in his capture, of course, but they weren't there to see it happen. Oh, well. Hopefully we wouldn't be here much longer.

Anyways, we had tracked Peter Johnson using Annabeth's method and were now waiting to assist in the capture of our doppelgangers. Apparently, during the very short amount of time we were otherwise, ah...engaged in Star City, Johnson had managed to destroy half the bridges in the city, flood the lower parts of town, and Annabel had robbed three banks of about half a million dollars each by shape-shifting into an owl. If they weren't completely evil and Peter didn't seem set on taking over Central City (and then the world), I would've been proud. The alleyway we were in now was in the back of the apartment we thought they were staying in.

The place was kind of shady, which I guess I expected, but it was still kind of odd to think of someone who looks just like you and _is_ you but _isn't_ you living in an apartment with his girlfriend who is _your_ girlfriend but _isn't_. Ouch. That made my brain hurt.

I glanced down at my wrist and whispered, "He's late."

"How would you know?" Annabeth asked me without taking her eyes off the fire ramp that led to to the apartment. "You don't have a watch."

"I don't need one," I protested. "My internal clock is telling me that Ba- Flash should have been here about two minutes ago. We need to be sure Johnson and Annabel don't run off again, and he's not exactly helping with that."

"Hmm," Annabeth humphed, unimpressed.

"I can hear you, you know," Barry said over the comns. It was only then that I remembered the little device in my ear that let him hear everything I was saying. Oops. "And you try working a day job as a CSI and moonlighting as a superhero sometime."

Hey, I have a perfectly legitimate excuse for forgetting about the comns! Yes, the piece was in my ear, so I should have felt it, _but_ demigods never _ever_ use comns because they would just alert the monsters to our positions. "Rather not," I responded. "I only need one extra job."

Before I could say anything else, a streak (sorry) of red lightning zoomed (again, sorry) up the fire escape and into the apartment.

"Let's move," Annabeth commanded.

"Really?" I responded sarcastically as we started moving. "Should we move? I thought we could stay here and have a nice little picnic."

"You're impossible," she muttered under her breath mounting the stairs two at a time.

"That's why you love me," I smiled as we charged into the apartment, weapons drawn.

Looking back on it, I'm not really sure why we had our weapons drawn. We were fighting mortals, not monsters. Besides, we wouldn't need them, as it turned out. As soon as we came in, we saw Barry standing over Johnson and Annabel, whose hands were restrained with some pretty high-tech looking cuffs.

"The cuffs repress their powers?" Annabeth clarified jerking her chin in the metahumans' direction.

"Mm-hmm. Cisco made them."

"Aw, come on, man," I complained. "You didn't leave anything for us to do!"

Barry shrugged apologetically. "You guys were really slow getting up here. I had plenty of time to kill."

"We got up here in, like, fifteen seconds," I corrected.

"Exactly."

"You won't hold me for long," Peter interrupted. "I always escape. After all, I am a genius. I look forward to hacking my way out of your pipeline again."

"Like, yeah! Annabel chimed in. "He's, like, super smart."

Annabeth stared at her doppelganger incredulously, no doubt shocked by her manner of speaking. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Like, what's wrong with you?" Annabel responded in a feeble attempt at being smart. She kind of reminded me of a little kid in that respect. You know? Someone says, "You're ugly," and the kid responds, "Your face is ugly."

Annabeth stared at Annabel angrily for another moment, like she was tempted to stick her knife into her doppelganger before turning to look at me. "Yeah, you were right. That's really freaky."

"Just...try not to think about it," Barry advised. "Remember that you don't have their lives and they don't have yours. They might look like you, but they're not you."

I nodded my head slowly. "That was some real wisdom right there."

Barry rolled his eyes and disappeared in a flash (Styx! Sorry), taking Johnson and Annabel with him.

"So…" I started turning to Annabeth. "Any ideas on how to get back to STAR Labs?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Not really, unless you feel like taking a stroll."

"Sounds great," I replied taking her hand.

* * *

Annabeth and I didn't get back to STAR Labs until about an hour later because of the long walk back. We weren't upset though. The walk gave us some alone time, which we hadn't gotten in a while. That didn't stop Barry from feeling bad for forgetting us. I swear to the gods, the only person who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders better than good ol' Barry was Atlas.

"Sorry," he apologized (that's Barry, not Atlas, just so you know). "I'm not used to having other people with me in the field."

We were about to reassure Barry, tell him it was fine and we actually enjoyed the walk when Caitlin walked into the room.

"I have some bad news," she declared striding briskly across the room, heels clicking and tablet in hand. "I've been trying to find out which earth you're from using the–"

"You think they can help you?" I swiveled at the sound of my own voice and saw the security feed from Peter's cell pulled up on one of the monitors. As a precaution, we had left his cuffs on. Hopefully he wouldn't escape. Again. Anyways, thank goodness it was only Peter, and not some other clone of me. "They can't do a thing for you. If you ever want to get home, you'll have to jump from universe to universe until you find yours. It could take years!" Peter began laughing maniacally, which was indescribably creepy because he actually meant it, unlike some people. Cisco reached over and shut the monitor down.

Caitlin grimaced. "Um, unfortunately, he's right."

I tried to keep calm. Deep breath in, deep breath out. "What do you mean "he's right"?"

"We don't know which earth you're from. And even if we did, we couldn't get you there very quickly."

"Then do your...science-y...thing," I said waving my arms helplessly.

"Science doesn't work like that," Annabeth reminded me. "You know that. It's not magic. And apparently, there is no magic here."

Barry winced. "Well, actually–"

"The point is," Cisco cut in, "we think we can get you to an alternate universe using the Speed Canon and my powers–"

"Since when do you have powers?" I interrupted. Seriously, since when? It would've been nice to know about when we were still working against Mr. Psychopath.

"–but we don't know which universe you'll be sent to."

"We'll have to go by trial and error," Annabeth summarized. "Go to different earths and see if they're our own, and since there are infinite earths, that could take a while."

"But we can do it," Barry reminded us. "I'm ready whenever you two are."

Annabeth and I exchanged glances. "Why not?" we answered simultaneously.

* * *

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "So, I'm just supposed to run into that," I gestured towards the swirly glowing thing, "on purpose?!"

"Pretty much," Joe nodded.

"Dude, this is nothing," Cisco admonished.

"Oh, yeah," I agreed sarcastically, "it's nothing. I'm just gonna jump into a portal that will deposit me into a potentially dangerous situation."

Annabeth came up and put a hand on my shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Don't listen to him. He's just annoyed because none of the laundry machines on your earth accept drachmas."

"I am not," I grumped. Hang on, grumped? That would imply that I was grumpy, and I was...n't. Wasn't. Let's go with...denied. That's better.

"Anyways," Cisco continued, "Harry and I whipped these up for you." He passed Annabeth and I a pair of smartphones. I would say which brand, but then I'd probably be sued. Let's just say we wouldn't be needing any apples anytime soon. (Get it? 'Cause Apple is the company and–right. Shutting up now.) "They should work for you, even on your earth. Our contact info is in there, so if you ever need our help or we ever need yours, we can help you. Hopefully, by that time, I'll be able to control which universe I go to."

"Thanks," Annabeth said as we pocketed them, but I could tell we were thinking the same thing. The phones would probably get us killed if we even touched them outside of camp.

"Ready?" Barry asked stepping forward. He was clad (that's a fun word) in his Flash suit, but it was a bit redundant, as he had his cowl down.

"As we'll ever be," I responded easily.

At the time, I was a little more excited than I probably should have been. I mean, yeah, we were on our way home (yay!), but there was no guarantee of when we'd get there, if we got there at all. Who knows how many universes we'll have to travel to? But still. It was travel between universes. Don't tell me you wouldn't be excited.

"Let's do this," Barry sighed as he stepped into position. He stood between Annabeth and I (grrr!), grabbed our shoulders, and pulled on his mask, ready to tow us into the abyss. So really, it was just another Tuesday. Oh, sorry. My bad. This happened on a _Wednesday_.

"Okay," Cisco called. "Not sure which earth this is going to send you to, but I think it's Earth-1234567. I'm, like, seventy percent sure."

"Why would you start there?" Annabeth questioned. "It's highly illogical. If there are infinite earths, than you can't possibly start at the one with the highest number, so we should go from the bottom up, not pick a random point."

"Well, yeah, if you wanna be Spock," Cisco returned. "I just wanted to be spontaneous."

"Whatever," Annabeth grumbled after I gave her a look that clearly told her it wasn't worth it. "Let's just get out of here."

"Alright," Barry said. Then he tightened his grip on our shoulders and dragged us into the breach.


	16. We Destroy the Universe (Not)

**A/N: Hey-o! How's it going? So, quite a few of the scenes I describe early on I do not own, but 'm gonna do one giant disclaimer at the end, so...yeah. I even inadvertently mentioned something that was in a Flash episode. Let's see if you can catch it. Sorry, my brain has been on Flash overdrive since yesterday, when a friend who went to ComicCon sent me a picture of Grant Gustin there. I may have freaked out a tiny bit. Oh, and the people who can guess which scenes I'm describing as Percy, Annabeth, and Barry go through the breaches get...uh...hugs! :)**

 **Also, I recently took some of those personality tests like "what character would you be in this show/movie/book." Y'all know what I'm talking about? Well, I took the Flash one, and I got Harrison Wells. I guess now I know why I write "Mwah ha ha ha" so much. But, despite my slightly evil agenda, please enjoy this extra long chapter. True, this author's note is about 700 words long (which is ridiculous, I know) but the actual chapter is over three thousand words.**

 **Followers: o realisticFantasy o, eglaic, Benthatguy, Redripper666, nightwatcher55, LunarMn, Cynder2013, It's a Great day to be a Duck, stormwreckin, Margasava2912, and genevathegreat. I love you guys! I have 153 of y'all now, which is _AWESOME!_ Keep it up, guys!**

 **Favorites: What About Yesterday, o realisticFantasy o, tuniejr, GrandNinjaMasterRen, LunarMn, It's a Great day to be a Duck, Travis rosen, stormwreckin, and genevathegreat. Y'all are amazing. There's...let's see...107 of you! YEE-HAW!**

 **Guest: YEAH! I love Spock. he's like one of the best characters in Star Trek. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **KiSierra: Oh, you shall see, my friend. You shall see! Glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! :)**

 **Puppylove84: Yeah, I know their interaction was kind of short, but I have plans... Mwah ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **meganmollard: So, I have never watched a Supernatural episode in my life and have no idea what it's about. But, I know where that reference is. Just to be sure _you_ know what it is, why don't you tell me? :)**

 **Suzululu4more: (1) Right? These guys can never catch a break. Not that I have anything to do with that... (2) Now, that's actually a really interesting idea. I hadn't thought about that before. I might have to do something with that... (3) I think you know the answer to that now. Mwah ha ha ha! (4) I didn't think about that either. Hmm. (5) How are you pointing out all these ideas that I did not think of?! :)**

 **IcyFox17: I adore the new word (get it?)! And yes, you did hear something about a sequel! As soon as I finish this one and my "Into a Cat" I'm going to start working on. I already have a plot figured out, but I need to work on a title. There's probably going to be a sneak peek at the end of this story. :) And thank you so much for that little spiel that you put in your review. It made me very happy. :) I'm _so_ glad that this still makes you laugh, and hope you enjoy this chapter. It think you'll like it. To be honest, I'm a little surprised that you like the title, 'cause I don't really. Once again, thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **FavFan: Oh, you'll see. It's gonna take a while. :)**

 **Lucy392: Thanks! As I've said before, that's always one of my major goals in my stories.**

 **brade1991: Yep! Because nothing can be too easy for these guys! :)**

 **the Bass Beast: HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL MY SECRETS?! Perhaps you think you can bend me to your will...but thou shouldest FEAR ME MORTAL! :) Yeah, I have a problem with calling normal people "mortals." What has Rick Riordan done to me?! :)**

 **It's a Great day to be a Duck: Thanks! Please enjoy this next chapter and (if you're really feeling it) continue to review! You will see how long it takes, my friend. Oh you will see! And then you shall tremble before me! Mwah ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Earth-1234567

As we plunged through the breach, we saw scattered images of almost everything imaginable. Some kind of monster, second and third mouths protruding out of the first, a giant orb - was that the _Death Star_?! - in space, and even a couple kids trying to bury some kind of board game in the middle of a storm. Go figure.

We could also hear scattered bits of conversations. One began with a man with an American accent who seemed to be asking a witness questions. "I believe you testified that you backed away from old man Wharton?"

Another man, this one with a heavy Southern accent, replied, "Yes sir."

"Which direction were you going?"

"Backward. I always go backward when I'm backin' away."

Then, when it looked like we were about to reach the light at the end of the tunnel (I promise you, we weren't dying), we could hear a voice. This one, unlike the others didn't fade into nothing. In fact, the closer we got, the stronger it grew.

The voice sounded old, like a man who had seen many years and lived to tell the tale. Gradually, we could make out words as our journey came to a close.

 **(A/N: WARNING! The following text has been doctored to fit the confines of this story. Please note that the author does not, in any way, own the following text until the end of the quotation.)** "-due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at -" Then we plopped onto a table.

I suppose it must've looked quite dramatic; the glowing blue breach opening up in the center of the table and depositing three strangers. Normally, this would be the part where the heroes land on the table on one hand and one knee before rising slowly to take in their surroundings.

In case you couldn't guess, that ain't happenin'.

Apparently, the table we landed on had been used for a feast, because there was still a lot of food on it. A _lot_. There were literally _piles_ of what looked like cream puffs covered in chocolate (I may or may not have almost face planted into one of those), brass bowls filled to the brim with fluffy mashed potatoes (which Annabeth's hair did not end up in at all. Wink wink), and my personal favorite...some kind of fancy chocolate cake. The thing looked like it wasn't actually one cake; it was more like four stacked on top of one another. Now, it had a new, life-sized topper: a Flash mannequin! That was actually alive! And also actually the real Flash!

Yep. Barry's foot had gone right through the cakes, leaving a hole the shape of his boot all the way up to his knee. Let me just say, it took every bit of composure Annabeth and I had to not burst out in fits of giggles at that very moment. It really was a pretty hilarious picture, but Barry was not amused. I could tell because he cursed as he extracted himself from the jaws of chocolaty death. I'm perceptive that way.

"Cisco is going to kill me," he muttered under his breath as he stared mournfully at the frosting and cake crumbs coating his suit. It was only then that we noticed people were staring.

"Oh, hi." I waved.

Annabeth, Barry, and I were facing an old man standing on a podium with a long table covered in food behind him. Sitting behind the table was an array of men and women who were dressed very strangely in long robes. Some had colorful patterns and some were just solid colors. The man behind the podium wore silvery robes, which matched his long hair and beard, and had small half-moon glasses perched on his schnoz.

Annabeth was taking in the architecture of the room and murmured, "It looks like the Great Hall at Oxford."

"You mean the one they used in the Harry Potter movies?" Barry asked.

"Exactly like that," I answered for her. "Have you guys looked around lately?"

Then we actually did. Annabeth looked up at the ceiling just in time to be whacked in the head by a floating candle. There were banners above the four longest tables in the room. One was red with a golden lion. Another was green with a silver snake, and so on. I think you can guess what the others looked like.

"No way," Barry breathed as he looked at all the students at the tables. "We found Harry Potter."

The old man behind the podium - who I suppose was Professor Dumbledore - finally spoke. "Can we help you?"

"Uh…" I started.

Luckily, Annabeth stepped in. "No, I don't think so, sir. We're just trying to find our way home."

Then I had to open my big mouth. "Although, if Harry Potter was here, that'd be great. We didn't exactly come here to see him, but I'd love to brag to my friends about that."

Immediately, it was pretty obvious that I had said something I shouldn't have. For one thing, I got a punch in the shoulder from Annabeth and a slap to the head from Barry, which I found insulting considering I was just as tall as him. Also, all the students eyes darted between Dumbledore, us, and...oh my gods, it's actually Harry Potter. Looking to either side of the kid, we saw the other two members of the "Golden Trio." What the Hades has happened to my life?

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded in a cool tone of voice. "What do you want with Hogwarts?"

Great. I managed to make an enemy of the most powerful wizard in this world with one statement.

"Nothing," Barry interceded. "Like they said, we're just trying to get home. There's no need to use your-" Everyone in the room pulled out their wand. "-wands," he finished lamely.

I pulled out Riptide as Annabeth drew her knife. Together we kicked food and platters off the table around us, clearing an empty space for us to stand in. "Alright, back off, you bunch of stick-wielding Brits! First one to cast a spell gets a sword in their face!"

"Too much, dude," Barry said from my left.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to be Avada Kedavra-ed?" I responded sarcastically.

"Barry, how soon can we get out of here?" Annabeth whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well, Cisco said he'd give us a few minutes before re-opening the breach, so we're stuck here for a little while longer."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "We just need to distract them for a little bit."

"I think we're already distracting them," I pointed out.

Dumbledore finally interrupted us, his polite voice enhanced by his accent. "As fascinating as it is to listen to the three of you argue, you may have noticed that you are both surrounded and outnumbered. Perhaps it would be best if you were to surrender yourselves." Despite his ominous words, his eyes twinkled like we were sharing some inside joke.

Yep. This was definitely Dumbledore. He was every bit as insane as the books described.

"Just say the word," Barry muttered to Annabeth and I, "and I'll run us out of here."

Then, all of a sudden there was a plopping noise, like when you drop a pebble into a lake. The three of us swiveled and saw that the breach had opened up behind us again.

"See ya," I said with a salute to Dumbledore. Then I saw the fancy case behind him and realized it must be year of the Triwizard Tournament. What? I read. Sometimes. "Just so you know," I called as Barry grabbed my shoulder again, "Voldemort's gonna come back this year." Then we jumped back through the breach, hopefully on our way to Barry's world.

* * *

We exited the breach back in the Breach Room, the Speed Canon behind us, which was a relief. Cisco, who was behind a fancy-schmancy control panel immediately rushed towards us.

"So, how was it?" he demanded excitedly. "I know it wasn't your earth, which is too bad, but what was it like? Did you meet anyone?" Joe, Caitlin, and Iris rolled their eyes at Cisco's antics while Harry just crossed his arms, unimpressed. Then Cisco frowned. "What happened to my suit?" he asked over Barry's mumbled, "My suit."

"Chocolate cake," Barry answered as he pulled off his mask and ran a hand through his already messed-up hair. "Well...it was okay. We did get threatened by the people there," he tacked on as an afterthought, "but the people kind of made up for it."

When Barry paused uncertainly for a moment, Cisco prompted him. "So? Who'd you meet?"

Barry smiled like, _Please no_. "Harry Potter."

Cisco's jaw dropped. "No way. No way. Oh my - you have to take me there! I can't believe it! We actually found a universe where Harry Potter exists. Please take me. _Please_."

"So, you're telling me that somewhere out there, there's a ton of people who just run around casting spells and fighting evil dark lords of magic?" Joe clarified. When Barry nodded, he whistled. "Sounds pretty interesting."

I stared around the room at the eager faces before me. Seriously? Do these people just, like, jump into every dangerous situation they can think of? Even the Ares cabin wasn't that stup- never mind. They were that stupid. I'd seen it many times before.

Annabeth and I both shook our heads no as Barry answered, "No, guys. We really shouldn't go back there for a while, if ever. I mean, these people were ready to curse us into oblivion. If _you_ two pop up in the middle of Dumbledore announcing the Triwizard Tournament-"

"So they're behind us in the timeline," Cisco interrupted. "They haven't even made it through book four yet."

Barry rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Can we just bookmark it and go back later? Preferably when they've calmed down? Besides, we need to get these two home."

"I second that motion," I said raising my hand.

"Fine, Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud. I'll send you three to another earth." Cisco ran back to his panel and started pushing buttons. "Alright; let's try this one. Earth-13."

I cocked my head. "How did we go from 1234567 to thirteen?"

" _Thank_ you," Annabeth said.

"Just go," Caitlin sighed. Barry took this as his cue and ran us into another universe.

* * *

This time, as we went through, we saw images that were, in way, even stranger than the others. My favorites were the scenes of a giant shark biting a huge hole in a little boat, a lion cub being presented to a crowd of other savannah animals who were bowing, and a woman dressed all in black running up the side of a wall as at least three different cops shot at her. Cool.

Again we heard voices, one male and one female. And they were both...singing? Our hearing cut in just as the man was singing, "I'm here, with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you."

Then the woman sang, "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime…" Then our hearing cut out again.

This time, we couldn't hear any voices as we approached the newest earth, which was kind of nice. At least we wouldn't be interrupting any conversations or speeches.

When we emerged from the breach, we could see some shiny cylindrical thing that shone like super polished silver. Behind us was a modern-looking building with writing carved into the brown surface (I couldn't read it, but I'm dyslexic. Sue me) that jutted out over the open area we were in.

Annabeth did a slow turn. "The buildings closest to us look more modern, but if you look farther away...the architecture's definitely European."

"How come you can tell where we are just based on the architecture every single time?" Barry questioned.

Annabeth shrugged. "I make it a priority to know everything I can, especially when it comes to architecture."

We stood there for a moment longer, which was rather awkward because all the pedestrians were giving Barry funny looks. Something about a person in a red suit with lightning bolts on it attracts attention, apparently.

Eventually, my eyes found a certain...object resting by the shiny cylindrical thing. "No way."

Barry immediately turned his head to follow my gaze. "What? Did you figure out a way to tell whether or not this is your universe?"

"Just look over there." It was only then that I pointed to the blue police box. "Tell me that's not what I think it is. Please please please _please_ say that it's just for display, because I do not need more craziness right now. Meeting you was enough," I continued with a glance at Barry. "No offence."

He waved me off. "None taken."

"Oh, gods," Annabeth breathed. "It's the TARDIS. Time travel…" She looked at that little blue box like it was the last piece of chocolate in the candy store. Then she turned her gaze to Barry. "You can do that thing where you run through walls, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you-?"

"Doesn't matter. Do it. Get us inside."

"Now, hang on. Time travel is not all it's cracked up to be, trust me," Barry chuckled dryly. "Besides, do we really need to go on a trip through time right now?"

"Yes," I replied firmly.

"Okay, no we don't," Barry started as a man dressed in dark clothes and with a black backpack charged past us.

"DOCTOOOOR!" he yelled as he went.

When Barry saw the guy's face, he did a double take. "What the-? Malcolm Merlyn?!" He turned back to Annabeth and I. "Yeah, okay, we're following him."

The man with the backpack dashed ahead of us at top speed, heading for the police box - or TARDIS, I guess. Barry easily caught up and pulled ahead of the man, dragging Annabeth and I with him. Next thing we knew, we were inside the TARDIS.

There was an awkward silence. It looked like we had caught the Doctor, who I formerly believed to be completely fictitious, in his David Tennant phase. Both he and the African-American girl beside him (what was her name? Martha? Yeah, that's it) stared at us disbelievingly.

Barry smacked his forehead. "What was I thinking?"

There was a dull thunk from behind us as something, or someone, presumably the guy Barry thought was Malcolm Merlyn, crashed into the time machine.

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor (man, that sounds so weird to say seriously) demanded pointing an accusing finger at the three of us. Annabeth and I automatically pointed at Barry, who rolled his eyes like, _Thanks, guys_. "You," the Doctor continued. "How? Never mind that question, I suppose it had something to do with the tachyon readings I picked up."

"Doctor, are they aliens?" Martha asked tentatively.

"See, this is why I always had my reservations about this show," Annabeth commented. "Everything's an alien."

The Doctor pulled out his little sonic thing and scanned us up and down, the tip glowing blue. "Nope," he answered slowly, savoring the word. "All human. But...oh, that's weird… There's something wrong with your DNA. All three of you."

"We are aware," Barry sighed closing his eyes briefly.

"Why haven't you taken off yet?" I asked out of nowhere.

"What, and bring you three to another time period? Besides, I was going to, but then the TARDIS picked up the tachyons. I was trying to figure out where they came from."

"That's my bad," Barry said raising his hand and lowering his head slightly.

"Okay, well, you might want to because there's some maniac trying to pick your time machine's lock out there," I informed the Doctor jerking my thumb back towards the door.

"What?" He dashed over to a kind of monitor and looked outside. Upon seeing who it was, he cursed under his breath.

"His...his name wouldn't happen to be Malcolm Merlyn, would it?" Barry asked tentatively.

Annabeth popped up from behind the control panel, which she had been studying for the past few minutes to ask, "How does the TARDIS scan for tachyons?"

"How did you know she's called the TARDIS?" he retorted.

"So where're we going?" I questioned eagerly.

"You're not going anywhere, except out of my TARDIS," the Doctor answered. He didn't really look at me as he spoke; he was too busy trying to decipher whatever readings his sonic thing gave him. "Get out." I turned to look for Annabeth and found her inspecting the mechanics of the TARDIS, flipping switches, pushing buttons, and the like as she tried to figure out how to make the TARDIS take off. The Doctor noticed at the same time I did and stopped her (well, tried) with, "Oi! Quit it!"

We were reluctant to leave; it was the _TARDIS_ after all, but we did need to get home. And Barry was right. We really didn't need to travel through time. Can you imagine if we went back to Ancient Greece or something? We'd probably end up fighting in the Trojan War. Still, it was only when I jerked my head towards the door that Annabeth finally abandoned her studies. The three of us headed towards the door, but the Doctor stopped us...again. "No, not the door. I don't want you to let him in."

So instead, Barry got ready to phase us back out to the breach that was (hopefully) waiting for us. Turns out, that wasn't necessary. The breach popped open again, startling the Doctor. He quickly put on little rectangular glasses and began examining it.

"Could you just...move?" Barry suggested. "That's kind of our way home."

"This should be impossible," the Doctor muttered. "This is a dimensional breach."

"And?" I asked.

"By creating these, you are ripping holes in space and time!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so. Cisco and Caitlin told me this is like, the tenth breach you've opened."

"That sounds about right," Barry confirmed.

"You're going to destroy the universe!"

"'Kay bye!" I called. "Oh, and Doctor." His disbelieving and angry eyes met mine. "He will knock four times."

"Stop doing that," Annabeth reprimanded. "You'll seriously mess up his timeline!"

"Oh, he hasn't heard that yet?" Oops.

Third Person POV

The Doctor stared after the interdimensional travelers that were going to end up destroying the universe. "They didn't say it," he mused.

"Say what?" Martha asked.

"The didn't say, "It's bigger on the inside," when they saw the TARDIS. They also didn't ask, "Doctor who?" I love it when people say that."


	17. I Never did Like Arrows

**A/N: Alright! So, I'm just gonna go ahead and guess that y'all liked that chapter. The scenes described as Percy, Annabeth, and Barry were flying through the breach to Harry Potter are from the following fandoms: (1) _Alien_ and _Aliens_ , (2) _Star Wars: A New Hope_ , and (3) _Jumanji_. The conversation they heard was taken from John Wayne's _True Grit_ , which is an absolutely wonderful movie. As they went through the breach to Doctor Who they saw (1) _Jaws_ , (2) _The Lion King,_ and (3) _Matrix._ The song they heard was "All I Ask of You" from Webber's _Phantom of the Opera_. I hope you like this one too!**

 **Follows: veesmaster, perseus vindictus black, Melanie Arden Desmond, CP Nightshade, A Rarer Fondness, We The Few, willyerfull, and Alexandra Daughter of the dead. YEE-HAW! That's 164. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Favorites: the Bass Beast, Melanie Arden Desmond, perseus vindictus black, CP Nightshade, A Rarer Fondness, Rocking Red Reaper, Susanoo23, We The Few, willyerfull, and Vanguard117. That's 119. I LOVE Y'ALL TOO!**

 **Puppylove84: Yeah, I like never recognize my _real_ name. It's kinda sad. Also, I'm assuming SPN refers to Supernatural, but I've never seen a Supernatural episode in my life, so... :) (by the way, that's supposed to be a tentative smile)**

 **Turtlepower12: Glad you liked it! :)  
**

 **Guest: ...and now you have it. :)**

 **meganmollard: Yeah, I've never seen** **Supernatural. Ever. I should probably go watch that right now... We'll see. :)**

 **reedmonkey: Yeah, I know these should probably be a little longer, and I'm trying. And I know my grammar needs some work. Ah, well. But HERE YOU GO!:)**

 **silverbird6: Aww, thank you! I'm so glad you decided to check this out, especially because I LOVE YOUR STORY! You don't have an update schedule by any chance, do you? I'm on my hands and knees begging you please don't go... Hang on. I think I heard that in a song somewhere... :)**

 **the Bass Beast: Heh heh. Well, what can I say? I love sticking these poor babies into weird situations. :)**

 **KiSierra: Well, you know me. Or, actually, you don't _but_ , I love making people laugh! :)**

 **FavFan: I can't decide which one I like best... I'm glad you can. :)**

 **Perseus314: Well, I think after a hundred you'd get tired of it, but I appreciate the sentiment. :) And I'm so happy that you liked it!**

 **IcyFox17: Glad you caught on to the Harry Potter thing; I wasn't sure anyone would until I said it outright or started describing the room. I, too, don't watch Doctor Who, so I get that. I used to, but then we got rid of cable and Netflix (CURSE THEM!) took it off. As to putting them in our world: why would I do that? Heh heh heh heh. I definitely don't already, like have that chapter written out, or anything. Thanks so much for checking out some of my other stories, and while I want to encourage you to go check out the others for publicity reasons, I don't like those as much. But, you never know. You might. :) And, as always, I'm glad I could make you glad. :)**

 **ElderBlade276: What? Hunger Games? That's totally not part of this chapter... Heh heh heh. :) And I'm glad you like the crossovers.**

 **TheOkWriter: Yeah, I figured I'd at least put some people off with that. Don't worry, I totally get it. If you want, you could always wait until this is complete and then check out the last few chapters where they get to go home. Oops. I spoiled it. I mean, they wander in the abyss forever. And ever. Yeah. :)**

 **Guest (2): Oh, trust me, this baby is NOT EVER going to be discontinued. Until the end, that is. And even then, I have plans. :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Percy's POV

We emerged once more in the Breach Room. And, just like last time, we were greeted enthusiastically by Cisco.

"So?" he started.

"Here's an idea," Iris interjected before we told Cisco something that would make him more jealous and more eager to travel to these other earths. "Why don't we wait until we're done for the day to hear stories?"

Cisco looked like he was about to disagree, but then Iris gave him one of those death glares, like the ones Annabeth gives me. I guess no matter which earth you go to, someone will always have a death glare.

"Oh, I need to head out," Joe realized as he glanced at his watch. "Iris, you should too. This looks like it could take a while."

"Okay, Dad. I hope you two make it back home," she added with a glance to Annabeth and I. We all said our goodbyes (not like, I'm-dying-final-farewell goodbyes, although this was probably the last time we'd see them, but never-see-you-again-acquaintance-goodbyes) and then Joe and Iris walked out of the Breach Room.

"Alright. I think that we'll try Earh-15 next," Cisco said.

"At least the number makes a _little_ more sense this time," Annabeth grunted.

Once more, unto the breach we went. Get it? 'Cause people always say "once more unto the beach," but I used it because we were actually - you know what? I think you get it.

You're probably getting tired of me describing all the weird stuff I heard and saw on the journey, but I'm gonna do it anyways, just for the Hades of it. This time, we saw a lone cowboy riding in the desert as he came upon a man who was lying in the sand in nothing but...long underwear? What the Hades? There was also this really freaky looking monster that snagged a young person around the midsection and pulled him up onto the roof of a small cabin shared by six or so college students and a pretty little house that floated into the air supported by hundred of balloons.

We heard a guy who had some kind of speech impediment, but he sounded like he was marrying two people. "Mawwiage," he said. "Mawwiage is wot bwings us togevar today. Mawwiage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam…" Then, thankfully, we exited the breach.

We emerged into a thick forest, leaves dappling the light that shone onto the ground. Nothing seemed to be weird or dangerous about our surroundings, which was a relief. Maybe we were back in our own world!

Well, that was actually unlikely. The woods in our world are _not_ safe for us. There's always all kinds of nasty beasts crawling through the bushes and trying to sneak up on us and kill us. You know, just your everyday, average problem.

I was just starting to relax a little and think, _Maybe we could spend some time here and just unwind_ , when I heard a twanging noise. I had only just processed that I was probably hearing a bowstring when there was a gust of air and the sound of crackling electricity. I turned around and found Barry holding two arrows, one of which had been aimed at my head. The other was headed (hah hah, _head_ ed) for Annabeth.

"Where'd it come from?" I instantly demanded.

"Somewhere over there," Barry pointed to an area in the trees where there was a fair amount of brush, but not really enough for someone to hide in. "I didn't see anyone, though."

Annabeth scanned over the area, not really focusing on anything, but searching for movement. "Oh, they're good," she muttered. "They're not moving at all."

Barry glanced down at the arrows in his hand. "Um, guys? These arrows are wooden."

What does that have to do with anything? So the arrows are wooden. Big deal. I basically said as much. Well, kind of, but in a more concise way. "So?"

"People don't _use_ wooden arrows anymore," he explained like it should have been obvious. "They're unreliable. Today, they use aluminum, carbon fibre, or a hybrid of the two. Not _wood_. It's unreliable because the shafts warp easily."

"What if this earth is behind us in their technological advancements?" Annabeth nodded as she caught on. "Just by being here, we're seriously messing with their timelines."

"Yeah," Barry agreed. "It's like in _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ when Kirk reveals the _E_ _nterprise_ to the natives -" He stopped. "I'm just making things worse, aren't I?"

Annabeth and I shrugged slowly, but then nodded with apologetic smiles.

"Why haven't they followed up on their attack?" I wondered.

"They're probably still trying to process what they saw Barry do. I mean, Percy and I have super weird lives and even we had to adjust to seeing your speed."

I only wanted to know one thing: where they were. The arrows were shot at almost exactly the same time, which meant there were either two of them or one Apollo-cabin caliber archer. Once we knew exactly where they were hiding, I could charge them with Riptide yelling, "YAAAAAH!" Or something like that.

The three of us turned to the area that the arrows came from once again, only to have four more arrows come zipping towards Barry. Apparently, whoever was in the bushes had identified him as the greatest threat. And no, that didn't hurt our pride. At all.

Oh, I'm sorry, were you wondering what happened with the arrows? Barry caught them all, of course. But after, he whispered, "Oh, very good."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"I can see them," Barry answered. "They're wearing some kind of cloak that blurs their outlines. I only noticed when they drew back their bows."

Annabeth cocked her head. "I didn't see anything."

"Superspeed." Barry tapped the area below his eyes. "That still applies to my brain function and such." Then, without another word, he dashed away and came back a millisecond later, two men dangling from his grasp.

Both wore cloaks, like Medieval Times cloaks, that were a mottled green color, allowing them to remain camouflaged in the forest if they stayed completely still. They had huge longbows in their hands and a quiver of same arrows Barry had intercepted each. They also seemed to have some kind of fancy sheaths that would hold two knives tucked into their belts. One of the men was older than the other, his beard streaked with gray. The other was obviously much younger and had an honest, open face. Both looked rather disgruntled, however, which was understandable.

After a moment, they exchanged glances and drew thick heavy knives from a sheath in their belts. Before Annabeth and I could warn Barry, the two men in his grasp drove the hilts of their heavy knives into Barry's solar plexus, causing Barry to let go of the men and all the air to whoosh out of his lungs.

Thankfully, Barry recovered quickly, zipping over to stand by Annabeth and I.

"Now," the older man said cooly. "Who are you, and what do you want with King's Rangers?"

I frowned. "King's _what_?"

" _Rangers_ ," the younger man answered like I was an idiot.

 _Rangers_ , Annabeth mouthed, her brow furrowed as she thought. I could tell she was searching for a connection to something she had read in history books, but wasn't finding anything.

I nodded like I knew everything. "Yeah. We...know what those are, but why don't _you_ explain it to us so we're sure that _you_ know."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain, that's the oldest trick in the book."

"Look," Barry raised his hands in the air in a pacifying gesture. "We don't want any trouble. We're just trying to find our way to their home. I'm the Flash, and these two are Percy and Annabeth."

"Wait, so they get _your_ alias, but _our_ real names?" I said. Barry gave me a look like, _Yes. Shut up._

"How can you...run so fast?" the younger man asked Barry.

"Uh...it's a long story," the breach popped up in front of us, "one that we don't have time for now."

"What is _that_?" the older man demanded.

"Here's a quick rundown," I began. "We jump through that, we go to another universe. Cool, right?"

"Another... _what_?" the young man spluttered.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice the breach at first; she was too busy taking in the "ranger's" attire. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh my gods!" she exclaimed. "This is the _Ranger's Apprentice_ series!"

Barry smacked his forehead. "Yeah, you're right! I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Guys, let's go." I made a little shooing motion with my hands. "Time's a-wastin. The breach is gonna close."

"Just a moment-" the older man (who Annabeth tells me was named _Halt_ ) started as Barry ran us back into the breach.

* * *

Right. So, I'm sure you're familiar with the drill by now, so I'll abbreviate this. Here we go. (1) We pop out of the breach. (2) Cisco barely contains his excitement. (3) We find out which earth we're going to next. (4) We jump through the latest breach.

This time, we were going to Earth-75. And if you're wondering why we were hopping randomly from earth to earth with no clear pattern in sight, I have no idea. Ask Cisco, if you ever meet him by some chance.

On the way there, we saw a bunch of animals. And no, I'm not kidding, in case you were wondering. There were deer, rabbits, and skunks in one scene, fish in another, and cats and dogs in another. The weirdest thing? They were all talking. It was like we were watching a bunch of earths where some Disney movie came to life.

Apparently, the multiverse decided we needed to listen to more musicals, because as we were flying through we heard, "Way out there, beyond this hick town, Barnaby, there's a slick town, Barnaby! Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there! Get out the brillantine and dime cigars…"

Okay, so just to give you a heads up, Earth-75 was crazy. It turned out to be an earth that made us want to leave almost immediately, so of course we couldn't.

Anyways, when we exited the breach, we were tossed into pure mayhem. We were dropped onto a surface that felt like sand edged by rock, but we couldn't really _see_ because the entire thing was spinning. At first, Barry was the only one of the three of us really able to keep his feet under him because of his speed, but eventually we slid out towards the rocks, centrifugal force dragging us back.

So of course the rocks were wet, right? Because dry rocks would've been too easy for everyone. Well, technically, wet rocks were easier for me than dry rocks, but I meant everyone else. Luckily, I was able to get to my feet using the water to stabilize myself and grab Annabeth and Barry. The two were actually doing okay, as Annabeth had dug her dagger into the rocks for a handhold and Barry's speed, while not ideal considering the slipperiness of the rocks, did keep him from flying off into the salt water that surrounded us. Wow, that was a long sentence.

Then, all of sudden, it was over. The ground stopped spinning and I let go of Annabeth and Barry. We glanced around and could see a lush jungle beyond the salt lake we were apparently in. There were weird rock formations that spiraled out from the island we stood on, making near-perfect bridges to land.

"Twelve sections," Annabeth mused. "Why does that sound familiar?"

It was only then we noticed the other people on the island.

There were three men and two women that were coughing like they had a hairballs. Their clothes were puzzling; some kind of suit. Most worrying, however, were the weapons they either carried or had slung over their backs. When I looked around, I realized there were even more weapons spilling out of some kind of metal cone-like thing.

"Oh, Hades. This is great." When I turned back around, all five people were staring at us. Again, mostly Barry. Come _on_ guys. Just because the guy in the red suit pops out the most doesn't mean the other people there aren't important and dangerous.

"Who are you?" the younger of the two women asked, her dark braided hair hanging limply over one shoulder. The more disturbing detail about her was the arrow she was pointing at the three of us. I had a feeling she knew how to use her bow well, but Barry's got us covered. Seriously, what is it with people and bows and arrows? Demigods use them because it's our heritage, and most of the Celestial bronze weapons are old fashioned, but guns are _much_ more efficient.

"That's a long story, but we're not here to hurt you," Annabeth promised. All five scoffed, but then continued to question us.

The man who looked like he was tallest and had the lean yet strong look of an athlete was next to speak up. "How did you get into the arena?"

"Arena?" I laughed. "What is this, the _Hunger Games_?" I kept laughing, but my smile dropped off my face pretty quickly.

"Yes," all five answered simultaneously like I was an idiot. Seriously, people. Can I get a little respect here? My intellect has proved that I can be a very smart and wise person when I want to be.

"Alright, you need to talk to Cisco after we get home," Annabeth told Barry. "Or, even better, as soon as we get back. Tell him to _stop throwing us into fandoms_!"

"I don't think he's trying to," Barry defended his friend. "But this does need to stop. We're gonna freak a lot of people out because we know who they are. Like, this looks like the arena from the second book, and the spinning correlates with that, so that's Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, Johanna, and Beetee."

The five of them just gave us bored looks like, _Yeah, we know who we are._ Then I remembered (from my limited Hunger Games knowledge) that the "tributes" were used to people knowing who they were. Yay! We found a few people we couldn't freak out. Much.

"How did you get in?" the man - or, Finnick, I guess - repeated.

I shrugged and spread my hands. "Would you believe us if we said that the State-"

"You mean the Capitol," Barry hissed.

"- right, that - sent us here to help you?"

I knew the answer to that before anyone even opened their mouths.

Barry narrowed his eyes at me. "You _do_ know that President Snow and the Capitol were the _villains_ in that book, right?"

"Okay, look," Annabeth said as she stepped forward. "We don't want to be here. We have enough people trying to kill us in our own lives, but we're trying to find our way home. I don't really want to go into details because of all the cameras planted around here, but we'll be gone soon."

"Cameras?" I demanded as my eyes roved around the area. "That's creepy. Why don't you just, like, find them and smash them?"

"There's no way you can get out on your own," the guy who I assumed was Peeta informed us, completely ignoring me.

The breach formed right behind us. "Watch us," Barry smiled.

I opened my mouth and Annabeth cut me off. "Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"You were going to say something to spoil their timeline. Don't."

"Fine."

And then we were gone.


	18. We Kinda Enter the Disney Hercules Movie

**A/N: Hellooo! Here's this week's chapter. I just wanted to say, I know that the timelines are _seriously_ messed up in this ****fic, but please bear with me. Pretty soon Team Flash's timeline will get back on track. And then I'll probably mess it up again about three to four weeks after I finish this. Sorry/not sorry. :)**

 **Okay, this time the scenes are from (1) _Silverado_ , (2) _Pumpkinhead,_ and _(3) Up._ The first conversation was from (you guessed it, Melanie Arden Desmond) _The Princess Bride_. In the second breach, the scenes are from (1) _Bambi_ , (2) _Finding Nemo_ , and (3) _Cats and Dogs_. The song was "Sunday Clothes" from _Hello Dolly!_**

 **Followers: LSOP Anaklusmos, , silverbird6, DaughterofMagic3, FoxPup, BarryManiHigh, SaraEmbla, Monaca Towa, Deathtrooper20, adamekevin23, Crevette9, and warriorcat123.**

 **Favorites: LSOP Anaklusmos, DuaghterofMagic3, FoxPup, BarryManiHigh, prichaos, Monaca Towa, Zyrothe, and Crevette9.**

 **To all my favorites and followers: y'all are amazing. Sometimes, the support behind this story is the only thing that keeps these updates regular, especially now that my schedule is filling up. Between varsity volleyball at my high school, my music, and schoolwork, this next year is gonna be rough. Hopefully, I'll still be doing this. But I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your support.**

 **the Bass Beast: Yeah, you should definitely read the Ranger's Apprentice series. I was very obsessed with it for a long time. I'm glad I was able to (hopefully) convey some of my love for those books in that chapter, and, as always, glad you liked it. And Percy...well, spoiling timelines just seemed like something he would do. :)**

 **Melanie Arden Desmond: You bet it is! I had a super hard time picking which quote to use, because I love SO MANY from that movie. From, "He didn't fall?! Inconceivable!" to "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die," that movie is pure gold. I particularly love the battle of wits, since a relative of mine was born in Australia. Anyways, let's "skip to the end." Bye! :)  
**

 **kookiepup12: I didn't originally plan on putting it in here, but it looks like I made a good choice! :)**

 **LSOP Anaklusmos: Aww, thank you! And don't worry, I will. :)**

 **merlinike54: I don't really have anything to say except thanks for reviewing and :)!**

 **Demigods9: Thank you! That's one of my favorites. Sadly, I have not read the Lorian legacies. I'm so sorry. I would definitely be putting it in if I had read it, especially since I got a request for it. Just a general note to everyone: if you want something special, either leave a review or PM and I'll see what I can do.**

 **KiSierra:Here's another chapter! And I'll see what I can do... :)**

 **IcyFox17: Well, that was definitely the longest review I've ever gotten, but I enjoyed reading every word of it! As for next week's chapter ( _cough, cough_ ) that information is classified. But, if I could say something about it...it would be that HAVE YOU SOMEHOW GOTTEN YOUR HANDS ON MY OUTLINE?! I swear, every week... I am so glad I'm not the only one who writes fanfiction for fanfiction. I've been feeling like I'm a lunatic for doing that. I never actually post anything, but sometimes writing it all out calms me down. Y'know? :)**

 **FavFan: Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

 **Travis rosen: Sadly, the only superheroes I am familiar with are the Flash and the Arrow. Such is my pitiful knowledge of DC and Marvel fandoms.**

 **BarryManiHigh and Zyrothe: FORGIVE ME! I have no knowledge of these wondrous fandoms of which you speak.**

 **FoxPup: I'm so happy I could make you laugh. That's really like, my one goal with this story.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Sadly, we weren't done yet. Next, we were sent to Earth-150, which turned out to be one of my least favorites. Not because it was dangerous, but because it was so...so disgustingly _happy_. Have you ever watched a TV show or movie and just wished that everyone would die, just so they had some tragedy in their lives? That's how I felt on this earth. Yes, I know that these people's lives probably weren't perfect, but that's just the vibes ( _Wow, Percy_ , you're saying. _More puns?_ ) I got from the place. That sounded way darker than I meant it to. Sorry for all of those innocent children's dreams that I may have just crushed.

The journey over was pretty uneventful, as we were only seeing black. It was like staring into space, minus the stars. Apparently, the multiverse still thought we needed to slow down and listen to some music, because for some reason we were listening to a guy with a soulful, bluesy voice sing, "Every time I look at you, I don't understand why you let the things you did get so out of hand. You'd have managed better if you had it planned. Why'd you choose such a backward time and such a strange land?"

Then his voice faded away, to be replaced by a girl's as we were thrown onto soft white sand. I don't think the girl who was speaking noticed us at first because her voice continued.

"-demigod of the wind and sea-"

"Yes?" I interrupted as I pushed myself to my feet. Behind me, the sand rustled dryly as my companions did the same.

The girl who had been speaking before I interrupted (no, that wasn't rude) had dark skin and curly black hair. She was dressed like someone going to a luau and held a crude wooden paddle in one hand. In front of her stood a huge, hulking man with similar hair covered in tattoos and wearing a grass skirt.

"Um, I wasn't talking to you," the girl informed me.

"But you said "demigod of the wind and sea." That's me." I jerked a thumb back towards Annabeth. "Ask my girlfriend."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain, you're technically only a demigod of the sea. Jason would be a demigod of the wind."

"Yeah, but I can make hurricanes," I said as I waved her off.

Barry's eyes widened. "You can do _what_?"

"Oh, did we forget to mention that?" I smiled. "Sorry."

"Anyways…" the girl trailed off before turning back to the man she had originally been talking to, apparently. "Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea-"

The guy cut her off just like I had, but we stopped paying attention after that.

"What is going on here?" I demanded of Annabeth and Barry. "He can't be a demigod; I've never seen him before. And honestly? No demigod looks like a cartoon character brought to life."

Barry frowned. "I think this is that new Disney movie…"

Annabeth's gray eyes glinted more than a little maliciously. "Oh, _Hades_ , no. I did not decide to travel the multiverse just to get stuck in some idealistic world where people sing every. Single. Thing."

She jinxed it. She definitely jinxed it, because as soon as she said that, the big guy broke into song.

"I can see what's happenin', yeah-"

"Really?" I interjected. "'Cause I sure can't."

The guy turned to me and gave me his own version of a death glare (see, I told you. It's everywhere), but it didn't bother me much. "Can I just sing the song? Thanks." Then, without further ado, he began to sing again. "I can see what's happenin', yeah. You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange-"

"Well isn't he just an egotistic, narcissistic, _berdévontas_ , _paidariódis_ -"

I sighed. "Annabeth, you're slipping into Greek again."

"CAN I PLEASE JUST SING THE SONG?!" the big guy demanded again.

All three of us made distasteful expressions before chorusing, "Fine."

"You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel; it's adorable! Well, it's nice to see that humans never change…"

We jumped back into the breach that eventually popped up after several more minutes of Disney-style torture as soon as we could, ignoring the shocked cries of, "What the-?" and the surprised squawk from a chicken. Yes, a _chicken_.

* * *

Well, after carrying us to five different earths with no success, Barry declared he needed to eat and did just that, surprising Annabeth and I by pounding at least twenty burgers in quick succession. I noticed they were all from some restaurant call "Big Belly Burger," and when I asked about McDonalds, the only reply I got was, "Mc- _what_? Is that like, some Scottish restaurant on your earth?" Thank goodness at least one earth had been spared the horror of McDonalds.

Then we moved on to the next earth, Earth-2013. This one...this one was disturbing, to say the least. Our encounter with this earth was fairly short, so most of what we saw there was actually in transit.

This time, the multiverse seemed to be in a sleuthing mood, as we saw several different detectives at work. One was a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, another was two boys who looked like brothers, and the ever-enduring Holmes. That particular scene was accompanied by a clearly British voice saying, "Elementary, my dear Watson."

When we popped out of the breach, we didn't even wait for it to close before we raced back into it. Why? The first thing we saw was a man in a flannel shirt carrying a chainsaw. The chainsaw was running and the guy was jumping straight into the mouth of a shark that was flying through the air.

The second Annabeth and I saw that, we started smacking Barry's arms and yelling, "Wrong earth! Wrong earth! Get us out of here now!"

So we turned around and went back.

* * *

Earth-799 was also...interesting.

The multiverse finally decided to stop giving us headaches as we traveled, so it was more like rushing through a dark tunnel.

When we emerged, the first thing we saw was a gleaming white pegasus flying through the night sky.

"Yes!" I crowed. "We're home!"

Annabeth smiled happily, gray eyes shining with mirth.

Barry watched the pegasus fly with wide eyes. "Woah. Is that normal here?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling. But Annabeth frowned.

"You can see through the Mist?"

"That's the thing that makes everything look normal, right?" When Annabeth nodded, he replied, "Yeah, I guess."

Annabeth jerked her chin at the rapidly disappearing pegasus in the distance and asked Barry, "Can you follow it? I want to talk to the rider."

"Yeah, but how are you going to signal the rider?"

Annabeth gave him a look like, _Please, don't insult my intelligence. I know exactly what I'm doing._ "You're lightning will make them curious, and it'll be even more obvious since it's dark. Percy described someone taking him who generated lightning, so they'll be on the lookout for strange lightning. They'll come down to see what it is and we'll talk to them."

Barry shrugged. "Sure."

He grabbed our arms and ran us until we were just ahead of the flight path of the pegasus. He kept us there for a while until the pegasus gradually began to descend, heading towards a clearing in a park.

When the pegasus landed, Barry raced us up towards it until we were only five or so feet from the horse. Seated on the pegasus's back was a girl a few years younger than us.

"Who are you?" I asked. Annabeth and I were familiar with pretty much everyone in both camps, since we had been going back and forth quite a bit lately, but this girl was no one we'd ever seen before.

The girl stared straight at me like _I_ was the anomaly and replied, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Annabeth stepped in. "Are you new to Camp Jupiter?" The girl could technically have been from Camp Half-Blood, but she had a distinctly Roman feel to her that apparently Annabeth had picked up on as well.

"What?" Uh-oh. A girl with a pegasus that gives off a Roman vibe but doesn't know what Camp Jupiter is? Please let this still be our earth. _Please._

"If you've never been to the camps, how did you get a pegasus?" I asked.

"There's only _one_ Pegasus," the girl answered hotly, "and he's right here."

Barry frowned and cocked his head. "I thought you said you had a pegasus," he said to me.

"I do," I insisted. "And besides, I've seen _the_ Pegasus before, and he's not pure white." Then I raised my hands in calming gesture. "Here, this'll settle it. I'll just ask the horse who he is." The girl looked alarmed after I said it and glanced down a her pegasus, a protective look in her eyes.

"Do you have any _more_ surprise powers you'd like to tell me about before we continue?" Barry inquired sarcastically.

"Well, besides the puppet master, hurricanes, and talking to horses," I counted off on my fingers as I spoke, "there's the earthquakes and I think you already know about the waves. I busted open your cell with that one."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Then I turned back to the pegasus and directed my thoughts to it. _Hey_ , I said. _How's it goin'?_

 _What do you want, mortal?_ the horse demanded. I could practically hear the insultingly polite British accent, even though I was fairly certain that the Pegasus was American.

I frowned. Most horses, including pegasi, address me as _lord_ , _my lord_ , or, in Blackjack's case, _boss_. Not that I was offended or anything, but - okay, yeah, I was. It's bad enough that most people assume Barry's the biggest threat just because he stands out the most and is fast enough to kill them in less than a second if he felt like it - oh. I think I see their point.

 _Um, I just wanted to know what your name was._

The pegasus tossed his head angrily, intelligent eyes trying to bore holes in my eyes. _I believe Emily already explained that to you. I am Pegasus._

Okay, so the girl's name was Emily. Also, this horse was crazy.

 _I don't think the real Pegasus would like you naming yourself after him._

 _I_ am _the real Pegasus!_

I pulled out of our mental conversation after that. Talking to this horse was driving _me_ crazy. "Yeah, okay, so… Your horse is nuts, Emily," I informed her. "And rude."

"He's not a horse!" Emily insisted. "And how do you know my name?"

"He told me," I answered gesturing towards the pegasus. "Inadvertently, but he still told me."

"You really talked to him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. I'm a son of Poseidon. It's one of my powers."

"You mean Neptune?" Emily laughed. "Good one."

My eyes widened. Uh-oh. Laughing at the idea of demigods. Not good.

Annabeth noticed too. "It's true," she confirmed a little nervously. "He's the son of Neptune's Greek form. I'm a daughter of Athena."

"You're both mortals," Emily responded disparagingly.

Ouch. That hurt. It was also our cue to leave. This girl was obviously affiliated with the gods, but she had no idea that demigods were real, which meant this was the wrong earth. Again.

But just to be sure, Barry decided to ask one more question. First he turned to Annabeth and I. "Where did you say Mount Olympus was again?"

"Above the Empire State Building."

It was a testimony to how fast Barry had adjusted that he barely blinked when I said that. "Okay, Emily, is it? Is Mount Olympus above the Empire State Building?" he questioned.

"No," she responded like we were idiots. Why does everyone just jump to that conclusion when you ask a question that's obvious to them? "Olympus is another planet, duh."

My eyes widened until they were big as saucers. "Wrong one. Wrong one wrong one! Let's get going, before something badhappens and we get stuck here!"

So we left.


	19. Ranger Gets her Fifteen Minutes of Fame

**A/N: Hello, my dearest darlings! Well, there's a greeting for you. As always, it is great to be back and I couldn't be happier with the support I have received. I am super excited to see your reactions for this chapter, because I am fairly certain this is my favorite. I think it started a little better than it finishes, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyways, these next, like, ten months, bear with me. I start school in two days. Yay. In case you can't tell, I'm not excited. Updates might get a little slower, but I will definitely let y'all know before I make any changes to the schedule. :)**

 **The song from the journey to Moana's earth was "Superstar" from Webber's _Jesus Christ Superstar_. The scenes were from _Nancy Drew_ , _The Hardy Boys_ , and _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ , which is a fantastic book.**

 **Followers: Simplyjordan1, CurlyGirlyWriter, Arthon, Namir the Tiger,** **elovan, AllTheWeirdosAnd-T, willowskeith, Some one you dont mess with, Animewolf0369, Percykirito4, and vanearte.**

 **Favorites: Simplyjordan1, SnowyOwl205, 81643, CurlyGirlyWriter, Queenofthestory, AllTheWeirdosAnd-T, willowskeith, Some one you dont mess with, Animewolf0369, and Percykirito4.**

 **Y'all are amazing! Please continue to support this** **enterprise by leaving a review, but if you aren't feeling it, that's cool too. I believe we are up to 189 followers and 140 favorites, which is also amazing!**

 **Zyrothe: I wish I could, but I have absolutely no idea what either of those are. :(**

 **Guest: As do I, my fellow fan friend. :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Yes, that's right! I'm so evil it's not even funny... Okay, actually it is funny. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **Meow (Guest): Yeah, reading things out of order will bring about your demise. I know it did with me for some other book series... :)**

 **Zyrothe: That, my friend, is the Pegasus series and it's absolutely wonderful, although it pretty much completely contradicts PJO. As for your idea, noted. I wouldn't be too surprised if your name comes up in the credits for a future chapter or in the disclaimer. :)**

 **FoxPup: I know, I had a super hard time deciding when to cut this off so they can actually go home. I might actually expand on some of these combinations later, or just make a completely new crossover with those characters. :)**

 **IcyFox17: Well, the last one was the Pegasus series and the one before that was Sharknado. Gods, those movies annoy me. I'm glad I got you excited for this chapter, so go ahead and read it! When you're done reading this, of course. By the way, I _loved_ the pun. I'm gonna use that all the time now. And I am ****soon excited for the last Magnus Chase book. I've been saving up my Amazon money... Yeah, I thought Percy and Annabeth would be in the second book, so I was super mad when literally the last line was, "I think it's time you met my boyfriend, Percy." Gods, I wanted to _strangle_ Rick! Also, where I live, if the sky's still gray at noon, people think the apocalypse is coming. We do get gray morning often, but then the mist goes away in like, two hours. And have fun in Hawaii! Judging by the fact that it's 27 degrees where you are, I think I can reasonably say I'm closer to it then you, but I've never been. Ah, well. Someday. Boy, do I wish I could publish this. But, I'd like to keep my college saving intact and not hand them over to Rick and whoever writes the Flash's script. I feel the same way about Heroes/Villains, but I'm glad you still enjoyed it. I think you'll be able to appreciate Into a Cat!, but knowledge of Warriors definitely helps. Well, sayonara for now; live long and prosper. :)**

 **Demigods9 (Guest):I'm glad you liked the Pegasus thing, and please do show your friend! The more people I can make laugh, the better. I might include Sherlock, but probably not. I've already added like four more earth to the original number I had in mind. Anyways, thanks for your feedback! :)**

 **FavFan: Yeah, me too. Unfortunately, Blackjack's still stuck on Earth-12... :)**

 **Queenofthestory: Thanks! Glad you like it, and I would totally do Glee except for the fact that I've never watched an episode in my life. My parents won't let me. But I have plans... Mwah ha ha ha! Ahem. :)**

 **Guest: Fortunately for you, I can't figure out how to delete reviews. As for what _you_ thought...well, I don't give a darn (picture that word with a...stronger meaning). Also, my considerable array of followers and favorites say otherwise. Also, you hid behind the Guest function. Now what does that say about you?**

 **Ahem. To all of you have been kind, I am so sorry about that last little bit. But, ah...well foul language in and of it self irritates me. Direct it in a negative way at something I've spent large amounts of time working on, and we have a problem. Anyways, that got kinda threatening. Enjoy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

The next breach we went through...we still don't really know what happened. Everything was pretty normal (for breach travel) and then it changed. It felt like we were moving faster, but rather than traveling in a straight line like we had been before, we were twisting and turning inexplicably.

We...may have...popped out in some mortal's bedroom.

The girl was sitting on her bed, I assume completely nonchalantly before we arrived, and staring at the screen of a computer. Just before we were tossed out of the breach, we could hear her mutter, "I don't know...I think maybe I need to give Barry a bigger role…"

Well, she freaked out pretty fast. Although, not in the way I would've expected.

I was looking for a little fear, maybe a "Who the Hades are you?!" That wasn't what we got.

When the breach swirled open and deposited us on the floor in front of the girl's red, white, and blue bed she immediately jumped to her feet, her height slightly diminished by the curving mattress. As she gathered her feet under her, the girl pulled a ballpoint pen out of her pocket and held it in front of her the same way I do with Riptide.

She narrowed her eyes at us, an expression that was supposed to be threatening on her face until she looked down and realized what she was holding.

"Styx!" she cursed. "Every time! How many times do you have to tell yourself, Ranger? Go for the _real_ weapon first. Not some two-cent ballpoint pen that you wrote Riptide on!" She held onto the pen but snatched up the heavy dictionary that sat on her low bookcase. "I will destroy you with the power of...of…" she trailed off as she took in who was standing in front of her. "Holy Poseidon…"

"Look, I can explain," Barry said as he stepped forward, hands in the air.

If it was even possible, the girl's eyes widened even more. She gasped and slowly drew her head back as she stared at him. Then, the storm came loose. "Holy Poseidon holy Poseidon holy Poseidon!" she cried as she jumped up and down. "It's the Flash, it's Barry Allen! And Percy and Annabeth! Oh my gods, this is the _best_ day of my life!"

The three of us exchanged nervous glances. How the Hades did this girl know who we were? Why did she reach for a ballpoint pen, like I do? Why did she curse like a demigod?

"Um, I think you're thinking of someone else…" Barry started, but the girl interrupted him with a wave of her hand.

"Don't try to put me off your identity, Barry," she said with a conspiratorial wink. "I've known you were the Flash since before you did - which," she interrupted herself, "doesn't make much sense, but if you look at your timeline, since I watched _The Flash_ first and _then_ went back and watched the episodes of _Arrow_ you were in, I technically did."

"Uh…" Only one person may have said that, but we were all thinking it.

"Besides," the girl continued, "I've watched every episode of _The Flash_ at _least_ twice, including season three which," she gulped, "oh, gods. I need to stop thinking about the season finale. Ooh, maybe I should update Flapression, or at least edit Flashitus… But not now. And Percy and Annabeth, I am _such_ a huge fan! But you might have already figured that out," she added, blushing. "I kind of...write Riptide on all of my ballpoint pens hoping they'll turn into swords. No such luck yet. **(A/N: This is true. I actually write Riptide or Anaklusmos on all my pens and stare at them for at least two minutes, capping and uncapping them, and waiting for them to turn into swords.)** I'm - well, I'd love to tell you my real name, but there is no _way_ I am not putting this on FanFiction later and I don't want _everyone_ to know my name, so just call me Ranger. But, ah - not that it isn't great to have you - what, exactly, are you doing here? It's almost like…" her face suddenly paled as she stared down at her computer screen. "But it can't be…"

Before the girl could start babbling again, Annabeth asked, "What did you mean about putting this on FanFiction?"

For the first time in our brief acquaintance, Ranger seemed to run out of things to say. "Well," she started as she fished for words desperately, "on this earth, the three of you are all...fake. Percy and Annabeth, you two have a book series and, Barry, you have a TV show. Well, technically there are Percy Jackson movies, but they butcher the story _so bad_ \- hold on a second." Ranger turned away from us and drew back her arm like she was about to hit us. We took a nervous step back, but she just turned and whacked a volleyball hanging from her ceiling. "Death - to - you - Chris - Colombus!" Every word was punctuated with a whack. "Anyways," she continued, her hair in her eyes, "those don't really count."

She paused for another moment, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "And, you know… I like to write, but every once in a while it's hard to come up with original ideas so I," she cleared her throat, "I think I may have accidentally written you into my world. See I'm writing this story and - oh, I can't tell you that. It'll spoil your future."

I arched an eyebrow. "So, you're crazy."

"Oh, you don't believe me?"

All three of us shook our heads. "No."

"And where are your parents?" Barry asked.

"Oh, they're at work. And since you're finding it so hard to believe me, I'll prove it to you." We had just enough time to wonder how when Ranger suddenly called, "Newt, could you come here, please?"

We heard quick, pounding footsteps as someone ran down the hall yelling, "SUPERSONIC PUNCH, BABY!" **(A/N: This also actually happens in real life. My sister really likes to charge down the hallway screaming "SUPERSONIC PUNCH, BABY!" before jumping onto the couch.)**

Gradually, a young girl came into view. She looked about ten or eleven and had one fist extended. She had her head down, and barreled into Barry before she even realized that there were other people in the bedroom. Her momentum was completely absorbed by Barry, who didn't even take a step back. This "Newt" was quite skinny and had very little muscle on her.

When Newt saw what she had run into, she stared intently at the red material before her eyes slowly traveled up to Barry's masked face. " _Real_ supersonic punch, baby," she breathed. The she spread her arms and looked up into Barry's face. "Do it to _me_!"

"No!" Barry exclaimed in surprise. "You _will_ die if I do that. Not to mention I'll break all the windows in your house."

Newt stuck her tongue out at him before she saw Annabeth and I and her eyes widened even more. "It's...it's...oh gods, can I see Riptide?" I just ignored her.

"Barry, Percy, Annabeth, this is my little sister, Newt. Newt, I think you know who these three are," Ranger introduced. Then she laughed. "That's funny. If I had phrased that a little differently, it would've been like in season one, episode sixteen "Rouge Time" of _The Flash_ when Captain Cold introduces Golden Glider to you," she said with a nod to Barry. Then her voice deepened, to imitate this "Captain Cold," I assume. "Lisa, Flash, Flash, Lisa." Newt nodded at her sister like, _I approve_.

I shook my head. "This is not happening. Barry, shouldn't Cisco have opened another breach by now?"

"Breach?" Newt asked with a glance at her sister. "Hey, it's almost like that story you were writing…"

Ranger drew her hand across her throat in the universal sign for, _Quit it,_ or possibly, _Kill them._ I was more inclined to believe she was trying to convey the former.

Then Ranger cut in before Barry could answer. "Well, if I'm right - and in this case I probably am - then he actually can't, well, not yet." She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "Gods, I sound like Felicity."

"Would you mind speeding through all the fangirl nonsense and get to the actual information?" Annabeth asked cooly.

Ranger and Newt smiled radiantly at exactly the same time and Ranger finally said, "I just got insulted by Annabeth Chase. _The_ Annabeth Chase and - oh." She remembered that she was doing exactly what Annabeth did not want her to do. And trust me, doing that is a very bad idea. "Um, anyways, if your timeline is true to the one I'm writing for you, then you just tried to get to Earth-38, which'll be fun. But, I think maybe Cisco got tired and lost you in the middle of trying to connect you to the other world, 'cause this world is uncharted. Not like there's no number assigned to it, it's literally supposed to be impossible for any of you to get here."

"How long are we gonna be stuck here?" I demanded. "We don't have time to just hang out."

Ranger stared at me expressionlessly, unimpressed. "You do realize that you were planning on taking a vacation on the Ranger's Apprentice earth until Halt and Will shot at you, right?"

I stuttered out something along the lines of "What? Noooo…"

"Well," Newt said, clapping her hands, "if they're gonna be here for a while, I know something we could do." She smiled evilly, the expression mirrored perfectly by Ranger. Seriously, that was starting to get creepy. And evil grins were never a good sign.

"I like the way you think, Newt," Ranger nodded.

* * *

"I hate the way you think, Newt," Barry grumbled as the five of us settled onto Newt and Ranger's couch, Barry still clad in his suit.

"Shut up, Barry," Ranger said absently as she stared at her laptop screen. "It's only...forty-four minutes long. You'll survive."

"Not with these two." Barry jerked his thumb towards Annabeth and I.

"Hey!" I protested. "I resent that. Come on, it can't be that bad."

Annabeth nodded in support. "Yeah. Stop being such a baby."

Barry just rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned.

I settled back into the soft leather backing of the couch and wrapped an arm around Annabeth as the TV screen suddenly changed from its previously colorful nature picture to black. The only thing that stood out were the little while letters at the bottom, which read _The Flash: S1 E1: Pilot._ After a second, I noticed Newt and Ranger smiling fondly at Annabeth and I.

"What?" I demanded.

They both sighed. "We're seeing Percabeth right in front of us," Ranger answered happily.

Then the TV started up, and we were shown an overview of a city. Barry's voice rang out from the speakers.

" _To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good."_

Annabeth and I chuckled as Barry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Oh, yeah. We could believe in the impossible. We _lived_ it.

" _You see that red blur? That's me. That too. There I am again! My name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive."_

"Way to out your secret identity, Barry," I snorted.

After that statement, both Ranger and her sister narrowed their eyes at the screen. Ranger tapped the pause button on her computer and turned to Barry.

"You say that at the beginning of every episode, but there's only one where that's true."

"Well, in seasons one through two," Newt corrected her sister. "Technically, in the third season-" she broke off as her sister glared at her. "Oh, right. Timelines."

Barry rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I can't honestly say that at the beginning of every episode."

"Oh really?" Ranger asked. "Here let me just…" She pulled up what appeared to be the script for the TV show and, sure enough, Barry said "I am the fastest man alive," at the beginning of every episode except for one.

Newt nodded. "Even after Zoom literally said," her voice deepened to a rough approximation of Zoom's voice, " _Never forget._ I _am the fastest man alive_." Then she coughed, her vocal chords unused to the raspiness of his voice.

"Whatever." Barry sounded miffed. "Just play the show, would you? Let's get this over with."

We watched the rest of the show and laughed quite a bit, which embarrassed Barry to no end. The worst were probably the scenes where he was _very_ obviously into Iris and she was completely oblivious. Even worse than that was that it actually happened that way. Ouch.

At many points, all three of us stared at Newt and Ranger when they quoted a conversation from the show perfectly, right in time with the actors.

"What?" Ranger looked us up and down. "It's important to have hobbies."

"Mm." Newt nodded. "Season two, episode six."

"That's right."

Newt cocked her head. "Isn't that also a line from the show? I can very clearly picture Harry saying that."

"Okay, that one was unintentional."

Eventually, the credits rolled and the theme song played (which was quite catchy, if I do say so myself), ending Barry's misery.

"Never again," he moaned. "Never again."

Unfortunately, that was the beginning of _our_ misery. And by our, I meant mine and Annabeth's.

Once the credits were over, Ranger shut off the TV and dashed to her room. When she came back, she was holding a tatty blue-green book. On the cover was...oh, Hades. It was _me_ with the Minotaur hand in my left hand and Riptide in my right. At the top, the words _The Lightning Thief_ were embossed in gold.

My eyes widened in fear. Well, not really fear, but just...apprehension. "Please tell me I don't start it with something like "My name is Percy Jackson, and I am the...unluckiest teen alive," or something."

Ranger flipped to page one. "No. Not really."

"I could just speed-read that, you know," Barry interjected.

"Yeah, but then they don't get to understand your pain," Ranger responded. "Besides, Newt likes it when I read to her, and this is a wonderful book."

Newt rested her chin on her hands and blinked at her sister with big eyes. Annabeth and I sank farther back into the couch, like a hermit crab receding into its shell. Hey, that wasn't a bad simile. Well done, Percy.

Ranger cleared her throat and began reading. "Chapter one. _I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher._ "

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," I assured him. "It turns out she was actually some monster that was gonna kill me for stealing Zeus's master bolt - which I didn't do - and then-"

"Ahem," Ranger cleared her throat again. "That's why we're reading the book. Don't spoil it."

And then the torture began.

After being forced to relive every embarrassing thought and idiotic decision I had made on my first quest, Ranger finally decided that was enough. By that time, we had been in her house for several hours.

"So…" I started uncomfortably. "What now?"

There was a creaking noise as the wooden front door opened at the other end of the house.

"Styx," Ranger breathed. "Mom."

All five of us started panicking a little. In my experience, moms did not like it when a bunch of random strangers showed up in their house. The fact that Barry was dressed like someone going to ComiCon didn't help matters.

"Hello, girls," Ranger's mom called. "Did you guys have fun while I was gone?"

"Uh...yeah," Ranger answered slowly as we searched desperately for hiding spots.

"What did you two do?"

"Oh...we, uh, watched a show, read a book together, and I did a little more writing."

"Good." Ranger's mom walked around the corner and peered into the room. Her eyes fell on Annabeth, Barry and I almost immediately, and she jumped. "RANGER OF OLYMPUS!" she shouted. Well, she actually used Ranger's real name, but I promised I wouldn't put it in here, so… "WHO IS IN MY HOUSE, AND WHY IS HE DRESSED LIKE THAT CHARACTER FROM THAT TV SHOW?!"

"What are we, chopped liver?" I asked. Well, that was insulting. Sheesh.

"Um, I can explain, Mom."

Of course, the breach would decide to pop into existence _then_ , and not five minutes ago.

"Just get out of here," Newt whispered as Ranger engaged her mom in a verbal battle. "Ranger and I will take care of this."

We weren't about to argue, so we left Ranger and Newt explaining just how three fictional characters came to life and why a dimensional breach had popped into existence in their living room.


	20. I Battle the Big Bad Duck

**A/N: Greetings, fellow members of mankind (I hope...)! The first week of high school is over and done with, thank the gods! As a celebration, here is a new chapter for you. And just a heads up, this story is starting to wind down. I'm thinking they'll maybe go to one or two more earths and then I'll wrap it up. So maybe three more chapters? We'll see. Anyways, there _will_ be a sequel that will take place in the third season of the Flash and pretty much the same spot as this for Percy and Annabeth. I'm not even gonna try to get into the Magnus Chase/Trials of Apollo stuff. That's just asking for trouble. Anyways...yeah.**

 **Followers:** **aRTsyisAwesome, PerceusPotter, Bradydragonshade, MidnightStar64, zakittle, Megwar, Rage gaming356, and Sapphire01Samurai. That's 196, which is unbelievably awesome!**

 **Favorites: b31nobody, nathanblack95, PerceusPotter, and Pokemaster22. 143?! I love you guys!**

 **Sameen (Guest): I'm so glad you liked this enough to do that! :)**

 **Monaca Towa: So glad you thought so. I try to make this as humorous as possible. :)**

 **lloveRobin1822: That's a good idea, but as I said earlier I'm trying to wind this story down. I think if I had decided to stretch this out a little longer, I would've done that. I just really think these three little babies have had more than enough dimension hopping. :)**

 **Sibyis Langdon: That _is_ a good idea. You should copyright that! Here I'll do it for you. ** All ideas mentioned in Sibyis Langdon's reviews belong to the aforementioned user and are hereby copyrighted, whether credit was previously claimed or not. **There. Word is bond.**

 **nathanblack95: Thanks! So glad you think so. And although that proabably would be a fun chapter to write, I have refrained from doing it because I know nothing about Glee other than the facts that there's singing and that the Flash and Supergirl are in it. :)**

 **Zyrothe: Who's to say that it didn't? Mwah ha ha ha ha! Oh, I haven't done that in a while. It feels good. :)**

 **IcyFox17: Aww, thank you so much for defending me and my baby- I mean, my story. Sorry you didn't get much sleep though. I've had plenty of days like that where I just wake up and star reading Flash fanfiction and/or watching the Flash. :)**

 **aRTsyisAwesome: Well, I'm not at liberty to confirm or deny the truthfulness of the previous chapter, but if I could say something, I would say that two weeks ago, my week was _very_ interesting. :) And yes, the dimension-hopping will come to a close soon. It is getting rather dull.**

 **silverbird6: Don't worry. Soon they will return home, like birds flying to their nest. (Get it? 'Cause your username is- I think you get it.) :)**

 **Daughter of Trickery: Me too. Me too. :)**

 **THE green Blob: :)**

 **Underwater Fangirl: Aww, thank you! :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

When we came back out of the breach, we were met with haggard expressions from all members of Team Flash, including Joe and Iris. When did _they_ get back?

Everyone (except Harry) had tears in their eyes and immediately moved forward to hug Barry, like we'd been gone for days or something. Annabeth and I glanced at each other, then at all the happiness and tears of joy in front of us. It was like watching some sappy CW show. Notice, our return was not greeted so enthusiastically.

"Not that I don't appreciate the hugs," Barry started with a confused smile, "but what's going on? Joe, Iris, I thought you were going to work."

Team Flash's expressions instantly morphed from joy to disbelief.

"Barry, you've been gone for three days," Iris informed him. Well, she informed us too, actually, but she was talking to Barry, so...yeah. I don't think they really even acknowledged our presence at first. "We thought we lost you guys. We couldn't find the earth you got stuck on."

"Strange," Annabeth murmured. "We were only on that earth for about two hours, yet days passed here. It's almost like the Labyrinth. But on our earth, the time passed at virtually the same rate as yours."

I shrugged. "Meh. Whatever." I jerked a thumb back towards the Speed Cannon. "Let's try Earth-38 again."

"Didn't I already send you to Earth-38?" Cisco asked.

Barry, Annabeth, and I exchanged glances. "Uh, no. Wherever the Hades we were, it was _not_ Earth-38," I assured him.

"Okay. Let's try again."

* * *

When we came out of the breach, we were in a sunny park. Surprisingly, even though traffic zoomed by just thirty feet or so away, no one noticed us. At first.

I was cautiously optimistic for this earth. No one noticed us, which could mean the Mist was doing it's job, but breaches and metahuman-y stuff didn't have anything to do with the Greek gods, so maybe not. Either way, this place felt _too_ safe. Like when a character in a book or movie walks into some kind of paradise all happy and smiling just before some giant monster bursts out of the bushes and eats them!

I got myself so worked up with that kind of thinking that when I heard a small shuffling noise behind me, I kind of freaked out.

I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it in one swift movement and summoned a huge wave of water to me, preparing to let it crash down on whatever was behind me. I raised Riptide, now fully extended, above my head, ready to kill whatever monster was there. Unfortunately, there was no monster. Just a duck.

Yes, a duck. It stared at me, completely unperturbed as I slowly relaxed, letting the water return to its original source. I kept Riptide in my hand, though. Just in case.

Behind me, I heard Barry trying to disguise his chuckles as coughs. I turned back around just as Annabeth crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow. "Behold, the mighty son of the Earthshaker, feared among _ducks_."

I finally put Riptide away, blushing furiously. "Well, you never know," I tried to defend myself.

That did nothing to help my case. They kept ribbing for a few more minutes mercilessly. "Did you feel like having roast duck for dinner, or do all children of Poseidon just hate waterfowl?" "Good thing you were so quick to react, Percy. I might've gotten feathers on my suit."

Then, out of nowhere, twin laser beams came straight at us from behind Annabeth and Barry. Since I was in front of them, I saw the lasers coming and instinctively reached for something to protect them. Luckily, there was a sizable pond nearby. I stretched out a hand and the waters instantly responded to my call, forming a wavelike shield in front of Annabeth and Barry. Oh, and me too.

"What the Hades, Percy?" Annabeth demanded. That was probably because I accidentally sprayed her while I was saving her life.

"You're welcome," I replied. "There were laser beams about to skewer the two of you."

Annabeth cursed. "Percy, I've tried to tell you, you need to stop using your powers when you get startled! It attract monstrous attention! Now, once the lasers stop, drop the shield and I'll throw." She pulled her dagger out of its sheath and waited.

I held the water for a little while longer until steam stopped rising from the surface then let the water dip a little lower, giving us a decent view of...a woman in a red and blue costume hovering just above the ground? Okay. Why not? Annabeth drew her arm back and threw the dagger straight at the woman hovering in the sky just as Barry yelled, "No, wait!"

But it was too late. The dagger hit its target.

This would normally be the part where we celebrate another threat neutralized. That's not what happened. The dagger sparked off the woman like she was wearing armour.

I just barely had time to process this before I had to raise the water shield again, as the lasers were back. Through the distorted screen, we watched the woman slowly land and advance towards us, laser eyes trained at one spot, trying to bore through my shield.

Eventually, the woman let up on the heat vision, so I let the shield drop again. Holding it there for an extended period of time was rather tiring. She charged towards us like she wanted to engage in hand to hand combat, but she stopped short when Barry zoomed in front of it.

"Hey, Kara, it's good," Barry placated.

The woman (or "Kara") cocked her head. "Barry?"

He nodded and she ran forward for a hug. "It's so good to see you again! But - wait, are you trapped here again? How did you get stuck here so soon? It's only been a few weeks."

"It's great to see you too!" Barry responded enthusiastically. "No, I'm not trapped this time...I think. We actually came here on purpose this time. Well, we didn't know you were here, but we came to this earth on purpose." All this was said very fast, so I trouble catching most of it, but when Barry finally paused to take a breath my brain caught up. "Are you guys _sure_ you don't have superheroes on your earth?"

"Yes," Annabeth answered. "Trust me, our world sees enough drama without mortals with powers."

"Who are they?" Kara asked.

"Who are _you_?" I retorted.

"Okay, you two. Take it down a notch. Kara's a friend," Barry explained patiently. Then he turned back to his friend. "We should probably go somewhere we can talk. This is gonna take some explaining. On both sides."

* * *

Kara raised an eyebrow. "So, you two are children of the ancient Greek gods who, what? Save the world?" Annabeth and I nodded. "And you've done this twice, battling against mythical beings who weren't supposed to be able to do anything."

I nodded again and Annabeth clarified, "And _you're_ an alien superhero known as Supergirl that came from a planet that blew up, leaving only you and your cousin alive."

"Yeah," Kara confirmed. "I'm still not sure I understand. Are you from Barry's earth?"

"No," I shook my head quickly. Definitely not."

"Then how did you end up over there?"

I shrugged. "Well, his..." I turned to Barry, wondering what I should call Zoom, "nemesis?" Barry shook his head.

"That's the Reverse Flash."

"Who's that?" I asked. "A girl who dresses in green and purple and is super slow? How does _that_ become your nemesis?"

"No," Annabeth corrected me, "I read about the Reverse Flash on their computers. He was actually this other speedster from the future who was evil and-" she noticed Barry glaring at her. "Sorry."

"Anyways, one of Barry's...enemies, then, wanted someone to kill the Flash, heard about me, kidnapped me and then told me to kill him, but I-"

"Long story short," Barry interrupted, "they got dragged into my fight with Zoom and stranded on my world. We're trying to get them back to their own, but we don't know _which_ earth they're from, so we've been trying a bunch of different ones."

"That's a lot more concise than the version I was gonna tell but it works," I conceded.

Kara blinked. "That's nuts."

"No kidding," I breathed.

Barry stood. "Well, it's been great to see you again, Kara but I think Cisco's gonna send his-" a breach opened just behind us, "-breach soon."

"Great timing," I said.

Barry rolled his eyes and, with a final wave to Kara towed us into the breach.

* * *

Earth-47 was up next, and that one was also freaky. Are you expecting anything else at this point?

I'm not even going to try to describe what I saw in transit. It was _way_ too weird even for me, so naturally I'm going to give it my best shot. Well, you know me. It made me so confused because it was eerily familiar, and yet different. The same steamship we had taken in the sea of monsters was inside some weird glowing cave, and I was there. The weird thing was that I looked closer to my age now than I actually was in the Sea of Monsters. Nuts, right?

Anyways, once we landed on Earth-47, I nearly fell off a cliff.

Luckily, Barry was there and caught me just in time.

We were on some kind of stone cliff like thing in the middle of the ocean, which meant I would've actually been fine after falling down the cliff, but it's the thought that counts. Besides, it would've been midly difficult to get back up to the top.

Somehow, the top of the gray stone was covered with super green grass, just like the island we could see. The island actually looked pretty nice. There was some kind of resort or something on the side facing us that was built like the old Viking buildings. Behind the resort was a forest, and and behind that a snow-capped mountain.

"This place is gorgeous," Annabeth breathed and I nodded.

Barry narrowed his eyes. "Am I the only one who thinks it's too perfect?"

Annabeth glanced at him appraisingly. "You're learning."

"He's right, though," I put in. "Any minute now, something's gonna pop out of nowhere, like a nuke or an ax-murdering psychopath, or-"

"Or," Barry interrupted, "it could just be a completely normal island."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Seaweed Brain. A _nuke_?"

"You never know," I replied darkly, although she had a point. It was extremely unlikely that a nuke would decimate the island and kill us all. But still.

We turned our attention back to the island just in time to see five winged shapes rising from the buildings. At this distance, all we could really see were smudges of colors; blue, green, black, and two reds. Although, we could see that it looked like the green one had two heads. A hydra, maybe? But no; it was flying.

Barry frowned. "Are those-?"

"Dragons," I confirmed as I pulled out Riptide. "Well, I think so. Hard to tell from here. It could be worse though." Barry gave me a disbelieving glance.

"You do know they're flying right towards us, right?"

"It could be drakons," I answered.

"Um, isn't that the same thing?"

"No," Annabeth corrected. "Drakons are older, bigger, can't fly, _can_ paralyze you with fear, and spit acid instead of fire."

"Ah. I stand corrected."

We all got ready to fight, but the dragons suddenly changed course and passed us by, for some reason. I was kind of surprised the dragons hadn't smelled us or sensed our presence, but I wasn't about to start complaining.

"So, what are you guys thinking?" Barry asked. "Could this be your earth?"

"Maybe," Annabeth replied, "but I think if it was the dragons would've sensed us and come after us."

I heard a noise behind me, so turned around and was met by the sight of an even bigger herd (flock? Gaggle? I don't care anymore) of dragons heading straight at us. "You mean like these ones are?" I asked nervously.

The dragons looked super weird. The were kinda fat and lumpy, like nothing I had ever seen before, but they landed on the opposite side of the rock and eyed our weapons, which Annabeth and I were now brandishing.

"Well, come on, fatso," I taunted the dragon in the lead. "Hit me with your best shot." Which was a really stupid thing to say, because then my mind immediately started singing, _Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_ and distracted me from the dragon.

The dragon simply cocked its head, like my behavior was puzzling, and if it could read minds or something, I guess it was right. Barry, for some reason, glanced behind us and said, "Uh, guys? We got incoming."

"Seriously?" Annabeth demanded as she turned. I kept my attention fixed on the dragons in front of us while they assessed the situation behind. "Percy, the first dragons we saw are coming back," Annabeth added for my benefit.

"Great," I muttered.

I kept my sword pointed at the first dragon, hearing a few words that sounded like they were coming from high above. "Dragon hunters!" I thought I heard. "Toothless, plasma blast!" So there were people riding these dragons now? 'Cause that's all I need. A bunch of dragon riders trying to kill me.

Anyways, this purple...stuff came flying at us, and would've fried all three of us if Barry wasn't so fast. I was kinda confused for a second, because when I think plasma, I think people mean like the stuff in blood. It took me a second to realize this dragon rider probably meant the _other_ type of plasma.

Seeing that the initial attack failed, the dragons and their riders began to bombard us with a lot of fun stuff (read: deadly to all). There was plasma, lava, spikes, explosive gas, fire, more fire, and, just to change it up, even more fire!

Thankfully, we had our own resident speedster (although he wasn't _really_ our resident speedster…) with us, so we were pulled out of the line of fire every time. And don't get me wrong, I was _very_ appreciative of that help. But after a while I had to resist the urge to trip Barry somehow so that he'd stop giving me whiplash.

Gradually, the dragons and their riders realized that they weren't doing anything but destroying the stability of the rock we were standing on (which I was now seriously concerned about) and landed. Man. All that time I've spent with Annabeth is starting to make me think more like an architect. Anyways, as they dismounted from their dragons, I noticed something weird.

So, I'm used to seeing people who are unusually dressed. I mean, come on. I'm a demigod, who frequently dresses in armour, from New York. And I hang out with Barry and his Luke-not-Luke-actually-Green-Arrow friend. But the people on the backs of the dragons were dressed super weird. They wore clothes like Vikings, and even had the weapons to go with it. Not to mention, two of them were pretty...ah, beefy, like your stereotypical Viking. The other four (apparently the dragons with two heads carried two people) were more puzzling because they were so un-Viking-like. Not necessarily based on their attire, but in terms of their speech.

The guy in the lead was one of the un-Viking-like ones, and as I eyed him nervously, he began to speak. I was sure that the guy would order his dragon to blast me as soon as I made a move he didn't like, so I tried to stay as still as is physically possible for a demigod.

The guy put his hands up in a placating gesture, like I have done many times before and said, in a slightly annoying voice, "Look, you don't have to attack these dragons. Dragons are our friends. Just...let me show you." The weirdest thing? Aside from his boring speech about...whatever it was. I lost interest fast. Anyways, he had an American accent. Like, what? This dude looks and acts like a Viking, but he sounds like a westerner?

I leaned forward slightly, resting on Riptide's hilt. "Okay…" I responded. "See, yeah, we do have to attack them because if we don't, they'll do this little thing called _killing us_. Anyone who thinks they can tame a dragon is insane. And yes, I'm trying to imply that _you_ are insane."

"I'm not," the guy insisted. "Toothless wouldn't let me ride him if we weren't friends."

I could've sworn the black dragon behind the guy nodded his head, like he actually understood what was happening.

Barry cocked his head. "I'm sorry, did you say _Toothless_?" When the guy nodded, Barry's eyes widened and he quickly turned to us.

Yeah, well I interrupted whatever he was going to say. Sorry, Barry, but I was already talking. "What kind of a name is Toothless?" I laughed.

"This is that movie, _How to Teach Your Dragon_ , or something like that," Barry hissed.

Annabeth and I both blinked at him, showing no signs of recognition.

"What?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know," Barry continued uncomfortably, "the movie where there was this village that was attacked by dragons and then one day this kid shoots one of the most dangerous ones and thentheyeventuallybecomefriendsand-"

"Barry," Annabeth interrupted, "you are talking _way_ too fast."

"We don't watch much TV," I reminded him. "We're a little busy _fighting dragons_." I raised my voice on the last two words so that the other six people could hear me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned back to the six dragon riders. "Look," she growled, "we're not in the mood for a fight, but if it comes down to it we _will_ destroy you. Leave us alone until our way out comes, and things don't have to get ugly."

"Threatening," I heard the blonde girl with the ax mutter. "Nice."

"Why are you guys dressed so weirdly anyways?" the big one in the back asked. He had this ridiculous little helmet on his head, which didn't seem like it would provide much protection.

"Oh, _you_ want to get into that with us?" Barry demanded. "Wake up and smell the coffee. It's the twenty-first century, not the tenth."

"Coffee?" they all muttered in confusion.

After that, we kind of just stood there. I think we freaked them out, so much that they didn't want to ask us anything else for fear of our answer. It was getting pretty awkward, what with them having questions and the three of us being completely shut down, but we got out of there pretty fast. When our breach opened up again, we didn't waste half a second before diving back in, not even waiting to hear the reactions of the people behind us.


	21. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety-Jig

**A/N: YEE-HAW! Here I am, my darlings! High school hasn't killed me yet, but we'll see... Anyways, I can't tell you how happy I am that this update is on time...sort of. I meant to get this up a little earlier, but oh well. So, this story is definitely winding down. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last one, and then I'll try to finish up the other story I'm working on before I do the sequel. Ooo! Also, did you notice the shiny new chapter titles at the beginning? What do you guys think of those?**

 **Followers: dauntlessofthesea, Queenofthestory, Paws Whovian, , Kage512, and Murdekai. 202?! Y'll are amazhang! (No, that is not a typo. For reference, see previous author's notes.)**

 **Favorites: Paws Whovian, sleipnir34, trgtboyz, Nix09, Kitsune2256, and dvilleza. Thou art also amazing, since thou resideth at 149!**

 **HaywireEagle: Ah, well. That's okay. I'm not what you would call a Supergirl fanatic, and I didn't want Kara to have a real excuse to actually dislike Percy and Annabeth, so... Thanks for pointing that out, though! As always, it's very much appreciated.**

 **Turtlepower12: Oh yeah, baby! I LOVE Toothless. Like, it's insane how obsessed I am with a fictional dragon that can't talk. I'm a sad person. My life literally consists of one obsession after another. :)**

 **FavFan: I know, right? Let's hope _that_ never happens... Mwah ha ha ha! :)**

 **nathanblack95: Yes, that is true, my friend.**

 **Sibyis Langdon: Well, then, I hereby give all rights to you and only you. Also, I hear you about that second part. That one was tougher to write than I thought... Oh, well. :)**

 **IloveRobin1822: See note above, and script below. :)**

 **IcyFox17: So glad you had fun in Hawaii! And with the songs, my brain just works like that. I can literally hear almost anything and attach a song to it. For example: the word apple. _One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch, girl! Oh! Give me one more chance before you give up on love!_ It's ridiculous. My head is a radio. My English teacher keeps making references to Greek mythology, and every time I'm like, "Oh, Percy fought that in book two!" "Oh, Percy got the mark of Achilles in book five!" I'm such a mythology nerd. :) And DUDE! I wanna meet Rick SO bad! Even though he does infuriate me and break my heart. BOB SAYS HELLO, PEOPLE! Thank you so much; live long and prosper. :)**

 **Guest (1): Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

 **Guest (2): Oh, yeah. I ADORE Ranger's Apprentice. :)**

 **Guest (3): Yeah, the Moana one cracks me up, and wrote it... :)**

 **aRTyisAwesome: Yeah, that would've been funny. :)**

 **Guest (4): Aww! Thank you so much. And here's the update!**

 **willwill2will: Here you are, my feathered friend. Wait, what? :)**

 **Guest (5): Thank you thank you so much! I got a bunch of people who were like, "What was that last one? I didn't get it." And I was all like I'M ALOOOOONE! :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Earth-8. Boy, was this a fun one.

We actually spent very little time on this earth, because we were absolutely certain it was not our own. On our earth, people don't run around _singing_.

We emerged from the breach on a beautiful grassy hill surrounded by trees and mountains. The birds were chirping, and it was so peaceful that I relaxed. For like, point zero two seconds. Because that was when Julie Andrews came charging up the hill.

Okay, I guess technically in this universe, she wouldn't be Julie Andrews. She'd be whatever character she was playing at the moment. Anyways, she dashed up the hill and then spun around like a top singing, "The hills are alive...with the sound of music…"

The three of us gaped at her for a moment until she stopped her spinning and could actually see us for the first time. The words to the classic tune died in her throat once she spotted us.

"Who...who are you?" she demanded in her insufferably - I mean, _incredibly -_ polite British accent.

Annabeth looked up to the sky like, _Why me?_ "That's our cue to leave."

Barry blinked, coming out of his semi-shell-shocked state. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go." He grabbed Annabeth and I and towed us back into the breach.

* * *

"What's next?" I asked almost as soon as we were clear of the breach.

"Sleep," Barry replied.

"What?" Annabeth demanded. "We can't _sleep_. We need to get home as fast as possible."

"And we'll get you there," Caitlin promised, "but you guys have been going for hours straight with hardly any rest. You need a break."

Annabeth and I glanced at each other trying to gauge the other's mood. _Come on,_ I pleaded with my eyes. _I haven't been home in like, a week._

She nodded, conceding my point. _I know. But if we force Barry, and ourselves, to run on zero sleep our efficiency will be severely degraded. The odds that we'll be able to safely reach home then are not in our favor. So let's go sleep for a little bit._

I frowned, knowing she was making good points. _I don't wanna_ , I tried to convey.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started speaking out loud again. "Stop acting like a little kid, Seaweed Brain. Otherwise, we might have to mention that duck incident…"

"Okay, okay!" I protested quickly. "They don't need to hear about that. Not even from _you_ , Barry," I said harshly as I whirled to face him. He just widened his eyes innocently.

"Me? I would never."

"Come on," Cisco waved us over. "I'll show you where the extra cots are."

* * *

Annabeth and I woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed, but anxious as ever to get home. We were about to go charging (well, not really) down those creepy concrete hallways like kids on Christmas morning, but Caitlin came by to check on us and told us to sit tight. She said something about Barry eating and how the pizza place was taking forever and blah blah blah blah. I kind of got tunnel vision after I heard pizza. Just because Barry has that fancy-schmancy speedster metabolism thingy going on doesn't mean he's the only one that gets hungry.

Anyways, after a while of sitting relatively still, we got bored. The pizza _still_ hadn't come, and we had like, _nothing_ to do. So we ended up sparring.

It was actually a surprisingly long time before anyone noticed. I mean, I thought that what with all the stuff we were knocking over and that one time Annabeth threw her dagger at me and it ended up embedded in some kind of metal dummy would've attracted some attention, but apparently not. What were they even doing up there?

Well, the pizza finally came and was devoured in about...fifteen minutes, give or take a few. I guess everyone was hungry. But then, _finally_ , it was time to go back to the breach room.

"Alright," Cisco sighed. "Earth-12."

When we exited the breach, we were in New York, which was encouraging. How did I know, you're asking? Well, I'd recognize this skyline anywhere. Which is to say only in New York, because that's the only place New York is. Okay, that didn't make tons of sense, but it did.

"What do you think?" Barry asked tiredly.

"Well…" I started. Then something black flashed at the edge of my vision. Half a second later, Annabeth's dagger was barreling right at the thing's snout, just in time to meet the hellhound that had been about to rip us to pieces. "You know, I think this is the one."

Annabeth smiled as she brushed golden dust out of her hair and sheathed her dagger. "I'd say that's a reasonable guess. Do you think you could run us to camp, Barry?"

"Well, I don't really know where it is," he shrugged.

"Dude, all that tech in your suit and you don't have basic GPS?" I asked. "I can't even _use_ GPS on this earth, and I still know that's messed up."

"There's never been any reason to add one," Barry defended. "I hardly ever leave Central City."

"So you know every single road in a city that houses hundred of thousands of people," I deadpanned.

Barry paused for a second. "Yes?"

Annabeth yawned. "Are you two done?"

"No," I said at the same time Barry said, "Yes."

"Good," Annabeth nodded, ignoring my response. "Now, let's go."

Barry picked us up and started running (in the right direction, which was impressive) and I could hear Annabeth doing her best to yell directions to Barry over the roaring wind. Barry must've slowed down quite a bit so that he could hear her. After a few seconds, I just barely processed that we were nearing Camp Half-Blood before Annabeth and I were tumbling through the air _way_ too fast. It felt like Barry had thrown us or something. We rolled over and over, thankfully not hurting ourselves, but we did get some serious vertigo.

Once we could, we stood up and turned back to the border, taking no notice of all the campers staring at us. Barry stood just outside the edge of camp, rubbing his head.

"Not cool, man!" I shouted. "What was that for?"

"Not my fault!" he protested. "What the hell is this?" He banged his fist against the border, which stopped him where he stood.

Annabeth grimaced. "Sorry. That's our fault."

I rolled my eyes. "I, Percy Jackson give Barry Allen permission to enter and blah blah blah."

Barry tentatively stepped through the border. "What was that again?"

"That's the border to keep mortals and monsters out," Annabeth explained as he came to join us. "We should've warned you about that."

We turned back around and found a bunch of pointy stuff in our faces. Yep. This was the right earth.

The campers had grabbed whatever weapon was available to them at the time that we came rolling into camp, which meant there was quite the assortment. Leo was one of the people towards the front, a fireball in his hands. He caught my eye and waved, which meant I only just barely resisted ducking and yelling at everyone else to do the same. I swear, he needs to be more careful with that fire-user thing he's got going on. Clarisse was also near the front, with Lamer the Second leveled at my chest. Something told me she wouldn't really mind running me through.

The campers continued to hold us (well, not really Annabeth and I, more like just Barry because they didn't know who he was) as Chiron came over, his bow in hand. It wasn't loaded yet, but I knew it could be in tenths of a second.

"Percy, Annabeth," he said sounding relieved. "It's wonderful to see you back safely, but - pardon me for saying so - who the Hades is this?"

"It's okay, guys," I told the campers in general. "This is Barry." The aforementioned person gave me an annoyed look for outing his secret identity and I added, "We don't like secret identities, Barry. Anyways, he's a good guy. He's a superhero on his earth know as the Flash, and he helped us get back home after Speedball Tucker kidnapped us."

Barry frowned. "Speedball Tucker?"

"Yeah, like the song. _And they call me Speedball, Speedball Tucker. Terror of the highways, and all those other truckers will tell you that the boy is mad to be drivin' a rig like that_ ," I explained. "See, it fits 'cause Melty Mouth was super fast. Have you never hear that song?"

" _Anyways_ ," Annabeth interrupted harshly, "you can put the weapons down." I swear I saw her give Chiron a look like, _You see what I've had to deal with?_ The campers reluctantly lowered their weapons. Leo put away his fireball.

"So…" Chiron shifted uneasily on his four hooves. "Capture the Flag, anyone?"

Barry raised an eyebrow, like, _Why does this guy want us to play a kid's game, kid?_ Kinda sad how I could read that so well.

"It's a tradition," Annabeth waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Every time a new group of people comes to camp, we play Capture the Flag."

"Which," I continued, "would be a terrible idea in this case." I glanced over at Barry, who looked out of place in his red suit. He didn't seem to like having swords and knives and arrows pointed at his face. Go figure. "This guy could take on the entire camp and win in less than thirty seconds, unless Khione's kids decide to actually participate for once." Seeing Barry's confused look, I explained, "She's the goddess of snow and ice. Super nasty temperament. _Cold_ , if you don't mind the pun. Her kids have ice powers though. They'd probably be like that Captain Cold guy, or whatever."

Leo's eyes glinted as he took a tiny step forward. "So, what you're saying is if we tried to play Capture the Flag, it would actually be more like Capture the Flash?" He looked around at the assembled demigods, who all groaned and rolled their eyes. "What?"

Barry shook his head. I was sure he was remembering Cisco and _his_ puns. "Thanks for the offer," he said, "but I'd better get going. My friends will get worried. Besides, I've still got Zoom to take care of."

"Who?" one of the campers interrupted. "Is that, like, some stuffed animal or chinchilla or something?"

Barry frowned and looked at me like, _Chinchilla? I've been dealing with this guy for a year and your people think he's a chinchilla?!_

"Not important," I dismissed.

Annabeth gave Barry a hug goodbye before he walked over to me hand outstretched for a shake. I looked at it for a second and then smiled. "Nah, you're getting a hug. Come here."

Once we had said goodbye, Barry nervously said, "I hope Cisco can send his breach here." Just then, the familiar swirling breach popped up behind him. The campers all reached for their weapons again.

Leo summoned another fireball and yelled, "It's the swirly blue glowing thingy! Attack it!" He then proceeded to chuck his fireball right into the breach. For a moment, Barry watched it with wide eyes as the fireball disappeared.

"Well?" Annabeth demanded. "Do you _want_ your friends to be fried?"

"Run, Barry. Run," I encouraged. Then he disappeared for the last time.


	22. I'm Going to be Murdered in My Sleep

**A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! *sniffle* I'm gonna miss you guys so much! The audience for this story has been so freaking amazing. I don't want to leave, but it had to end sometime... So, I'm sorry this chapter is short, but there wasn't much left to say after all that, right? Anyways, if you guys really want it and tell me so in your reviews, I'll give you a preview of the sequel...**

 **Followers: Taylor eaglebear and Astarea. Hopping on just in time, are we?**

 **Favorites: Gold December, Taylor eaglebear, IAmTheDaughterOfHades, Henryjones19, and EmperorDaggy. Again, y'all are cutting it rather close...**

 **Turtlepower12: I know, Sound of Music is the best! And originally the part where Barry and Percy hug was not included. I was going to end the chapter right after Leo made that awful pun, but then I was thinking about it one night and decided to add that little bit. It seems like something they would do, no? The breach was also a spur of the moment addition, so I'm glad that turned out well! :)**

 **ElderBlade276: I know right? :)**

 **IcyFox17: I know, I'm sad too. :( But the sequel _is_ coming, I promise. And I'm so glad you like my chapter titles! I like these ones a lot better than some of the other ones I've done. And I know, I still get sad about Bob. That's why I got so excited when I got that idea in Heroes/Villains to bring him back. I still don't like that particular story much because I tried hard to make it serious, and in my opinion, I failed at that. Now I read it and I'm like "Spare me!" And for all those people who just skip over these, shame on you! These give you vital information. _Vital._ Ahem. Anyways, I _love_ that quote so much becuase it's SO SO SO true. :)**

 **Gold December: Aww, thank you so much! People like, never say that to me. You just made my day! :)**

 **FavFav: Yeah. Don't we all? :)**

 **PerceusPotter: I did originally have a scene planned out where that happened, but then I decided against it.**

 **RosettaQueen20: :)**

As soon as Barry disappeared through the breach, Annabeth and I turned back to the campers.

" _Attack it?"_ Annabeth quoted back to Leo. "We just came out of one of those and you decide to chuck a fireball into it?!"

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Reflexes...?"

"So," I said, trying to take some attention away from Leo, "anyone want to hear about how we beat Mr. Psychopath?"

* * *

Annabeth and I had basically been doing nothing ever since e got back, although the first night we got back we did tell the story of what happened at the campfire. Everyone seemed to like the part where I destroyed Team Flash's fancy cell. And they were all shocked to hear that there was no Starbucks. I mean, demigods are out of it because of the whole no technology thing, but not _that_ out of it. I'm pretty sure some of the newer campers didn't totally believe us, but I give them about...a month before they'll believe anything. However, _all_ the Athena campers believed us, and were completely stoked to find out that the theory of the multiverse was true. It was all Annabeth could do to keep them in their seats and stop them from running back to their cabin and trying to open a breach to another world. But I'm pretty sre they were up all night afterwards trying to do just that...

They ended up trying to collaborate with the Hephaestus cabin, but a few of them were already working on something special that I requested.

After the campfire, I pulled Leo aside and told him one of the more disturbing details: Zoom had been able to bypass the border via breach. We needed something that would stop a speedster if we needed to. Leo told me he would get to work on it.

It was going rather slowly, as we didn't have all the medical data on speedsters that they had on earth one, but Annabeth had read quite a few of those reports and was helping them out.

"How did you get your hands on those?" I asked her. "They were restricting what you could see with all kinds of protections."

Annabeth smiled wickedly. "I may have done a little discreet hacking. I bypassed the barriers without breaking them down, so they wouldn't be able to tell what I had been able to read."

So, yeah. We had a lot more information than our Earth-1 buddies thought we did.

* * *

A few days later, I woke up to a buzzing sound.

At first, I was really confused as to what was buzzing. Was it a fly or something? Then I realized it was actually my phone from Cisco. So I've never had a cell phone before. Sue me.

I picked the thing up and prodded buttons experimentally until the thing turned on. I had been trying to minimize my use of it so I didn't end up dead, so I could just barely remember my passcode. When I finally got the thing open, I saw that Barry had texted me.

 _Barry: Zoom escaped_ , it read.

Hesitantly, I texted back. _Percy: Lol. Oh, and is everyone okay? I've been meaning to ask if the fireball actually hit anyone._ He couldn't be serious, right? I mean, after all that work of getting Clawhands into the cell and knocking him out and stuff he couldn't seriously have escaped, right?

 _Barry: I'm not kidding. And yeah, everyone's fine. The computers...not so much._

 _Percy: Well...that sucks. Need some help?_

 _Barry: No. I need to do this on my own._

 _Percy: Wait, is he gonna come kill me now?_

 _Barry: …_

 _Barry: He won't be able to get through that border thing, right? So you're fine._

 _Percy: He wasn't supposed to be able to get through the first time either._

 _Percy: Barry._

 _Percy: BARRY?!_

I waited for a few more minutes, but there was no response from him.

"Great," I muttered. "Now I gotta get Leo to start working on those speed dampening darts I wanted."


	23. Non-Alien Invaders

**A/N: Hey, y'all! I got a few requests for a preview, and that's good enough for me! Anyways, I figured I could use this to tell you a little more about the story.**

 **The original idea came from my little sister, but she later decided not to use it, so she let me use it instead. I like to think that I changed it enough that it's mine now. Anyways, this will take place in season three after episode 14, so Barry and Iris are together, Cisco's Vibe, Caitlin's battling Killer Frost, Wally has his powers, HR is there, and all that jazz. However, Savitar will not, I repeat, will NOT be the main villain. Some of you seemed to think that this would be about Zoom trying to kill Percy and he and Barry collaborating to stop Zoom, but that's not it either. I doubt anyone has ever had a villain like mine.**

 **ShadowKitsunePup: And enjoy it, my friend. Enjoy it. :)**

 **FavFan: Of course there's gonna be a sequel! You can't end something like that! :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Aww, thank _you_ so much. I really love being able to make people laugh. :)**

 **LSOP Anaklusmos: A year is _way_ too long, but I do want to get ahead a little bit so I can keep updates regular. And here's the preview! :)**

 **silverbird6: Thank you so much! The text conversations were not originally part of the story, but I needed Percy to have a phone for...well, things. Mwah ha ha ha ha! And anyways, the little texting thing just hopped into my head one night and I put it in. For the record, I really enjoyed your story too. I thought you did a way better job of catching the serious side of things than I could've, and you still managed to put some humor in there. So thank you! :)**

 **RosettaQueen20: :)**

 **Monaca Towa: And you shall have more, mon ami. :)**

 **Sibyis Langdon: Of course there's a sequel! :)**

 **IcyFox17: Oh, I'm sure you are. You won't have to wait super long for the sequel, but I do want to write at least the first five chapters before posting the first one. I might be flexible on that, though. I tend to get a little excited at times. And thanks for still liking Heroes/Villains. PERCE-onally, I hate it, but I tend to hate all my old writing. And (shh!) you are my number one fan. :) And don't feel obligated to read anything of mine. I'm trying to do better with updating my profile, so there are a few new things. Thoe are all great quotes, by the way. One of my personal favorites is, "HITTEST ME WITH THY BEST SHOT." ~the Arrow of Dodona :)**

 **sKaEtrgrL: Yeah, the alternate earths were super fun to write. Also, awwwwwww! I'm so glad you think so! :)**

 **One last huge thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, or supported this story in any way!**

Third Person POV

Barry stood in the Cortex and glanced down at his phone for the tenth time in the past two minutes, checking and double checking that he was reading the screen right.

Two minutes ago, he had received a text from Percy Jackson saying, About 2 die. See u soon, with a smiley face emoji at the end. Then, barely half a minute later, he had received another text from Percy comprised entirely of emojis. First there was the face of a cat, followed by a thumbs down, a red X, and then a sword, a bomb, a gun, and a knife. Now Barry was worried not only for Percy's safety, but also for his sanity.

"What's got you so worried?" Iris asked as she came up to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's just this weird text from Percy," Barry tried to dismiss it.

"You mean that kid with the sword and the girlfriend that attacked you?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, what'd he say?" Barry showed her the screen of his phone and she raised an eyebrow. "If he's about to die, how'd he have time to hit all those emojis?"

"No idea," Barry admitted. "But he says he's coming here. How is that possible unless we open a breach for him?"

"It shouldn't be," Iris agreed.

Just then, a breach opened in the middle of the Cortex and Percy came tumbling out, his back to Barry and Iris. He hit the ground on his feet and slid about six inches before finally coming to a stop, his hands spread to either side for balance. Barry and Iris waited for him to stand up fully, but instead he rested his hands on his knees and gasped for air.

"Hey guys," he greeted. Then he paused for a second. "Um, you know who I am, right?"

Barry only just suppressed his smile. "Uh, no. Should we?"

"Styx!" Percy cursed. "I knew I should've had Leo look at after that dracena tried to blow me up with that Greek fire and then smacked it with its spear…"

"Percy," Iris smiled. "We know who you are."

"Oh. Oh. Not cool man," he continued pointing at Barry. "Not cool."

Barry shook his head tolerantly. "Percy, is there a reason for your being here? Also, how did you get here?"

"The how doesn't matter," Percy replied airily with a wave of his hand. "As for the why...well, cats."

"Cats," Barry deadpanned.

"Cats," Percy agreed. "They're going to take over the world."

 **On your way out, tell me whether or not you're excited! Also, how many of you are confused?**


End file.
